La Tejedora de los sueños
by Alejandro Reyes II Rodriguez
Summary: Esto es una novela en que el autor describe sus aventuras con Buffy,Angel y sus compañeros.Se unen con una vampira con alma,dos magos viajeros del tiempo que son hermanos y un angel que guia el autor en sus sueños.
1. El prologo y Notas de viaje

Patente 2003 todos derechos reservados

"Buffy La Cazavampiros/Angel:La tejedora de los sueños" por Alejandro Reyes, II

Declaración: Yo no soy dueño de los personajes personificados aquí solo los que Yo habia creado para agregar a esta novela y la mayoría de esos personajes son la propiedad de Joss Whedon,20th Century Fox, WB,UPN, Sand Dollar Television, Mutant Enemy,David Greenwalt y también Kuzui Enterprizes.

"Ángeles vienen a nosotros en nuestros sueños si no podemos y no los aceptamos en nuestras horas de despertad."-Margaret Neylon

El prólogo

Estaba en el Orange County Convention Center en el International Drive enfrente del Hotel de Peabody en Orlando. Yo me senté hipnotizado como miré el legendario cantante de ópera Español , Daniel Rodriguez cantar, "Con Te Partiró". El cantó con tal elocuencia y obra con astucia como yo me senté allí en la admiración a su aire, un sentido de romance y libertad. Después que el concierto de la ópera terminó sentía viajar, había guardado dinero para que yo me fuera también de la Florida. El tiempo vino más pronto que anticipé, decidí ir a California pero quise evitar la prisa y la bulla y el crimen que mucho caracterizó las ciudades grandes de California, así que miré en un mapa de un atlas y marqué la ciudad de Sunnydale. Me atrajo como la gravitación de un planeta invisible. Saqué mi péndulo y lo permitió colgar y columpiar libremente sobre el mapa que señaló directamente a Sunnydale que atrajo aún más mi anhelo para ir a allí no mencionar mi curiosidad. Recogí el teléfono y reservé un vuelo con una linea aérea, el Destino.Sunnydale.

Capitulo 1

Era una noche en el otoño de 1996.Yo estaba visitando a Sunnydale por primera vez en mi vida y sin saber inicialmente de sus secretos ocultos.

Yo estuve en el Bronze de parranda, donde estaba una banda Alemana tocando esa noche en celebración de Oktoberfest .La banda estaba tocando el mismo ritmo familiar que se tocaba en "National Lampoon's European Vacation", una película que había yo viste hace diez años atrás.

El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes,que no tenían donde ir y algunos estaban francamente aburridos. Yo mismo lo encontraba bien entretenido con meseras vestidas de campesinas Alemanas cargando rubicanes llenos de cerveza y espuma. Me recordaba de mis años de niñez en Milwaukee, Wisconsin en los EE.UU.

Después de una cena de salchicha Alemán, cerveza y repollo agrio, Yo pague mi comida y decidía que era hora de irme al hotel barato que yo llame mi casa durante mi vacación en Sunnydale. Al yo coger camino en un callejón oscuro, Se me acercaron una pareja joven que me pidieron la hora. Yo brevemente mire mi reloj y dije, "¡Es medianoche, es hora de dormir!" y una voz siniestro replico, "¡Es hora de morir!"

Yo mire hacia arriba y note que las caras de la pareja se habían cambiado en formas bestiales con ojos siniestros que brillaban amarillo con fauces filosos, silbando en un modo amenazante .Yo estaba petrificado sin saber como reaccionar ante la nueva situación estraña que yo nunca antes me encontraba. Algo que mis años y entrenamiento en el oficio de seguridad nunca me había preparado.

Yo preguntaba con una voz temblorosa mientras mis dientes crujían, "¿Q-q-q- que es l-l-lo q-q-que ustedes quieren?" La criatura varón respondió, "¡Tu sangre!" A ese instante, ellos se me empezaron a acercarme cuando otra voz partió el silencio y pregunto, "¿Yo estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Las criaturas y yo volteamos a ver de donde vino la voz que hizo la pregunta. Era una chica joven rubia acompañada por un joven de pelo negro y una chica con pelo rojo largo.

Yo inmediatamente pide auxilio al grupo de jóvenes, "¡Llaman la policía!" La rubia replico, "No hay necesidad" al acercarse ella con una estaca de madera y ella volteo a sus compañeros y dijo, "Willow, Xander saca este hombre de aquí a un sitio seguro" y Xander respondió, "No te preocupes, Buffy te tenemos cubierto". Al instante, Buffy se le acerco a los vampiros mientras Xander y Willow vinieron a mi rescate.

Willow me pregunto, "¿Estas bien?" Todo lo que yo pude decir fue, "Pienso que si,¿qué esta pasando¿Qué son esas cosas?" Xander respondió, "Después te diremos, nuestra prioridad es llevarte a un sitio seguro¡vámonos!" Buffy y la pareja de vampiros empezaron a pelear mientras Buffy grito, "¡Sal hombre de aquí!" Yo me apure con Willow y Xander. Mientras yo tome vuelo, Yo mire para atrás a tiempo de ver a Buffy enterar su estaca en el pecho de la vampira mientras la vampira se exploto en una nube de polvo. "¡Vámonos!" ,Willow dijo.

Finalmente, nos llegamos al coche que nos esperaba parqueado fuera del Bronze. Aquí Yo estaba esperando en el asiento de atrás con dos extraños, al volante estaba un hombre mas avanzado con lentes. Momentos después, Buffy nos alcanzo y se subió al carro en frente del lado del pasajero. Buffy dijo, "Vámonos rápido de aqu" Al instante el conductor quemo goma y nos fuimos en bombas de fuego. Buffy me pregunte, "¿Te hirieron?" yo logre responder, "¡Me asustaron pero de todos modos estoy bien¿qué fueron esos?". "Vampiros", el conductor respondió. "¿Vampi-que¡Caray, espere un momento me tienes que estar tomando el pelo! Yo creí que los vampiros no existen." Antes de tardar, nos fuimos ala casa del conductor. Al bajarnos todos, yo empece hacer preguntas dado las circunstancias raras que yo me encontraba. "Bien¿quien son ustedes?". "Buffy Summers", Buffy respondió. "Yo soy una cazavampiros". "Rupert Giles", era la respuesta del conductor, "¡Yo soy el vigilante de Buffy!"

La chica de pelo rojo se presento ella misma, "Yo soy Willow Rosenberg". "Xander Harris", el joven de pelo negro se presento el mismo de tal manera. Cada introducción fue seguido con un saludo de manos. "Bien, yo agradezco que me hallan salvado la vida y se presentaron ustedes pero ahora estoy un poco confundido de todo esto. Primero de todo, el cuento oficial es que no existen los vampiros y ahora obviamente de veras existen¿qué hacen aquí¡Esto es California por el amor de dios no Transilvania!"

Giles dijo, "¡De casualidad estamos sobre una boca del infierno!". "¿Una boca de que?", yo respondí. Buffy respondió, "Una boca del infierno". Yo clarifique, "Como una puerta para el infierno", yo clarifique y Buffy dijo, "Si". Yo lamente, "¡De que me sirvió evitar la balasera de pandilleros en las cuidades grandes de California solo a caer en un pueblo de raros y vampiros!". "¿Por qué yo?", me preguntaba. Willow pregunto, "¿Dónde te estabas ubicando?". Yo respondí, "¡En un hotel barato en el otro lado de la cuidad!". Giles pregunto, "¿Por cuanto tiempo ibas a quedar?". Yo respondí, "Unas semanas quizás menos después de lo que aconteci". Giles dijo, "Porque no te ahorras su dinero y te quedas por el resto de la visita en mi hogar, hay hasta comida en la nevera que te podrías alimentarte".

Dado las circunstancias que yo estuve, yo sabia que era tonto de mi a negar una oferta así. Yo pregunte a Giles, "¿A que te la dedicas?". Giles respondió, "Yo trabajo en la secundaria de Sunnydale como bibliotecario". Yo pregunte al mirar a Buffy y sus amigos, "¿Eso es la escuela donde van ustedes?". "Umhmm", Buffy respondió mientras Willow y Xander confirmaban con los gestos de sus cabezas. El teléfono timbro y Giles inmediatamente contesto, "Hola". "Ah Cordelia, Buffy y sus amigos están todos aquí . Tenemos un nuevo visitante". Giles momentáneamente tapo la bocina del teléfono y me pregunto mi nombre. "¿Cómo te llamas?". Buffy repitió la pregunta por Giles. "Mi nombre es Alejandro Reyes, II pero todo el mundo me llama Reyes menos mi familia", yo conteste con orgullo y Giles se lo repitió a Cordelia por el teléfono.

Momentos después, una chica de pelo castaña apareció ala puerta de Giles acompañada por un hombre serio vestido de negro. Giles los invito adentro. Buffy me los presento, "Reyes esto es Cordelia Chase y Angel". Cordelia me saludo con la mano y dijo, "Me alegro de conocerte". "Igualmente", yo respondí. Angel me miro al yo estirar la mano. Me miro, me miro la mano y entonces me miro de nuevo como indeciso de darme la mano.

El lentamente me dio la mano y me dio un apretón que me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. Hasta me vi la mano ver si me dejo ampollas de sangre. Tenia algo Angel que me hizo sentir incomodo, algo de el que no me gustaba. Yo tuve una corazonada de desconfiarlo. Había otro golpe en la puerta, tan pronto como Giles lo abrió, había otra mujer de cabello oscuro aunque un poco más vieja que Cordelia. "Veo que ustedes tienen compañía", La mujer de cabello negro dijo al entrar. "Esto es Alejandro Reyes, II", Giles dijo al presentarme a la mujer. La mujer me dio la mano y dijo, " Soy Jenny Calender y estoy encantada de conocerlo". "Igualmente", Yo contesté.

Giles miro su reloj y dijo, "Ay Dios mío, son las una y media de la mañana, menos mal que es Sábado y no hay escuela hasta el lunes". Giles le dio a todo el mundo te y galletas. Yo pregunte a Giles si yo pudiera llamar a mi familia en la Florida y me concedió su permiso. Yo saque una tarjeta de llamadas telefónicas y llame a mi mama y mi hermana en la Florida Central preguntando a mi hermana como estaba mi sobrina y entonces llame a Papi en la Florida del Sur a ver como estaban las cosas por allá.

Después que yo termine de hablar con mi familia como yo sentí que mi familia tuvo derecho de saber lo que me estaba pasando. Yo les notifique del incidente pero les dije que eran asaltantes que me atacaron como mi familia no creía en los vampiros mas que la próxima persona. Yo notifique a Giles que finalmente yo iba tener mis proprios visitantes. Mi papa iba venir pronto por la presión que mi mama la estaba exigiendo a mi papa, sin mencionar mi hermana estaba de igual de preocupada también.

Mis nuevos amigos reaccionaron con entusiasmo y parecían alegres de conocer a mi papa como el resto de la familia no pudo venir a Sunnydale. Al llegar el tiempo que la tarde se volvió madrugada, eran las tres de la mañana y a esas alturas yo estaba cansado. Giles trajo una almohada y una sabana mientras todos se dieron las buenas noches. Yo caí de sueño en el sofá mientras Giles se subió arriba para retirar por la noche, todos se fueron a sus casas y nos reuniremos después o diré yo el día siguiente.


	2. Lucifer la estrella caída

Capitulo 2

Yo me desperté alas diez y media de la mañana al oír que Giles preparaba el desayuno en la cocina. El hervidor silbó y las aromas de la harina de avena y huevos hervidos llevaron por aire hacia a mi. "¿ Como puede ser que personas inglesas comen alimento más repugnante? ", pensé a mi mismo en mi mente. "Buenos días" ,Yo croé en mi voz abrasiva de la mañana. "¿Ah buenos días, usted durmió bien?", Giles preguntó a mirar por la apertura de la cocina. "¡Usted estaría mejor despertandote ahora, los otros están por venir!", Giles dijo.

De pronto hubo un toque en la puerta, Giles fue a ver quien era y Giles invito a Buffy, Willow, Xander, Jenny y Cordelia. Ellos todos dijeron, "Buenos días" en un coro raro que se quedaban mirando uno al otro. Yo logre de sonreír y dije, "Buenos días" también. Buffy pregunto, "¿Bueno, como esta nuestro visitante?". Yo dije, "Muy bien, gracias de nuevo por salvarme la vida". Buffy dijo, "¡No hay de que, es parte de mi trabajo!". Mientras tanto, Angel estaba en los túneles y tumbas. Él estaba escuchando a escondidas ala Orden de Aurelio y el Amo quien estaba planeando a encontrar la piedra de luz. Al intentar de acercarse Angel para escuchar mejor, el accidentalmente tumbo una piedra que hizo un ruido suficientemente alto para llamar la atención.

Algunos vampiros fueron enviados a investigar la causa del ruido causando que Angel se retiraba a esconder antes de ser descrubrido. El Amo olió el aire y exclamo, "¡Yo huelo algo, algo con un alma!". El entonces tomo su copa de sangre que él tuvo y bebió. Mientras tanto, en casa de Giles. Buffy me pregunto, "¿Haz dejado algo suyo en el hotel donde estabas ubicando?". Yo respondí, "¡De veras, yo deje una maleta, una mochila, y mis artículos de tocador!". "¿Cordy, podrías llevar a Reyes a recoger sus cosas y volverlo aquí?", Buffy pregunto. "Por seguro, ¿no quieres que yo le cargo las maletas como gato mientras estamos en el tema?", Cordelia rezongo con sarcasmo.

Buffy solo le dio a Cordelia una mirada seria. Dijo Jenny con gusto, "Yo lo llevaré, usted está listo Reyes?" "Seguro", contesté, "estoy listo cuando estas disponoble!". Así que devolvi con Jenny al hotel y recuperé mis posesiones. Avanzamos de nuevo ala casa de Giles con alguna conversación buena. Donde Giles, Yo baje mis maletas con la ayuda de Xander y Willow. Xander me bajo la maleta mientras Willow me bajo la mochila. "¿Pues que te trajo a Sunnydale?", Willow pregunto. "¡Me aborrece la Florida y estoy tratando de mudar me algún otro sitio y pense de visitar a Sunnydale a ver si me hubiera gustado mejor por acá!"

"¿Te gusto?", Xander pregunto y yo respondí, "Me estaba gustando hasta que yo tuve ese encuentro anoche con esos vampiros, ¿eso sucede aquí mucho?". "¡Todo el tiempo, esos porque yo estoy aquí!", Buffy respondió. "Se justifica", Yo conteste. "¡Tu estarás seguro aquí!", Buffy me aseguro. "Yo te hubiera dejado quedar en mi casa pero yo vivo con mi mama y ella se incomodaría sobre varones quedando en nuestra casa". "Yo se", Yo dije. El teléfono timbro y Giles contesto, era Angel. Todo lo que yo pude oír Giles decir fue, "yo avisare a todos" y colgo el teléfono.

"Bueno", Giles dijo al ajustarse los lentes, "Yo tengo noticias de Angel, él escuchaba el Amo hablar de una piedra de luz". "¿Quiere decir la piedra corona de Lucifer?", Yo pregunte. Con eso, todas cabezas y ojos voltearon a mirarme. "¿Qué sabe usted de la piedra de luz?", Buffy inquirió. "Yo me acuerdo de que leí un libro por J.R. Church titulado, "Guardians of the Grail" que hablaba de los secretos ocultos de la leyenda de la copa sagrada, según el libro si me acuerdo bien hablaba de la copa de donde bebió Jesús Cristo durante la ultima cena y que luego fue usado para coleccionar la sangre que se derramo cuando el costado de Cristo fue penetrado por la lanza de Longino, ahora en el museo de Habsburg en Vienna, Austria".

"Esos es bueno y bonito", Giles Respondió, "¿pero que tiene que ver eso con la piedra de luz?" "Volviendo al tema", Yo continúe, "el libro hablaba de una leyenda en que durante la gran rebeldía y antes que el mundo fue creado, Lucifer tuvo una piedra de luz. Esta piedra según la leyenda fue la piedra de la corona de Lucifer que fue tumbado de su corona durante una batalla con San Miguel el Arcángel algunos dicen que fue Jesu Cristo ". "¿De hace cuanto tiempo has leído ese libro?", Buffy pregunto. "Hace como 1990", Yo respondi. "De lo que tengo entendido", Giles dijo, "eso suena como que el Amo no solo quiere la piedra para espiar a nosotros pero para ver el pasado, presente y futuro".

"El esta tratando de cambiar la historia", Willow dijo. "Él quiere dominación mundial", yo dije. "Caray, ¡ahora tenemos un rey de los vampiros con una bola de cristal que quiere dominar el mundo, hablando de un mal día en la peluquería!". "¿Por qué es que todo tiene que tratar de ti, Cordy? ¿Tenemos un asunto legitimo aquí y todo de lo que te importa son tonterías?", Xander dijo. "¡Lo que sea!", Cordelia dijo rodando los ojos en frustración. "¡Bueno yo tengo mejor coasa que hacer que estar bregando con perdedores!", Cordelia contesto. "¡Llámenme si me necesitan!", Cordelia dijo en un tono grosero y se fue. Después de un silencio raro al irse Cordelia, Yo pregunte, "¿Qué honda?". "¡No hay de que preocuparse!", Buffy dijo, "¡Eso es típicamente Cordelia!". Yo conteste, "Típica actitud Floridiano, gente como ella son tan comun en la Florida especialmente la Florida del sur".Jenny dijo, "Suena como que usted esta acostumbrado a tratar con personas groseras mucho en la Florida".

La tarde vino después de algunas horas de charlar y cogiendo la suave. Al llegar la noche, Angel y Cordelia llegaron y una reunión se convino con cena. Giles preparo platos finos Ingleses como un buen Británico. La cena era rica y yo disfrute de cada mordida. Despues de algunas horas, estabamos en el cementerio de Sunnydale, el lugar era bien espantoso y yo sentí como que nos estaban observando. El hecho de que yo estuve allí con Buffy y compañeros ayudo aliviar parte del sobresalto que yo sentí en un sitio tan inmundo.

De la noche salió una chica que apareció ser en su juventud o sus años veinte con una chaqueta de cuero negro, camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones negro militar y botas negras militar con brillo y tenia puesto lentes de sol. Ella tuvo pelo negro largo partido solo por un pelillo azul. Ella tenia la piel blanca como mármol sin defectos solo por un tatuaje Nazi del SS cerca del pescuezo izquierdo bordado con sangre. Lo que yo encontré tan raro fue el hecho de que tenia lentes de sol puestos de noche y el hecho de que empezó de una distancia lejana y se estaba cercando mas y mas cerca como si ella volaba por el césped del cementerio.

"Bronca", Buffy dijo con tono de precaución, "¡preparasen!" Todo el mundo empezó a buscar una estaca en sus chaquetas. Buffy dijo, "¡Esperan aquí!" Y yo dije, "¡Ten cuidado!" Buffy empezó a acercársele a la chica misteriosa mientras la misteriosa siguió viniendo sin parar. Todo el mundo sostuvo su aliento y por un momento se sintió como si hasta el tiempo mismo se detuvo. Finalmente, Buffy y la chica misteriosa se pararon solo unos pies del una y la otra mientras nos mantuvimos nuestras distancias también.


	3. Confesion

Capitulo 3

Después de un raro silencio breve, La chica misteriosa se introdujo ella misma. "Mi nombre es Elisabeth Emilie Williams y yo soy una vampira Canadiense", y Buffy respondió, "Un poco lejos de donde eres y yo soy Buffy la caza vampiros y eres ceniza". Con eso, el rostro de Elisabeth se transformo de una cara humana a una forma bestial. Los ojos de Buffy se encendían, sus labios se apretaban y sus manos hicieron puños al sacar ella su estaca. La cara de Elisabeth mostraba sus fauces y sus ojos brillaban amarillo cuando se quito ella sus lentes de sol.

La vampira gruño al lanzarse ella a Buffy y Buffy rápidamente se movió a un lado como un toreador de un toro bravo. Buffy entonces tiro una patada al revés y le pego ala vampira en su cara. Elisabeth rápidamente se compuso siendo todo y vampira. Ella rápidamente hizo un salto mortal sobre Buffy y le pego a Buffy una patada al aire, tumbando a Buffy de sus pies. Buffy rápidamente se repuso posición de nuevo, cada una de ellas intercambiando golpes. Nosotros nos mantuvimos nuestra distancia y observábamos cada movimiento, cada vez mas calculado. Buffy le pego un golpe a Elisabeth que hubiera sacado el aire a un ser humano normal al volarse ella al revés y partió una lapida en el proceso..

Entonces en la distancia, luces empezaron a aparecer y yo podía oír perros ladrando. La batalla paro en seco y estabamos rodeados de luces bailando de cada dirección y no hubo donde correr. Las luces se acercaban mas y siluetas empezaron a salir de la neblina de hombres y perros. Hubo ruido de radio y placas brillando. Al ver, estabamos rodeados por la Policía Municipal de Sunnydale.

La cara de Elisabeth estaba normal de nuevo y los focos de mano nos cegaban, con perros ladrando y gruñendo a nosotros. Un anciano con gafas de concha y una lamparilla salió de entre la bola de policías. "¿Buffy eso es tu de nuevo?", El pregunto al acercársele a Buffy . "¿Qué haces aquí en tan altas horas de la noche?", Él preguntaba. Elisabeth ala sorpresa de todos intervino. "¡A Buffy y yo estabamos practicando nuestras artes marciales aquí en anticipación de una torneo que vendrá dentro de poco!". Buffy, los Scoobies y yo nos volteamos a mirar a Elisabeth en asombro que nos dejaron a todos boca abierta.

Al Elisabeth a voltearse a mirarnos, ella noto a Angel y se le abrió la quijada, "¿Angel que haces aquí?". "¿Tú la conoces?", Buffy pregunto. "¡Pues si nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo!", Angel respondió. El anciano se voltio de nuevo a Buffy y dijo, "Escuche Buffy, esta bien que te perdono aveces porque te conozco y a tus amigos", el continuo, "yo tengo la responsabilidad de un cuidador de que gente no vengan hacer travesuras y se terminan perjudicándose". El voltio su atención a Giles y dijo, "Usted señor, preocure que estos jóvenes no se meten en ningún lío". "Yo de veras lo haré", Giles dijo.

La policía se fue y momentos después el cementerio estaba de nuevo silencioso al irse la policía y el cuidador del cementerio. Buffy dijo, "¿Ahora que fue eso¿Por qué me protegisteis?. "Porque ella es un vampiro con un alma como yo", Angel dijo. "¡Como yo imagine que tuvisteis hambre coge!" Con eso Angel saco una botella de sangre de su abrigo largo y se lo lanzo a Emilie, que Angel prefiero llamarla por su segundo nombre.

"¿Pues que haces en Sunnydale?", Emilie pregunto. Angel respondió, "Empezando de nuevo". "¿De veras?", Emilie dijo. "¿Y usted?", Angel pregunto. "Solo pasando por el camino", Emilie respondió. Angel entonces se acordó. Fue en Terranova en 1896, Angelus se paro brevemente en esa parte del mundo con Darla, Spike y Drusilla. Emilie era una simple campesina quien recientemente se le partió el corazón después que su ex novio la dejo por otra mujer. Una muchacha nueva extraña se le acerco a ella, quien era de Escandinavia y su nombre era Anyanka. Emilie estaba bien enojada y amargada que ella deseaba la muerte de su ex novio y su nueva enamorada. Anyanka hizo que su deseo fuera realidad como era un demonio de venganza.

Cuando noticias le llego a Emilie que su ex novio y su nueva novia perecieron en un barco hundido. Su dolor encima de su remordimiento se lo llevo al punto de que deseaba suicidarse ella misma. Emilie se encontraba sola ala playa bañada por la luz de la luna y el brillo de las estrellas de arriba. Todo lo que podía oír era sus lamentos entre las olas como ella contemplaba tirarse de arriba del precipicio al mar.

Y entonces Angelus llego y le pregunto a Emilie porque ella estaba tan triste, ella recontó la historia a Angelus. Ella manifestó su deseo de morir cuando dijo, "Tengo el corazón tan partido que yo no puedo seguir viviendo sin mi amor ni puedo vivir con el remordimiento de conciencia que yo era la causa de su muerte, Yo sola quisiera morir", entonces Angelus se voltio a Emilie con su cara transformada de un modo bestial de vampiro y dijo, "¡Su deseo es mi mando!" e inmediatamente se voltio a morder su pescuezo y le chupo la sangre.

"¿Angel estas bien?", Buffy pregunto. "Si", Angel respondió, "a pensar que a sido un siglo desde que yo conocí a Emilie por primera vez". "Bien", Buffy dijo, " Yo se que conseguisteis tu alma como el resultado de una maldición Gitana ¿ pero como ella---?" . "Del mismo modo", Emilie interrumpió. "¿Quisieras compartir tu historia con nosotros?", Yo pregunte. "Por seguro", Emilie dijo. "¿Quién eres?" Emilie me pregunto. "Alejandro Reyes, II", Yo respondí. Buffy voltio a presentar halos Scoobies a Emilie también.

Después de pasar introducciones, Emilie se sentó en una lapida para decirnos que fue lo que paso. "Era 1940 en Europa, la segunda guerra mundial estaba tronando y los Nazis cortaron una conquista fatal por mucho de Europa", Ella dijo. "Francia se acabo de caer y yo estuve mucho en la mitad de todo, El Waffen-SS de Hitler estaban contratando voluntarios", ella continuo, " y que modo mejor para mi obtener sangre humana que en el campo de batalla". Emilie siguió, " Yo estaba con la guardia civil de Hitler deteniendo Judíos y Gitanos, que iba saber yo sobre la verdad del holocausto hasta cinco años después".

"Bueno de todos modos", ella continuo, "Yo bebí la sangre de muchos Judíos y Gitanos, y los Gitanos sobrevivientes me maldicieron con un alma". "¡Pues eso explica el tatuaje en tu pescuezo!", Buffy dijo. "Exactamente", Emilie dijo. Willow siendo de raíces Judías ella misma y Jenny siendo Gitana, miraban a Emilie con una mezcla de horror y disgusto. Willow pregunto, "¿Por qué no te mataron simplemente?". "Yo supongo de que los Gitanos sintieron de que matándome era muy fácil , como haciéndome un favor. ¡Pues ellos me maldijeron con un alma!", Emilie respondió. "Eso tiene bastante sentido viendo lo que hicisteis", Jenny contestó. "Desde entonces yo cambie de alianzas, decide a luchar al lado alos aliados y la resistencia Francesa y empece a beber sangre Alemana entonces", Emilie dijo.

"Después de la guerra, yo decidí a obtener mi sangre por medio de bancos de sangre y carnicerías", ella dijo. "¡Caray, eres como un libro de historia con patas!", Yo dije. "Yo se", ella dijo, "pero cuando tienes que vivir con 100 años de remordimiento, puede ser un peso grande", Emilie lamentaba. "¿Qué horas son?", Buffy pregunto. Yo mire mi reloj. "¡Caray!", Yo dije, "son las seis de la mañana". "¡Esta llegando el amanecer!" Buffy dijo. "¿Me puedo ir o esperaremos hasta que se sube el sol?", Emilie pregunto. Buffy miro a Angel y Angel le indico a Buffy que soltara a Emilie.

Buffy dijo, "Te puedes ir". "Hasta que nos vemos", Emilie dijo. Con eso, Emilie se paro y empezó a proceder hacia al oeste para evitar el sol mientras nos paramos todos a ver la ella desaparecer entre las tumbas de la madrugada. Angel dijo, "Yo también tengo que coger camino, bien Buffy?". "Si", Buffy dijo con una despedida de cabeza. Angel le despidió con el mismo gesto, los demas de nosotros miramos. Angel tomo un camino distinto por el cementerio también evitando el sol.

Se sentía como si yo hubiera trabajado un turno nocturno en la Florida haciendo guardia de seguridad con policías y incidentes. Menos mal que no tuve que llenar un reporte. Yo empece a bostezar y me estire. Buffy me miro y dijo, "Estas cansado ¿verdad?". Yo bostece,"¡Si!". Buffy dijo, "Mas valgo que yo vuelvo ala casa antes de que mi mama se de cuenta de que no estuve allá". Willow y Xander se vieron cansados y listos para retirar. Jenny dijo, "Escuchan, yo estoy bien cansada y algún descanso bueno está en orden". "¡Igual dicimos todos nosotros!", Xander dijo.Todos dispersaron y me fui con Giles.Nos tomamos un desayuno al llegar a su casa y nos fuimos a dormir. Al yo dormir, yo soñé un Sueño que valió recordar y contar.


	4. Traicion

Capitulo 4

Yo soñé que yo estuve solo en el cementerio de Sunnydale. Mientras yo caminaba entre las lapidas, hubo un sitio claro y en el medio de este sitio claro hubo un circulo de fuego, apareció una figura en cachucha que susurraba, "Ven aqui", sin embargo yo no sentí temor. Yo me le acerque ala figura en cachucha en él circulo de fuego y al acercarme, la figura empezó a quitarse la cachucha. Al levantar su cabeza, era reconocible. "Alejandro es yo Lucia Tejedora De Los Sueños, tu ángel", dijo Lucia, el ángel en la sotana cachucheada. El pelo de ella era mas negro que la noche con su cara más pálido y bello que la luna. Sus ojos eran grises como acero y sus labios rojos como rubí.

Su semejanza con la caza vampiros era asombrosa, menos el color del pelo y los ojos. " Ha sido un rato desde que yo soñé contigo", le dije. "Me haz hecho falta también", Lucia entono. Ella tenia alas negras de cuervo, tan negro que brillaban azul. "¿Obtendrá el Amo la piedra de luz?", Yo pregunte. "No", ella me asegura. "Yo tengo eso de la autoridad suprema. Dios lo a impedido que Lucifer el Primer Malo se lo a prohibido, eso es porque San Miguel fue enviado para vencer y botar al caído del cielo".

Lucia se salió del circulo de fuego ileso y me dio el beso mas dulce que yo he saboreado en mucho tiempo. Lucia entonces susurro seductivamente en mi oído. Yo entonces me desperté del sueno con un sentido de paz y calma y aunque me acorde del sueno vívidamente, no pude por el momento acordarme del secreto que ella susurraba en mi oído. Giles había despertado unos momentos después cuando sonó el teléfono.

Era Buffy quien llamado para invitar a nosotros a comer. Giles dijo, "Nos reuniremos contigo¿el resto del grupo va a venir?". "Si, de hecho todos nosotros te estamos esperando que lleguen ustedes", Buffy dijo. "Bien dale Reyes y yo unos minutos y estaremos al Double Meat Palace", Giles dijo y colgó el teléfono. Yo pregunte, "¿Qué es el Doublemeat Palace?". "Es la hamburguesería local", Giles respondió. Nos arreglamos rápido y nos fuimos al Double Meat Palace.

Todo el mundo encargó sus cenas, mientras yo encargue un "Double Meat Medly" que era una hamburguesa y ala misma vez un sándwich de pollo con papas fritas, pastel y un batido. Buffy compro para todos y yo fui la visita de honor. Mientras tanto donde Angel, Angel estaba pensando en Emilie cuando hubo un toque en la puerta. Angel acerco con cuidado. "¡Soy yo, Emilie, yo sé que estas allí, ábreme la puerta!" Dijo la voz en el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando Angel abrió la puerta, por seguro era Emilie.

"¿ Pues que te trajo a Sunnydale?", Angel pregunto. "Yo me entere de que este sitio esta de moda con todo y la boca del infierno, pues pense que chequearía por acá desde que Transilvania esta fuera de moda", Emilie dijo. "¿Pues donde haz estado desde el fin de la segunda guerra mundial?", Angel pregunto. "En Pittsburgh", Emilie respondió, "¿ y tu?", Ella pregunto. "Nueva York, Los Angeles y a Nueva York de nuevo", Angel respondió. "¿Pues que te hizo ir por todos lados, que es lo que no te gusto de Los Angeles?", Emilie pregunto.

"¡Es que yo tuve problemas por allá en el famoso Hyperion Hotel!", Angel respondió. "Mm, Yo pase por allá en camino a Sunnydale y el sitio estaba muerto, me dio como la piel de gallina y eso que soy vampira¿por cuanto tiempo ha estado cerrado?", Emilie pregunto. "A estado cerrado desde 1979", Angel respondió. "Ha sido un rato", Emilie dijo "¡De hecho, ha sido un rato desde que tu y yo nos encontramos cuando me convertisteis hace un siglo!", Emilie dijo.

"Pero no te lo guardo", Emilie continuaba, "hasta hoy siento que recibí mi merecido y más. Yo sé que Dios te mando para castigarme". "Dios no tuvo nada que ver con lo que nos paso", Angel dijo. "Pues ahorre su debate teológico", Emilie dijo, "lo que esta echo esta echo y nada puede cambiar lo que haya pasado". Emilie entonces continuo, "Hay rumor de que tienes un romance con la cazadora. ¿Es cierto?", Emilie pregunto. "Es cierto", Angel dijo. "¿Cómo sucedió?", Emilie pregunto. "¡De verdad de Dios, yo quisiera saber!", Angel respondió. "¿Pues porque estas preguntas?", Angel pregunto. "Curiosa", Emilie dijo. "Curiosa", ella repitió.

Después de terminar nuestras cenas, el beeper de Buffy sonó. "Quien sabrá que seria", Buffy dijo. "Con permiso¿Giles podría prestarme su celular?", Buffy pregunto. "Si, por seguro", Giles respondió y le presto el teléfono. Era Angel que llamaba a preguntar a Buffy si estaba bien si participaba Emilie en la patrulla esta noche. Buffy dijo, "Yo entiendo que Emilie es una amiga vieja de su pasado pero yo no la conozco muy bien. Pero si tu sientes que esta bien si la traes, esta bien. Yo no dudo tu juicio, yo te confi". Y colgó después de despedir de Angel y le devolvió el celular a Giles.

"No es que me mete", Yo dije, "pero pienso que debería ofrecer guías turísticas ala vida nocturna de Sunnydale, cazando vampiros turísticamente", Yo dijo chistosamente. "JAJAJA, bien gracioso", Buffy dijo con socarrón. Yo dije, "¿Quieren oír unos chistes?". "Por seguro", Buffy dijo. "Porque no, me gustan los chistes", dijo Willow. "Me gustan los cómicos", Xander dijo. Giles y Jenny me miraron fijo esperando el punto del chiste. "Esto es un chiste limpio", yo dije. Yo cogí una servilleta y lo doble nítidamente en un lazo, y me lo puse en como bigote, tocando la mesa como si fuera una puerta y dije, "Yo vine por la renta" y puse la servilleta al lado de mi cabeza y dije fingiendo voz femenino, "Pero no tengo la renta". Yo repetí esto unas veces hasta que toque como caballitos y dije con voz bien masculino, "¡Yo pago la renta!", cambie mi voz a femenino, "¡Mi héroe!" volviendo cambiar la voz a villano, "¡Contra me vencieron otra vez!"

Todo el mundo inclusive los patrones y los cajeros se rieron. "Me tuvisteis que hacer reír", Buffy dijo todavía reíndose de mi acto cómico. "Me alegra de ver que eres la vida de la fiesta", Xander dijo. "Eres phenomo, Reyes eso era genial", Willow dijo. "Ha sido un rato desde que tuve un buen chiste", Cordelia dijo quien estaba silenciosamente comiendo. "Es bueno que tengas un sentido de humor", Giles observaba. Jenny solo le dio riza, giraba la cabeza y dijo, " ¡Eso fue bien bueno!"

"Pues volviendo halos asuntos", Buffy dijo, "Nos reuniremos con Angel y Emilie esta noche donde Giles". Nos miramos al oeste donde se estaba bajando el sol. "Sé esta oscureciendo", Buffy dijo. Pues nosotros limpiamos nuestra mesa y botamos lo que nos sobro ala basura al salirnos. Mientras cogíamos camino a casa de Giles, nos pasamos una iglesia ortodoxa. Buffy pregunto al pasar la iglesia, "¿Por qué hay cruces de triple barra en esa iglesia?"

"Si yo note que uno de ellos es diagonal", Willow dijo. "¿Qué quiere decir eso?", Xander pregunto. "Si¿por qué son distintos?", Cordelia pregunto. "Me acuerdo", yo dije, "desde que yo conocí a un sacerdote Ruso Ortodoxo en Cleveland en 1985 porque la triple cruz y más". Yo entonces continúe, "La barra diagonal en la cruz de ellos de ellos quiere decir que no hay música en esa iglesia ". "Que aburridor", Buffy dijo. "¿Por qué prohiben la música?", Willow pregunto.

"Porque", yo respondí, "según ese sacerdote Ruso Ortodoxo, antes de que comenzara el tiempo, El Primer Malo, Lucifer era el Jefe Musical de Dios, el era el ángel mas bello que Dios había creado, el hasta tuvo flautas hecho dentro de el por lo tanto desde que Lucifer invento la música, pues la música es del diablo, el primer malo. Eso es porque las iglesias ortodoxos prohiben la música, solo permiten cánticos. "¡Como si Dios no pudo haber escogido otro músico!", Buffy dijo. "¡Eso esta jodido!", Willow dijo. "Pues ese sacerdote Ruso Ortodoxo olvido a decirte que David tocaba el arpa y escribió los Salmos que eran canciones", Giles dijo.

"¿Qué mas te dijo ese sacerdote?", Jenny pregunto. "Yo entonces le pregunte al sacerdote", yo continue, "¿por qué los hombre-lobos y los vampiros le temen al centeno y la plata?". El sacerdote dijo, "Porque cuando Cristo tuvo la unltima cena, el pan fue de centeno sin levadura, cuando Cristo dijo, "Esto es mi cuerpo, comenselo en mi memoria", Cristo santifico el centeno y hico el grano sagrado. Lo que respete la plata, acuérdate que Judas Iscariote traiciono a Jesús por treinta piezas de plata".

"Bien", Buffy dijo, "Sigue". Yo continue, "Cuando Cristo fue crucificado, el estaba crucificado con clavos de madera de nueve pulgadas pues la estaca sin mencionar que Vlad Tepes también conocido como Vlad el Impalador , empalaba halos Turcos siglos después en estacas de madera. El también bebía la sangre de sus enemigos. "¡Hala!", Buffy dijo, "por alguien que sea solo un guardia de seguridad sabes mucho". Yo dije, "Yo he estudiado la historia, geografía y religión entre otras cosas".

"Es mas", Yo continue, "según este sacerdote, Judas Iscariote se había suicidado, Dios lo resucito y le dijo a Judas, "Maldecido estarás tu por haber traicionado a mi hijo, usted recorrera la tierra desde ahora hasta el juicio final. Por sangre derramastes y sangre consumiras para siempre. Judas Iscariote fue luego conocido como Condo Dracula". "¿Qué tal de Nosferatu?", Buffy pregunto. "El es actualmente Cartofilo, el guardia portero de Poncio Pilato", yo dije, "¡el se gano su maldición parecido cuando fue el primer centurión de pegarle a Jesús Cristo!"

"Mm, interesante", Jenny dijo. "Bien interesante", Giles dijo. Al fin nos llegamos ala casa de Giles donde Angel y Emilie nos estaban esperando halla afuera.


	5. Los archivos de Berlin

Capitulo 5

"¿ Cuánto tiempo se han esperado?" , Giles pregunto halos vampiros con almas. "Desde que se bajo el sol", Angel respondió. Giles saco las llaves de su casa y todo el mundo entro menos Emilie. Después de un rato yo note que todos habían entrado menos Emilie. Yo pregunte, "¿Que pasa Emilie?". "No puedo entrar", dijo ella. "Ay, disculpe por favor pase", Giles dijo al indicarla para entrar desde que yo me acuerdo que un vampiro no puede entrar solo sí esta invitado.

Emilie entro sin mas problemas y sé junto con nosotros en la reunión. "Pues esto es la honda", Giles dijo, "las buenas noticias son que yo hice mi investigación sobre la piedra de luz y lo mas que el Amo lo deseo, Yo verdaderamente pienso que ni el ni la Orden de Aurelio lo conseguirán". "Pues estamos seguros", Buffy dijo. "En cierto modo si, pero todavía hay mas que hacer", Giles aseguro. "El Amo parara en nada para dominar al mundo", Giles continuo, "mantén en mente de que son sus planes para la cosecha".

"¿Que quieres decir?", Yo pregunte. "El Amo quiere mandar sus siervos a matar lo mas gente que puedan, para que llegue a ciertos números de mortalidades. El se puede salir y desatar el caos y tratar de traer el Apocalipsis", Buffy me informo. "Ah, eso me recordó de un libro que yo había leído hace tres anos llamado, 'Lucifer Destronado'", Yo dije. "Allí hubo una Boca del Infierno en Alemania, por lo que me importa quizás todavía existe.. Pues un castillo fue fundado encima de esa boca del infierno llamado Castillo Wewelsberg. Poco se sabe de lo que sucedía allí adentro pero según el libro, Hitler era miembro de la sociedad Vril y el Thule Gesellschaft", yo continué, "pues durante la segunda Guerra Mundial, La razón mística del holocausto fue que Hitler estaba haciendo su propia cosecha. Su supremo objetivo fue de matar 7.777.777 Judíos quien era el pueblo escogido de Dios para siempre destrozar el Judeo-Cristianidad y al fin llevar acabo su ascensión y el Apocalipsis".

"¿Quién fue el que escribió ese Lucifer lo que sea libro?", Buffy pregunto. "Fue escrito por William y Sharon Schnoebelen, publicado por Chick Publications yo creo", Yo respondí. "Ellos están localizados aquí en California quisiera agregar", Yo agregue. "¿Pues tu estas diciendo que esta cosecha y el Apocalipsis han sido intentado antes correcto?", Buffy pregunto. "Por toda las edades desde el principio del tiempo todo comenzó siendo luchado por los siglos, bueno y malo están siempre en la batalla por supremacía", Yo dije.

"Buena cosa y menos mal que Dios ha tenido otros planes y los aliados bombardearon el Castillo Wewelsberg casi a ruinas", Yo dije. "Tu ves, Buffy todo sucede por una razón y tu estas aquí por un motivo, una misión", Yo le dije a Buffy. "Tú y todo esta gente aquí hoy son instrumentos de Dios sirviendo su plan divino", Yo dije a Buffy. "Pues todo este rhetorica religioso y histórico me tiene bien confundida y atónita", Cordelia dijo. "Yo lo encuentro interesante", Willow dijo. "Usted haría buen vigilante", Giles dijo. "Un excelente vigilante también", Xander dijo. "Yo pienso que eres genial", Jenny agrego.

Angel y Emilie se sentaron allí silenciosamente escuchando todo la conversación. "Yo sabia que yo estuve sirviendo una causa satánica durante la guerra y Hitler era como el Amo solo Hitler no era un vampiro", Emilie dijo. Angel se sentó allí como si el estuviera en meditación profundo. "¿Algo té molesta, Angel?", Buffy pregunto. "No, yo estuve pensando profundamente lo que Reyes dijo, esos todo", Angel respondió. "Muy bien", Giles dijo. "Nos vamos de patrulla", dijo Buffy.

Dentro de poco, estabamos de nuevo en el cementerio de Sunnydale, todo el mundo con estacas en la mano. Todo parecía callado, son el ocasional sonido de un búho partiendo el silencio del aire nocturno. Yo mire hacia arriba a notar la luna llena, parte escondida detrás de las nubes. ¡Mas allá yo note lo que apareció ser gente viniendo a nosotros con espadas! Ellos tenían los mismos trajes como caballeros sin armadura. Yo dije, "¡Oye mira!". Buffy dijo, "Bronca". "¿Quién o que son, vampiros?", Yo pregunte. "Son mas que vampiros", Buffy dijo, "son la orden de Aurelio". Todo el mundo preparo, como soldados en sus estaciones de batalla.

Mientras se acercaba la Orden de Aurelio, mi mano se encogió mi estaca mas y más apretadamente al sentir mi adrenalina sobre pasar mi cuerpo. Yo empece a quebrar en un sudor frío. Cada momento pasando se ponía mas y más intenso mientras mi corazón palpitaba. La Orden de Aurelio vino de un simple paso a un avance de ataque al sacar sus espadas. Yo tragué saliva y nerviosamente pregunte a Buffy, "¿Qué vamos hacer, ellos tienen espadas largas mientras tenemos estas estacas cortas?"

"No te preocupes", Buffy dijo, "esto es donde saco mi ase de la manga y cambio a plan B". Yo pregunte, "Bien¿qué es eso?". Buffy voltio a Giles sin decir ni una palabra. Giles automáticamente sabia que hacer. Se bajo su costal del hombro que era casi una maleta de golf. Una mochila y con una carga grande. Giles abrió la mochila apuradamente a revelar un armario de armas bien medieval en comparación con las armas de hoy. Giles saco tres espadas, dos hachas de batalla y un galardón con pullas. Yo fui afortunado de encontrar un tubo largo de plomo tirado por allí en el césped del cementerio. Giles dijo, "Yo tengo algo mejor para ti que eso". El saco un arma raro como un bastón con oses en cada punta.

"Personalmente", Yo dije, "¡me sentiría más cómodo con una espada!". "Coge el mío", dijo Buffy. Con eso, Buffy me dio su espada mientras cogió la guadaña. Nosotros formamos un circulo mirando hacia afuera para evitar ataques de sorpresa. La Orden de Aurelio, vino y comenzó una batalla. Antes, yo no me encontraba en una batalla como esta. Buffy manejo su doble guadaña con la máxima eficiencia, gracia y finesa, que dentro de poco decapito unos vampiros ella sola. Yo tuve el tiempo de mi vida peleando una batalla de espada con un vampiro que me hizo sentir como si yo fuera Duncan MacCleod de una telenovela que se llamaba "Highlander"(Los Inmortales).

Yo batalle como chispa hasta que el vampiro que yo peleaba se descuido y al instante, yo lo decapite y su cabeza callo de sus hombros explotando el cuerpo y todo en una nube de polvo. Willow casi le sobrellevo un vampiro que ella luchaba en contra, hasta que yo cogí mi estaca y lo polverise literalmente. Willow sonrojo y dijo, "Gracias, Reyes" pero la batalla faltaba mucho antes que se llevaba a cabo. Giles lucho con el galardón de pullas con habilidad el mismo. Mientras nuestros dos vampiros aliados, Angel y Emilie estaban cortando un buen barrido con sus hachas de batalla.

Xander estaba en lucha con su vampiro hasta que Cordelia estaco y polvoreo el vampiro mientras Jenny lucho valientemente con una espada que logro en obtener de un vampiro empolvorizdo. Finalmente de todo la docena de vampiros que nos atacaron, solo dos fueron despachados. Buffy saco un guante de cadenillas y un bumerán filoso. Buffy lo lanzo de tal modo que decapito los dos vampiros que nos retiraron, espolvorizados y el bumerán se le devolvió a Buffy. "Yo estoy sorprendido de que no vino el cuidador del cementerio con la policía esta vez", Yo dije. "Mm, hablando de tal ¿donde estará él esta noche?", Buffy pregunto. "Quizás tuvo la noche libre", Yo respondí. "Él vive aquí", Buffy dijo, "aunque él tuviera la noche libre¡el no se va a ningún lado!". "¡Hay un gato encerrado!", Giles dijo.

"Algo no huele bien", Buffy dijo. Nosotros procedíamos a donde vivía el cuidador que era una casa de un piso casi pequeño para hacer una choza. Buffy toco diciendo, "¡Hola!". "Yo veo las luces prendidas", Yo dije, "el debería estar allí". Buffy trato de abrir la puerta y veo que la puerta estaba sin atrancar. Buffy y Giles procedieron adentro con las demás de nosotros siguiendo. Solo Angel y Emilie esperaban afuera. "No toques nada", Buffy advirtió. Nos llegamos ala sala y encontramos lo que aparecía ser el cuidador sentado en su sillón. Nos venimos por detrás, Buffy dijo, "¡Hola!". No hubo respuesta, cuando se le camino al frente, los ojos de Buffy se engrandecieron y lanzo un grito apagado. "¿Que es?", Yo pregunte. El cuidador estaba muerto con dos puncturas en el pescuezo, muerto de una mordida de un vampiro.


	6. Operacion Relampago

Capitulo 6

Giles sintió por un pulso en el cuello del cuidador. "¡Muerto!", Giles dijo, "la sangre se desaguo fuera!" Buffy saco su estaca y estaco el cadáver del cuidador. Su cadáver estallo instantáneamente en una nube de polvo. "¿Cómo supo usted?", Yo pregunte. La "experiencia", Buffy dijo. "Será un rato antes de que su ausencia llegue a ser notable", Buffy dijo. "Pienso que debemos ir", Willow dijo. "Eso es apenas lo que estaba a punto de decir", Xander dijo. "¡Este lugar nunca para de hacerme sentir incomoda!", Cordelia dijo. Jenny se abrazo como si tuviera frio y se acerco a Giles, echando una mirada alrededor.

"¿Por que nosotros no vayamos al hogar de Giles'?", Sugerí yo. "Buena idea", dijo Buffy. "Además viene el lunes y yo asumo que ustedes tienen escuela y Giles estará trabajando", Yo dije. "¿Que haré yo mientras ustedes están ocupados?", Yo pregunte. Giles contesto, "recuerdo que el director quiso tiempo que en algún parte se ofreciera servicios de voluntarios para la biblioteca y yo estoy seguro que usted es el hombre para el trabajo y por supuesto es temporario". "¡Genial!", Yo conteste, "eso trabaja para mí".

El siguiente, todos estaban en escuela. Giles me había traído a introducirme al director como un voluntario. Fui dado unos pocas formas para llenar y fui dado un pase de autorización. Ayude a Giles por la mayoría del día que catalogaba y reservaba libros, y yo ayudaba ofrecer a cualquier estudiante buscar libros. Durante periodos de reposo, Buffy y los amigos vendrían y verificaran con nosotros para saber cualquier noticia y información que ellos podrán haber necesitado. Cuando el día lectivo finalizo nos reuniremos juntos y discutiremos los acontecimientos de anoche y para planear el anochecer adelante.

Mientras tanto, el Amo había obtenido las noticias de su derrota de su ejercito y él estaba furioso. "Yo no puedo creer que la mayoría de mis vampiros violentos perdieron ala cazadora y su banda escasa de amigos. Si hubiera estado allí en un golpe poderoso, ellos todo habrán sido muerto. Yo los hubiera aplastado como bichos y los hubiera aplastados con palmeta como moscas". "Pero, Amo", dijo uno de los vampiros. "¡ Silencio, y no se atreve jamas interrumpir me!", El Amo dijo. "Puedo necesitar un mejor plan, una estrategia diferente", el Amo dijo.

"Tengo uno", el vampiro interrumpió otra vez. "¡Pense que le a dije usted no me interrumpiera otra vez!", El Amo grito, "¡y mas vale que sea bueno o esto será la ultima vez que usted jamas me interrumpe otra vez!". Con eso, el Amo asió el vampiro por el cuello de camisa y dijo, "Comienza hablar!" El vampiro dijo, "raptaremos la mama de la cazadora y atraeremos la cazadora a rescatar a su madre donde tendremos una trampa para ella y para sus amigos". "El plan es agradable, pero", el Maestro contesto. "Pero lo que", el vampiro dijo. El Amo estaco el vampiro y el estallo en una nube de polvo. "Esto es la ultima vez que usted jamas me interrumpir otra vez", el Amo dijo.

El Amo reunió su doblez de vampiros y dijo, "Escuchan, esto es lo que haremos". El Amo miro todos presente para asegurar que sus seguidores prestaban atención inclusive el resto de la Orden de Aurelius que sobrevivieron el ataque violento la noche anterior. "Cuando la madre de Buffy viene a su hogar esta noche, usted la deber capturar antes de que ella tenga una oportunidad de entrar a su casa. Hará una nota que indica donde encontrarnos solo. Una vez que nosotros capturamos y matamos la cazadora, Sunnydale será nuestro y eventualmente el mundo".

Desconocido al Amo y sus acólitos, Angel y Emilie se escondieron cerca a escuchar escondido el plan malo del Amo. Angel cuchicheado, "Tenemos que advertir a Buffy!" "Yo tengo un plan", Emilie susurro. "Nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo", Angel dijo. "¡vámonos!", Emilie dijo. El sol comenzaba a bajar. Estabamos todos en la casa de Buffy, por la primera vez yo pise el hogar de la cazadora. Buffy me mostró su casa. El teléfono sonó y Buffy contesto.

"¿Hola?", Buffy dijo, "Ah hola¿ que acontece Mama? Usted viene mas luego que lo usual, Bueno si yo no estoy aquí yo quizás este en la casa Willow y gracias dejarme saber que usted quizas estaras corriendo tarde. BUENO, adiós mama" y Buffy colgó el teléfono. Buffy anuncio, "Mi mama va a estar viniendo luego que lo usual tan podemos permanecer aquí para un rato". Apenas entonces el teléfono sonó otra vez. "Probablemente mama se olvido de decirme algo", Buffy dijo y contesto el teléfono.

"Hola, mama", Buffy dijo. "¿ Disculpe, Angel estas bien?", Buffy pregunto. Después de un tiempo largo, Buffy dio gracias a Angel y colgó el teléfono "¿Qué es?", Giles y yo preguntábamos al unísono. Buffy nos miro raro por un momento. "Mi madre esta en peligro", Buffy dijo. "Que clase del peligro?", Yo pregunte expresando mi concernimiento. "El Amo y su índole de vampiros planean raptar mi madre para atraerme a rescatarla".

"¡Te están haciendo una encerada!", Dije. "Es una trampa", Giles dijo. "¿Que haremos nosotros?", Willow pregunto. "Aquí esta el plan", Buffy dijo. "Discutí esto con Angel", Buffy continuo, "¡pondremos una trampa contraria!" "¿Contraria que?", Cordelia pregunto. "Contra trampa", Buffy dijo, " y tenemos que actuar rápidamente. Emilie sé esta preparando y ella casi esta lista mientras hablamos. Ella esta haciendo lucir como mi mama de lejos. Giles y Jenny la recogerán mientras escogemos los lugares estratégicos donde nos esconderemos, así que cuando los lacayos del Maestro tienden una emboscada a Emilie que piensan que ella es mi mama, nosotros los tenderemos una emboscada en lugar."

"Apuramos mejor" ,Yo dije. Así que todos establecemos los puntos estratégicos de la vigilancia, yo me apresure al Radio Shack con Giles para que pudiera adquirir suficientes walkie-talkies para todos con orejeras de micrófono para comunicar sin delatarnos al enemigo. Giles, Jenny y yo fuimos a buscar con Emilie y Angel. Emilie se termino de arreglar a tiempo al nosotros llegar y ella se vio diferente. De lejos ella no era distinguible de la mama de Buffy. Giles y yo repasamos el plan con Emilie y Angel.

Mostre Angel y Emilie los radios con los auriculares, con cual Giles y yo habíamos probado y comenzábamos a utilizar. Pregunto Angel, "¿Qué es esto?" "El toque que termina a su plan", Yo conteste, "¡una arma secreta yo estoy seguro el Maestro y sus seguidores no han pensado de comunicaciones de radio!". Angel y Emilie rieron. "Usted es genial", Emilie dijo. "Por lo menos paga por tener un guardia de seguridad en el equipo", Angel dijo." Estos radios deben ser suficientemente poderosos para ser oído por todas partes de Sunnydale", Yo dije. Angel giro para mirar el coche de Giles y entonces otro vehículo familiar que miraba. "¿Quién maneja el vehículo de la madre de Buffy?", Angel preguntado.

"Bueno, Buffy me dijo los datos, la marca, el modelo y el color el vehículo de su mama, así que tuvo Jenny alquilar un vehículo idéntico en su tarjeta de crédito", Yo dije. "Bien, nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo,Yo dije. Tire las llaves sobre a Emilie para que ella pudiera utilizar el vehículo alquilado mientras Angel se escondo discretamente en el asiento de espalda bajo una sabana con unas pocas estacas. Dije a Emilie a que hora ella debe empezar a ir a la casa del Buffy a poner en correlación el regreso normal del horario del trabajo de Joyce, la mama¡ de Buffy.

Giles, Jenny y yo nos apuramos a darle los radios a Buffy, Willow, Xander y Cordelia. Ellos fueron informados en como utilizarlos. Willow dijo, "¡Ah ,eso es phenomenal!" ."¡Caray, ahora estamos como un ramo de detectives!", Xander dijo. "O la Escuadra de modulación", Cordelia dijo. "Si queremos hacer esta operación un éxito, todos nosotros debemos ser coordinados y debemos ser organizados en una unidad luchadora, la cazadora no esta sola", Yo dije.

"Toma un lió de barras atadas alrededor de un hacha para formar un fasces y tan estará con nosotros", yo continúe, "Esto se llamara la operación Blitzkrieg como el relámpago golpearemos, el Amo nunca jamas nos subestimara. Él sabrá que sus días finales se acerca y que la cazadora y nosotros prevaleceremos para ser cometidos a la libertad, la justicia y la vida". "¡BUENO. Todos asumen sus posiciones y esperan el momento de golpear, el aviso será cuando los vampiros van para Emilie entonces comenzamos, ahora vayamos!", Buffy dijo.

Buffy me acudió y dijo," Reyes, usted no sabe cuan contento yo estoy que usted estas aquí. Su apoyo nos da todo un sentido nuevo del orgullo y la dirección". Con eso, Buffy me dio un abrazo grande de oso y un beso en la mejilla que dejo una mancha.


	7. Asalto

Capitulo 7

La trampa se ha puesto, todas radios se probaron y nuestros nombres de código eran Asesino 1,2,3 etcétera. Buffy era Asesino 1, Yo era Asesino 2, Giles era Asesino 3, Xander era Asesino 4, Willow era Asesino 5, Cordelia era Asesino 6, Angel era Asesino 7 y Emilie eran Asesinos 8.y Jenny asesino 9 "Asesino 2 a Asesinos 7 y 8¿que es su veinte(sitio)?" "¿Mi qué?", El Asesino 7 preguntado. "¿Su ubicación?", Clarifiqué. "Asesino 8 y dirigen al Asesino Uno veinte sobre", el Asesino 7 dijeron. "¿Qué es su ETA?", Pregunté. "Un minuto", el Asesino 8 contesto. "Todas unidades de asesino, el estar listo", Yo ordené.

Un minuto después, Emilie subió el camino de entrada a la casa del Buffy. La Orden de Aurelius y otros vampiros escondía ya en los arbustos que esperaban para abalanzarse en Emilie, pensando que era la mamá de Buffy, Joyce. Emilie abrió el tronco para obtener dos bolsas repletas de lo que aparecieron ser comestibles, Emilie tiró las bolsas en sus armamentos, cerró el tronco y hacía su manera a la casa. Apenas entonces, los vampiros salieron y apresuraron a ella por el momento del éxtasis cuando Emilie giró y dijo, "¡Buscándome!"

Di la señal, Buffy y la leva de la pandilla salieron de sus escondrijos así como Angel, Giles y yo mismo. La Orden de Aurelius y los vampiros que vinieron a participar en el rapto encontró a sí mismo rodeados. Una batalla resulto cuando Buffy y yo con nuestros aliados sacamos las estacas de madera producidas y las estacas más de madera de las bolsas de compra. Esta vez los vampiros de la Orden de Aurelius hicieron un error, ellos vinieron sin sus espadas. Era combate de mano a mano y ambos lados lucharon esforzadamente. Buffy estacó el primero y estalló en una nube de polvo.

Utilicé otro vampiro en el hombro y cuando giró, yo lo estaqué, volviendo en polvo también. Después que la batalla larga llego a su fin, nada se dejó pero el polvo y nosotros mismos cubrídos en el polvo. "Usted debió vista la expresión en esa cara del vampiro cuando se di cuenta yo no era mamá de Buffy y yo acabe de estacar a él", Emilie dijo y entonces rió. "¡Buscándome!", Emilie siguió diciendo con la risa. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia y Giles miraron en la perplejidad. Acabo de reír con ella como agrietado de chistes. Angel dijo, " Emilie no se ha reído así en mucho tiempo!". "¡Cuándo nos tiramos en el suelo con la risa," Buffy dijo, "pienso estos dos apenas lo perdieron!" "¡Ellos flippity, floppity, echado al aire!", Xander dijo. "Ellos son toda burbuja con la risa", Willow dijo. "Ellos han sido agobiados y han sido golpeados con el humor irrefrenable", Giles dijo. "Mientras no se moriran literalmente de la risa, todo deberia de estar bien",dijo Jenny."¡BUENO, basta que no era así de chistoso!", Cordelia dijo.

Después de un rato, la risa se apagó y fue agobiado con hipo. Como me levanté para sacudir yo mismo, yo eché una mirada alrededor y advertí que todos habían dejado. "¿Dónde están? (Hipo)", Yo pregunté. Seguí las huellas que ellos habían dejado atrás que ellos llevaron a la acera. Cada yarda anterior de arbustos hizo una pared que separaba las casas. Cuándo seguí los vestigios a la acera, Buffy y la pandilla saltaron fuera por detrás de los arbustos con Angel y Emilie con sus caras de bestial de vampiro y Buffy con un arco desarmado, ellos me asustaron con su fuerte, "¡BU!" Que me hizo pegar un grito, que dos chicas de la casa de al lado de la casa del Buffy vinieron armadas con bates de béisbol para defenderme según para defenderme.

Me preguntaron ellas, "Estas bien?". Yo dije, "¡Sí, era apenas mis amigos que juegan una broma con migo, eso es todo!". "¡Ah, bueno, acabamos de pensar que estaban golpeando a un 'gay'!", Las dos chicas dijeron y se devolvieron a su casa agarradas de mano. "Ooohhh Cayo, Xander dijo. "Bien, se ve que acabamos de encontrar las lesbianas locales del vecindario", yo dije tratando de agarrar el aliento. Era el turno de Buffy de reír así como el resto de la pandilla. Yo no lo tomé a pecho y vine a apreciar el humor después. Apenas entonces la mamá de Buffy, Joyce sé parqueo en el camino de entrada. Cuándo salió Joyce de su vehículo, ella preguntó, "¿De quien es ese vehículo?" Emilie contesto, "Ah es mío". Joyce miró Emilie con una mirada de perplejidad en su cara. Joyce preguntado, "BUENO no sólo es usted impulsor del mismo vehículo que manejo pero usted casi se parece a mi hasta en el peinado, que honda con eso?"

"¡Mm, quizás ella es una imitadora de 'Joyce'!", Yo contesté. "¿Quién es usted?", Joyce me preguntó. "Alejandro Reyes, II", yo contesté. "Encontré su hija y a sus amigos por Giles", yo dije. "¿Qué clase de trabajo hace usted?", Ella preguntó. La "seguridad", yo contesté, "Yo trabajo como un guarda de seguridad en la Florida pero estoy haciendo el trabajo de voluntario temporeramente por Giles en la secundaria de Sunnydale en la biblioteca ", yo la dije. "Eso es bueno saber", Joyce dijo. "Los invito a todos para la cena, yo cocinare", Joyce dijo invitosamente. Todos aceptamos contentamente la invitación y tuvimos la cena.

Después que la cena finalizó y tuvimos alguna conversación viva con Joyce, todos nosotros fuimos al Bronz mientras Joyce Summers permaneció en la casa a la limpieza general. Oktoberfest se había acabado y todo estaba distinto, tocaban esa noche una artista famosa llamada Traci Lords tocaba una canción llamado, "Good and Evil(Bueno y Malo)". La canción abrió como un tema de una pelicula de horror y la banda comenzó a tocar. "¿Deseas bailar?", Buffy me preguntó. "Yo no sé cómo", yo contesté. "Eso está bien", Buffy dijo, "será como un lapdance". Buffy bailo provocativamente a la música como si en un trance mientras la banda tocó su canción misteriosa.

Giles, Jenny y Cordelia bebieron y charlaron, pero con la música alta no pude oír lo que ellos decían. Xander y Willow bailaron mientras Angel y Emilie bailaron seductivamente uno con el otro a la música. Cuándo la música paro y la canción finalizo, todos pararon el baile y todo giraron inclusive yo mismo a la banda y aplaudimos como el cantante delantero y el grupo postraron de pie y se fueron. Buffy ella misma de nuevo pensando que le que poseyó ella bailar y actuar tan seductivamente. Después de un rato ella se le olvido y siguió gozando la atmósfera del club del baile del Bronz.

Giles miró su reloj y entonces todos nosotros hicimos igualmente y nos dimos cuenta de que tiempo había volado rápidamente. Todos avanzamos para salir. Al salir una vez todos nosotros tomamos un soplo del aire nocturno, nosotros oímos a una chica joven que llamaba por auxilio. Verificamos y suficiente seguro era otro vampiro, mientras el vampiro estaba ocupado, Buffy produjo una estaca y perforó la estaca en el corazón del vampiro que causa el vampiro a estallar y desaparecerse en una nube de polvo. "¿Qué aconteció?", Preguntó la chica que acabamos de salvar. "Adivino que nosotros lo espantamos", Buffy contestó.

La chica nos dio gracias y todos nosotros nos ofrecimos a acompañarla a su casa. Aceptó contentamente ella y yo pregunté Buffy, "¿Conoces a todos sus amigos esta manera?". "¡Más o menos!", Buffy contestó. Muy al fondo abajo en la boca del infierno, el Amo estaba furioso. "¡Yo no lo puedo creer!", El Amo gruñido al azotar el puño en el brazo de su trono sobre las noticias de su derrota de su ejercito. "Esa Cazadora y sus amigos entrometidos me infieren por el momento", el Amo dijo enojadizamente. "Tendrá que encontrar una manera de vencer esa maldita cazadora y esos aliados de ella", el Amo gruñó.

"Tengo un plan, distintamente mejor y más distintamente superior todavía. "¡Un plan para oponer fuera la cazadora, sus amigos y todo Sunnydale!", El Amo dijo. "¿Qué es?", Darla preguntó. "¡Es una super arma que en el pasado salvó Sunnydale, pero ahora lo enterrará!", El Amo dijo esquematizar. Darla reflejó para un rato y preguntó. "¿Es algo en el pico más alto encima de Sunnydale, un cañón viejo?" "¡Sí!", El Maestro contestó. "¡Ahora suena divertido!", Darla dijo y ellos con el resto de los vampiros estallaron en la risa macabra.

Una vez que la risa se apagó, el Amo dijo, "Darla, yo necesitaré comisionarla y unos pocos sujetos confiados a inspeccionar para ver si el cañón y son munición todavía sirve". "Sabiendo cómo cosas se construyeron en los 1940's, yo estoy bastante seguro que servirá todavía", Darla dijo. "Bien", el Amo dijo, "establece el cañón y lo apunta si es posible en el hogar de la Cazadora". "Su deseo, mi mando", la vampiresa dijo.


	8. Los archivos de Tokio

Capitulo 8

Después que nosotros aseguramos que la chica llega seguramente a su casa. Todos fuimos de manera a la casa de Buffy. De allí todos dispersaron y volví con Giles a su hogar. Después de tal anochecer emocionante, yo dormí. Como dormí, soñé un sueño. Soñé que estaba en la cima de una montaña grande de la colina de Sunnydale. En esa montaña era un cañón inmenso, que desprendió y destruyó todo Sunnydale. En un anillo de hongo venenoso, Lucia apareció llevando la misma bata encapuchada negra, ella sollozaba y cuando ella giró su cara arriba a verme, ella miraba llorando las lágrimas de sangre. "¡Ustedes todos están en peligro, en un peligro terrible!", Lucia mi ángel me dijo. "Usted debe advertir a Buffy y los otros. Usted les debe decir este sueño", Lucia me dijo.

"¿Cómo reaccionarán ellos basándose en un sueño?", Yo pregunté. "¡Usted no puede saber ni lo puede pensar, pero ellos lo creerán!", Lucia dijo. "Yo fui el que poseyó Buffy en el Bronze cuando ella bailó para usted, era yo pero esto nos será mantenido entre nosotros que no será revelados pero usted les debe advertir del plan maestro para la venganza y la destrucción", Lucia advirtió. "¡Ahora despierta!", Lucia ordenó. "Despierta", Buffy dijo como ella me despertaba en mi mundo de despierto. "Tuve un sueño grave", yo dije a Buffy. Era 12:01 P.M. en la tarde. "¿Lo quiere compartir con migo?", Buffy preguntó. "Soñé de un dejar pasar montañoso del precipicio sobre Sunnydale, y en ese precipicio era un cañón que me fue disparado y fue destruido Sunnydale", yo le dije. "¿Dónde están los otros?", Yo pregunté. "En la preparatoria", Buffy contestó.

"Era mandada aquí por Giles de averiguar como estabas y para traerte a la escuela", Buffy dijo. "Genial", Yo dije y me levanté, obtuve los zapatos y los calcetines y me fui con Buffy a la Preparatoria de Sunnydale. Encontramos en la biblioteca con Giles, los otros estaban allí menos Angel y Emilie por razones obvias. Estaba la luz del día. Mientras tanto, en las cavernas de Sunnydale profundo y bien dentro de la montaña, Darla y los otros vampiros se pararon a admirar el grande monumento histórico que se paró ante ellos. Era un cañón inmenso con capacidades antiaéreas. Descansó en vías férreas que dirigen hasta la salida fuera de la boca mirando hacia a Sunnydale. "Es maravilloso", Darla exclamó con un tono de admiración en su voz. Ella barrió elegantemente la mano que caricia la superficie del cañón.

"Pensar, usted salvó una vez Sunnydale y ahora usted lo destruirá", Darla dijo aseguradamente. "¿Todavía sirve la munición?", Darla preguntó. Había los cajones de la munición y la pólvora cerca de que se dejaron atrás por el militar estado unidense en breve después que la segunda guerra mundial finalizó. Uno de los vampiros asieron un cajón de la munición y lo tiró fuera de la cueva en el precipicio cuidadosamente evitando el sol mortal afuera en el proceso. Un choque y la explosión se oyeron seguidos por las llamas y una nube negra que resultó de la explosión. Un guardabosque del parque manejaba dentro de la vecindad general cuando él vio y oyó la explosión. "¿Caray, qué diablos era eso?", Él se preguntó en el asombro. El guardabosques del parque manejó en su jeep arriba el sendero de la montaña.

Él manejó hacia la dirección de la explosión, cuando él subió la cima él miró el lugar exacto donde la explosión era. Él azotó los frenos para dejar pasar el área y salió del jeep. La mandíbula se dejó caer. El guardabosque del parque vio el cráter más grande que él había visto jamás y había buscado el lado del precipicio a la boca de la cueva donde el cañón se albergó. El guardabosque del parque subió de nuevo en su jeep y manejó aun más arriba hasta que él alcanzara la boca de la cueva. Él caminó dentro para inspeccionar, él se quitó su sombrero y miró el supercañón que salvó una vez su pueblo de origen y su país de una fuerza procurada de la invasión por los japoneses. Él caminó aun más dentro de la cueva y vio huellas.

El guardabosque del parque Agachó para sentirse las huellas y noto que eran reciente. Darla salió por detrás el cañón masivo. El guardabosque buscó y dijo, "Señorita, usted no es permitido estar aquí sin un permiso, esto es un área restringida y si usted tuvo algo que ver con esa explosión afuera, usted está en un apuro grave porque eso es una ofensa federal". "¿Ah realmente?", Darla preguntó inocentemente. "¿Dónde esta escrito?", Darla preguntó. "¡Señorita, usted tendrá que venir con migo, usted está bajo el arresto!", El guardabosque dijo. "¿Para qué?", Darla preguntó al cambiar su cara en la mirada del vampiro bestial. "¡Que---?", el guardabosque contestó en el horror sacudido. Él giró hacia la salida para sólo ver su manera bloqueada por más vampiros. El guardabosque del parque comenzó a romper en un sudor frío y el corazón comenzó a palpitar.

"Ustedes detentasen o ustedes estarán en el problema más grave", el guardabosque del parque logró decir. Él sacó su fusil y comenzó a disparar a los vampiros a ninguna utilidad y los vampiros se acercaron mas, encerrando en él. "¿Qué usted hace?", el guardabosques gritado como vino Darla por detrás y tomó una mordedura grande fuera del cuello que el guardabosque dejo salir un chillido que resonó fuera a la entrada de la cueva. Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de Sunnydale, Buffy me preguntó, "¿Podría usted repetir a todos lo que usted me dijo, el sueño que usted tuvo?" "Ah sí", dije, "soñé que había un cañón inmenso en una montaña fuera de Sunnydale y el cañón se disparó, que mato a todos y destruyo la ciudad. Giles pensó por un momento.

"Aguanta", Giles dijo. Giles fue a un librero y regresó con un libro local de la historia titulado, "La Historia de Sunnydale del siglo XVI al presente". Giles miro por las páginas mientras él tuvo un lápiz en la boca. Su expresión facial giró para sacudir que el lápiz cayó del rincón de la boca. "¿Qué pasa?", Buffy preguntó como la pandilla mirada en aguardar una contestación Giles cayó lentamente en una silla y logró finalmente decir, "Ah Señor". Buffy asió el libro como la pandilla y yo reunieron para ver lo que ella miraba. Era una foto blanca y negra del supercañón él mismo, así tan gigantesco era el cañón que lo achicó las filas de soldados y marineros que se paran al lado. " ¿Qué es este cañón?", Tuve que preguntar.

"Es realmente una reliquia", Giles dijo. "El Grande Destructor", Giles dijo. "Era un supercañón que fue construido por las fuerzas armadas Americanas para proteger Sunnydale durante la segunda Guerra mundial, el gobierno supo que la costa del Oeste sería atacada por los japoneses en breve después del Puerto de Perla", Giles explicó. "Un día en 1942, en breve después que el cañón fue echo, el Grande Destructor terminaba haciendo realmente el trabajo bien. Una escuadra de aviones japoneses volaba sobre Sunnydale para atacar ala base militar. Cuándo era el cañón cargado y disparado, el disparo eradicó cada avión enemigo del cielo con un solo disparo", Giles dijo. "¿No es un destructor un término atribuido a barcos de combate?", Willow pregunto. "Se dio ese nombre para confundir a espías enemigos a creer que un barco se construía en vez de un super cañón", Yo dije. "Ah bueno", Willow dijo. "Como usted decía Giles", Cordelia incitó. Giles continuado, "El Eje procuró nunca jamás intentar una invasión de los Estados Unidos continental desde entonces", Giles dijo. "Bien, nosotros no tenemos que temer halos Japoneses ni a los Nazis", Xander dijo.

"Pero tenemos a un enemigo nuevo que puede muy bien usar esa arma contra nosotros", Yo dije. Todos giraron para mirarme. "¿Por qué se deben sorprenderse?", Yo seguí diciendo. Continué, "lo que sí el Amo y sus cohortes de vampiros utilizaran el Grande Destructor contra nosotros". Buffy se tragó en seco mientras los ojos de Cordy ensancharon. "Él tiene un punto", Willow dijo."Sueños pueden ser las premoniciones y profético a veces, la Biblia y la historia atestiguarán a eso", Jenny dijo. "Bien, necesitaremos actuar rápidamente desde que nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo", Buffy dijo. Recogí el libro y eché al aire por las páginas. "Oye hay una pagina desclasificado del mapa exactamente donde el Grande cañón Destructor es", Yo anuncié. "Vayamos nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo", Buffy dijo. "¡Ellos necesitan ser parados ahora!", Dijo Buffy con un tono urgencia.


	9. El Gran Destructor

Capitulo 9

Todos inmediatamente leyeron cada libro relacionado con el super cañón "El Gran Destructor". Todo se cubrió de la construcción a la manera que lo se construyó, al tipo de munición especial para el arma. "¿ Por qué ese cañón no lo destruyeron ni fue desmantelado después de la guerra?" , Willow preguntó. "La razón por qué el cañón nunca se desmanteló estaba debido a la Guerra Fría, para ayudar pelear en contra una Invasión soviética cuál por supuesto nunca aconteci", Yo contesté. "Pero la Unión Soviética se desplomo en 1991", Jenny dijo. "Llegó a ser un monumento histórico y era por lo tanto porque nunca fue desmontado", Giles dijo. "¿Qué bien hará ese cañón si la munición no es disponible más?", Xander preguntó. "Incorrecto", Yo dije, "la munición se almacené en un compartimento especial construido mismo en la cueva".

"¿Usted quiere decir, la munición esta todavía allí?", Buffy preguntó. "¿Incluso si no fuera el caso, es demasiado viejo para poder utilizar?", Buffy preguntó. "Bien según este manual desclasificado del ejército de los EE.UU. que encontré aún que la munición tuvo un período de conservación de 100 años y se tuvo que almacenar de una manera que era prontamente accesible para alguna emergencia militar", Le dije a Buffy. "Ay eso si es grave", Buffy dijo. Apenas entonces un estudiante camino en la conversación y anuncio, "Oye ustedes no oyeron esa explosión fuera de Sunnydale y todos que estaban afuera lo oyeron y lo sintieron". "¿Gracias", Giles dijo, " algo más?" , Giles preguntó. "Bien, acabo de venir a averiguar si algunos libros estaban disponibles para mi clase de química", el estudiante dijo. Después que Giles asistió al estudiante y averiguó el libro de estudiante, la conversación reasumió. "¡Eso puede sólo significa una cosa!", Buffy dijo, "los vampiros probaron la munición y trabaja".

"Eso significa que tenemos menos tiempo que pensábamos", Yo dije. "¡Debemos coger camino!", Giles dijo. La campana sonó marcando el fin del día escolar más y todos nosotros cogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Buffy fue a su casa para reunir rápidamente sus armas mientras el resto de nosotros hicimos las preparaciones apropiadas. Giles llamó al Director y pidió un autobús de escuela para un "viaje de estudio para la escuela". El Director dijo, "Generalmente yo no proporciono autobuses para los viajes de estudio en tal nota corta, pero esta vez yo doblaré las reglas". "Gracias", Giles dijo.

Después que Giles había colgó el teléfono, todos nos fuimos a la Preparatoria de Sunnydale. El Director estaba allí esperando a Giles con las llaves, "aquí está por favor asegure tener todas las formas de permiso aquí mañana por la mañana¿qué clase de viaje de estudio es esto?", El Director pregunto. "Es un viaje de la naturaleza de ver el bosque, las montañas y la fauna fuera de Sunnydale", Giles dijo. "¡Tenga cuidado, desde que había una explosión allí más temprano y yo por seguro no querría que nadie salga herido!", El Director dijo. "Confía me, cuidaré de la seguridad de ellos", Giles dijo. "Muy bien, aquí están las llaves, se divierten y estén seguros", El Director dijo al prestar las llaves a Giles. Todos hicieron su salida mientras El Director atranco su oficina y se retiro por el día.

Todos salimos y hicimos nuestra manera al parqueo de la facultad. Giles subió al bus y comenzó el motor y él abrió la puerta de pasajero donde los estudiantes entran el autobús. El autobús de la escuela mismo era típicamente negro y amarillo pero de la variedad pequeña de camioneta. Como manejamos por Sunnydale, nosotros pasamos el Bronz, la Tienda Mágica, y el Palacio Doble de Carne así como casa de Buffy. Dejamos finalmente los límites de la ciudad y dirigimos hacia la montaña donde el super cañón Destructor estaba. Entre la ciudad y las montañas eran los bosques hermosos con verdor por todas partes. Nos tardamos en llegar ala montaña esencial donde el futuro de Sunnydale y todos sus residentes estaban en peligro. El tiempo se colgaba en el balance con tantas vidas colgando al destino.

Subimos la montaña completamente llegando al jeep del guardabosque del parque. Todos salieron del autobús escolar. Yo me detuve brevemente por un momento de gozar la vista y señale el cráter que la explosión había dejado. "Mira", Yo señale al cráter. Cuando todos más acercaron que la orilla para ver lo que le señalaba. La mandíbula de Buffy se dejo caer como Giles quitó sus lentes para verificar si él veía bien. "¡Caray!", Xander dijo como Willow, Jenny y Cordelia ellas cubrieron sus bocas al pegar un grito en silencio. "¡Ay Dios mío!", Buffy logró pronunciar. Giré eventualmente mostrando las vías férreas donde rodaba el cañón y el conjunto de huellas que dirigían del jeep del Guardabosque en la cueva.

"Tengo el presentimiento que la acción estará all", Yo dije al indicarle a Buffy y el resto de la pandilla mi descubrimiento. Nosotros hicimos nuestra manera detenidamente en la cueva. Fuimos aun más profundo y más lejos de la luz de allá fuera y más profundo en la cueva. Vimos eventualmente el super Grande cañón Destructor y nosotros estabamos atónitos en su magnificencia. Había el sonido de pasos venideros y todos tomaron la cubierta atrás algunas formaciones cercanas de cantos rodados y piedra. Darla y los otros vampiros habían vuelto. "Tendremos el cañón se preparara para disparar", Darla declaró. Un vampiro había traído alguna munición para cargar el cañón. "¡Comenzaremos nuestro ataque a Sunnydale una vez el sol se baja, entonces el cañón moverá al saliente donde lo puede apuntar y poder disparar exactamente!" Darla dijo, "tengo una idea mucho más mejor", dijo uno de los vampiros. "¿Por qué nosotros no esperamos hasta que el reloj de la medianoche cuando todos están durmiendo?", Dijo el vampiro sugestivamente. "Mm, usted ha obtenido una buena idea", Darla dijo. "¡De hecho, será un peaje más alto de la muerte y una manera mucho más práctica y eficiente de llevar al máximo la destrucción de Sunnydale, el plan brillante!", Darla dijo.

"¡Brillante verdaderamente!", Yo cuchicheé a Buffy y la pandilla. "Eso nos debe comprar algún más tiempo", Buffy dijo. "No sólo que pero podemos reclutar el lado de Angel y Emilie más la adivina lo que viene esta medianoche?", Yo dije. "¿Que?", Buffy preguntó. "Mis cumpleaños, yo contesté. "Ojalá que sea una memorable", Buffy dijo. "¡Por lo menos nosotros tendremos algo mas que celebrar este tiempo mas salvar el mundo - otra vez!", Buffy exclamo.

Antes de notar, el sol había bajado y más sorprendentemente Angel y Emilie nos alcanzaron. "¿Cómo supieron ustedes que estábamos aquí?", Buffy preguntó. "Emilie y yo escuchaban escondidamente en el Amo y oímos la explosión, Nosotros figuramos que ustedes estarían aqu", Angel dijo. "¿Qué es el plan?", Emilie preguntó. "Obviamente, tendremos que matar todo esos vampiros y destruir el cañón", Buffy dijo. "Es realmente apenas una pregunta en cuanto a cómo hacerlo", Yo agregué. "¿Alguien tiene una copia de un mapa del interior de esta cueva?", Buffy preguntó. "Aqu", Yo dije y saqué una fotocopia del mapa detallado del ejército que había copiado más temprano del libro. Buffy y Angel ambos inspeccionaron el mapa para encontrar detenidamente donde los explosivos se almacenaron.

"BUENO, esto es el plan", Buffy dijo. "De lo que he leído en este mapa, el compartimento de almacenamiento no sólo alberga la munición de cañón pero almacena también dinamita y otros explosivos, para al Amo y asegurarnos que no se repite mas tentativas, nosotros tendremos que hacer explotar al cañón hasta el cielo", Buffy dijo. "Eso sería muy peligroso acerca de que viven gente aquí, y estamos entre la estaca y la pared, sin dar ofensa", Yo dije. Buffy sonrío y dijo, "¡Ninguno tomado!" "Bien, tenemos sólo unas pocas horas", Yo dije. "¡No te preocupas!", Buffy dijo con la certeza. "Mientras mí pandilla y yo los distraemos, usted y Emilie hacen su manera al almacenamiento de municiones y conjunto haga preparaciones para explotar el cañón", Buffy dijo. "¿Tienes ese tipo de cinfianza en mí?", Yo pregunté. "¡Creo en usted!", Buffy dijo como ella colocó la mano en mi hombro para asegurarme. Yo tragué saliva.


	10. Conspiracion

Capitulo 10

Buffy y la pandilla salieron del escondrijo para luchar a Darla y sus cohortes. Buffy y la pandilla fueron armados ya para el combate. El Grande Destructor se armó y se preparo para cometer su acto mortal. Los vampiros malos se apresuraron a Buffy, Angel y el resto del equipo. Buffy, Angel y Giles lucharon esforzadamente y eficientemente mientras Cordelia, Willow,Jenny y Xander lucharon como mejor que ellos pudieran pero con la eficacia no obstante. Cuando Emilie y yo movimos furtivamente por al almacenamiento de la munición, yo observé nubes de polvo donde vampiros se pararon apenas momentos antes aumentando paso agigantados. Durante la lucha, Darla había puesto los controles y el cañón comenzó a arrollar con chillidos grandes en los vestigios.

Emilie alcanzó Darla y los dos vampiros comenzaron a pelear a lucha libre. Mientras ellas lucharon, continué mi manera al almacenamiento de municiones. Afortunadamente la puerta fue desatrancada, forzado aparentemente por uno de los vampiros más temprano. Estuve atónito por las cantidades vastas de municiones y explosivos. Apenas entonces fui reunido con Buffy y el resto de los Scoobies. "¿Mataste los vampiros?", Yo pregunté. "¡Matamos a todos menos a Darla, ella se escapó!", Buffy dijo. "¿Me van ayudar volar el cañón?", Yo pregunté. Basándome en mis observaciones, si debíamos volar este cañón y el pico de esta montaña, habría escombros de piedra que vuelan bien en áreas residenciales y pueden dañar la propiedad así como hiere e incluso matar gente", Giles dijo.

"¿Qué vamos hacer entonces?", Jenny pregunto. "Ella tiene la razón", Xander dijo. "¿Que tal si esos vampiros regresan y reintentan disparar ese cañón?", Willow preguntado. "Bien en mi campo de la seguridad, yo siempre fui enseñado a nunca almacenar la munición con fusiles en la misma área junto", Yo dije. Todos giraron para mirarme y Angel dijo, "Eso suena como un plan!" "¿Pero quién moverá la munición y dónde se almacenará?", Cordelia preguntó. "¡Estaremos a cargo de eso!", Una voz dijo de la puerta que entramos. Un hombre en negro acercado de las sombras, él llevaba un uniforme militar y fue acompañado por dos soldados armados con ametralladoras. "Ustedes están en una área prohibida y eso es una ofensa federal", El hombre en negro dijo.

"Disculpe, señor ---", Giles dijo pero fue interrumpido por el hombre en negro. "Ordenarán ustedes que salgan inmediatamente de aquí o tendré ustedes detenido!", El hombre en negro informaba. Buffy y el resto de nosotros tuvieron ninguna otra alternativa pero para cooperar. "¿Eso su autobús de escuela afuera?", Preguntó al hombre en negro. "Sí", Giles contestó. "¡ Yo sugiero que ustedes vuelven en ese autobús y mantiene esto todo a ustedes mismos o más valen!", El hombre en negro dijo amenazantemente. "¿O más vale qué?", Preguntó Buffy. "Inténtalo y averiguaras!", El hombre en negro respondio. "Hagamos apenas lo que el hombre dice y salimos de aquí", Emilie dijo.

"¡Buena idea, señorita!", El hombre en negro dijo. "¿Estoy con Emilie y qué es su nombre señor?", Cordelia tuvo que preguntar. "¡No te concierne!", El hombre en negro respondio.

"Se ve que no te llevas bien con la gente",Jenny dijo. El hombre en Negro se la quedo mirando.

Fuimos acompañados por los dos otros soldados en el camuflaje fuera de la cueva con unos pocos otros soldados. La cueva se había llenado repentinamente con soldados y vehículos militares que se cargaban con la munición del cañón.

Observamos las partes cruciales del cañón que quitaban para que no se disparar, en caso de que se caerá en las manos equivocadas. Cuando todos abordamos en el autobús y nos fuimos, éramos seguidos y acompañados por vehículos militares hacia abajo al pie de la montaña donde los vehículos pararon mientras manejamos por el bosque y devolviéndonos a Sunnydale.

Finalmente, rompí el silencio momentáneo."¡Mientras ustedes estaban fuera allí la lucha, yo me encontré un archivo interesante que pensé que ustedes se interesarían en!", Yo dije.

"Espero que usted no se haya llevado porque si usted lo hizo estaremos viendo a esos soldados otra vez ", Buffy dijo. "La cosa buena había una copiadora allí y yo hice copias", dije. "Según el archivo, estos soldados no son nuestro ejército regular, ellos son una rama secreta del Cuerpo Marino. Llamado la Iniciativa y ellos son basado fuera de Area 51 en Nevada", yo les dije. "¿Qué ellos estarían haciendo en Sunnydale?", Preguntó Buffy. "¡Ellos están enterados que hay una boca infernal créalo o no pero nuestro gobierno de los EE.UU. esta más interesado en lo sobrenatural que seríamos llevados inicialmente a creer, el archivo menciona aún un código de bíblico que nuestro gobierno ha estado buscando años al grano de buscar una llave de descifración al código de la Biblia creen que esta en Iraq y que eso era la misión verdadera para la guerra en Iraq!",Yo dije.

"Eso suena como algo de los Archivos X", Jenny dijo. "Le noche sigue mejorando", Cordelia dijo. "Según este informe, la Iniciativa es interesada a experimentar con el viaje de tiempo para alterar la historia por medio del código de la Biblia", Yo leí. "¿Cómo lo que hace exactamente ellos crean cambiar la historia y qué es este código de la Biblia?", Willow pregunto. "La misión preliminar del viaje de tiempo de ser emprendida utilizara el código de la Biblia sería de mandar a agentes en el primer siglo a Jerusalén, el objetivo: frustra la traición de Judas, previene la crucifixión que hace en cambio previene la existencia del vampirismo", yo leí. "Permítame ver ese archivo", Giles solicitó al estacionarse en el camino de entrada de su residencia. "Bien eso es una vista para ojos adolorados", Emilie dijo. "No he visto uno de ésos en sobre la mitad de un siglo", Angel agregado.

Todos giramos para ver lo que nuestros amigos de nocturnos discutían. Estacionado enfrente de nuestra casa era un hermoso 1932 Packard Roadster, cuando miramos, dos hombres salió vistidós todo en blanco en tuxedos atractivos también nostálgico de esos días con cañas, capas y unos sombreros finos. Ellos parecían al actor Craig Birko de una pelicula llamado "El Piso Decimotercero (The Thirteenth Floor)", ellos procedieron un sentido de paz encantadora cuando después de las circunstancias dadas que estábamos hace un rato. Todos habíamos sido sospechosos de cualquiera, sin embargo nosotros no nos sentimos de esta manera acerca de ellos.

Aún tan su excentricidad intrigaba bastante no obstante. Todos nosotros nos bajamos del vehículo y nos acercábamos a estos hombres maravillosos y misteriosos que despertó realmente nuestra curiosidad. "¿Quién son usteds?", Buffy preguntó. "Soy Giovanni Revelatori, el Ilusionista", el hombre excéntrico mayor en blanco contesto. "Y soy Dr. Jacobi", Dr. Jacobi dijo cuando él saludó a todos. "Encantada de conocerlo",Willow dijo." ¿Que clase de doctor eres? ",Xander preguntó." Yo soy médico de varios campos inclusive pero no limitado a la teología, la filosofía y la medicina", Dr. Jacobi contestó." Es bueno tener a un médico en el equipo",Buffy dijo."Necesitamos todo la ayuda que podriamos adquirir", Jenny dijo.

"¿Qué los trae aquí?", Giles preguntó. "Traje algo que se supuso venia con ese archivo", Sr. Revelatori dijo con una sonrisa tan blanco él pudo haberse hecho muy bien en un anuncio de la pasta dentífrica. Entregué el archivo sobre a Giles como nosotros entramos su hogar, Giles por supuesto invitó Sr. Revelatori adentro. Cuándo nosotros entramos, la casa de Giles se quitó sus lentes para tomar un mejor examen del archivo. Sr. Revelatori entregó todos nosotros sus tarjetas como nosotros nos introdujimos a él y Giles se le entregó un disco de computadora. Preguntó Giles, "¿Qué es esto?" Sr. Revelatori contestó, "¡La respuesta a su pregunta!" Como Giles examinó el disco.

"¿No tuvimos una discusión la otra noche acerca de la traición de Judas, de la crucifixión, y del nacimiento de vampirismo?", Buffy dijo nostálgicamente. "Por supuesto", Yo dije, "después que nosotros comimos en el palacio Double Meat y pasamos esa Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental". "¡Ah sí, recuerdo", Willow dijo, "eso era una conversación muy interesante!" "Bien aparentemente según este archivo Reyes encontró, el gobierno de los EE.UU. cree que la leyenda dijo a Reyes por ese sacerdote Ortodoxo cuando Reyes era un niño es basado de algún modo en la realidad", Giles dijo. "Pero eso es sólo la punta de un misterio más grande", Sr. Revelatori dijo. "El disco que yo le entregué será la llave de pararlos", Sr. Revelatori agregó. "¿Qué es su interés en todo esto?", Buffy preguntó.

"Usted tiene misión de cumplir mientras cumplirémos el de nosotros también, y así como estamos en el mismo lado que podemos también ayudar uno al otro", Dr. Jacobi dijo.

"Volviendo bien a lo que discutíamos, desgraciadamente, yo no pienso que tenemos la tecnología para viajar atrás en el tiempo, si nuestro gobierno previene la traición y la crucifixión. El impacto y las consecuencias en la historia del mundo podrían ser incalculables, como ningunos vampiros, ningún asesino y ningunos medios para luchar las otras fuerzas del mal y la boca del infierno mismo", Yo dije. "Esos porque yo he sido mandado a aquí para ayudarlos", Dr. Jacobi dijo. "¿Por quién?", Yo pregunté. "Por una autoridad más alta", Dr. Jacobi contestó. Buffy trago saliva como ella nos miró por el golpe de la revelación que nosotros revelábamos, ella era muda con el horror. "¡Eso significaría también, Buffy y yo nunca encontraríamos!", Angel agrego, agregando más a la angustia de Buffy.

"Teológicamente ", Yo dije cogiendo mi Biblia y acudí a este pasaje, "Para el Dios tan amó el mundo que él dio a su único hijo engendrado, que los que creen en él no perecerá pero tendrá la vida eterna", Yo cité. "Juan 3:16", Sr. Revelatori indicó. "¡Ustedes dos están empezando a sonar como predicadores!", Emilie dijo. Supe que la palabra de Dios lastimaba orejas de vampiro. "No es que yo quiera empujar la religión aquí, pero si Cristo no se había muerto para nuestros pecados, la humanidad sería perdida espiritualmente", Yo dije. "El mundo se hundirá en una oscuridad eterna de que nunca recuperaría", Sr. Revelatori dijo.

"Espera, un minuto", Buffy dijo, "si Cristo no había muerto para nuestros pecados, todos nosotros estaríamos yendo al infierno y nuestra causa seria inútil". "Pero como indicó Reyes, cómo nosotros pararemos estas cosas, estos agentes de impidiendo la crucifixión y el linaje de cazadoras¿sin mencionar la salvación de la humanidad?", Xander preguntó. "Aun no se la magia que podría mandar aún nosotros por el tiempo, para frustrar realmente este plan malo", Giles dijo.

"Pero usted lo tiene", Sr. Revelatori reveló. "Cuando usted mete ese disco en la computadora, usted encontrará la respuesta que usted buscaba", Sr. Revelatori dijo. Giles obtuvo el disco flexible y lo metió en su computadora y abrió el archivo. Era todo en Hebreo, "¿Qué es esto?", Giles preguntó. "El código de la Biblia¿estará bien si lo guío a usted?", Sr. Revelatori preguntó. "Va por favor adelante", Giles dijo. Sr. Revelatori hizo su magia y descifro y encontró el ritual Hebreo antiguo necesitado para alcanzar la tarea a mano. "¿Desean ver la magia verdadera?", Sr. Revelatori dijo y entonces él y Dr. Jacobi comenzarón a recitar esta oración Hebrea antigua.

Al terminar con una onda de una varita, un ángel se manifestó. Un ángel todo demasiado familiar cuando yo la vi yo la reconocí inmediatamente.

Era Lucia hizo él manifestó, corpóreo y todo. Ella brilló como una estrella resplandeciente que todo incluye a mi caímos de rodillas. Su presencia irradió tal paz y la tranquilidad que acentúo la presencia del Sr. Revelatori y el Dr. Jacobi. "Paranse y no se arrodillan ante mí, yo no soy el ser que deben de venerar", Lucia dijo."No hay mucho tiempo, yo abriré un vórtice para que ustedes podrían volver en el tiempo, para lo que fue destinado para ustedes pasar esta misión de Dios", Lucia dijo. Lucia abrió un vórtice y dijo, "Va y alcanza para lo cual ustedes han sido escogidos".


	11. Salvacion de Jesus

Capitulo 11

Sin mas vacilación, todos nosotros saltamos por el vórtice.Al nosotros aterrizar en el otro lado del vórtice, nosotros nos llegamos a una tierra antigua. Nosotros nos encontramos vistió en ropa de vestidos del primer siglo, la ropa de tiempos bíblicos. En un anillo de piedras, Lucia apareció vestido en prendas de vestir blancas de una mujer de Belem. Lucia instruyó a nosotros donde encontrar Cristo y a sus doce discípulos. Giles, Sr. Revelatori y Dr. Jacobi eran los únicos en el grupo que eran hábiles en tales idiomas tales como Latin, Hebreo, Arameo y el Griego. "El tiempo está cercando a mano, usted no cambiará la historia pero para cumplir la historia", Lucia dijo. "Ahora vayan antes que los maten agentes a Judas para hundir el mundo en una oscuridad eterna de que el mundo nunca podría recuperar", Lucia dijo.

Lucia produjo una paloma blanca y aventó la paloma en el cielo. "Sigue la paloma, para parar a los agentes malos del asesinato de Judas y para asegurar que las profecías se cumplen", Lucia dijo. Buffy y yo así como el resto de la pandilla seguimos la paloma completamente a Jerusalén. Aún en el cielo de noche, la paloma era visible. Mantuvimos siguiente la paloma por todas partes donde volaba. Se posó para dormir finalmente cerca de un techo, Buffy notaba a un hombre que se apresura por las calles. En el techo cerca del lugar donde la paloma se posó para dormir, era un hombre vestido en negro, vestido en la ropa que conviene el tiempo y el lugar pero negro no obstante. Él apuntaba un rifle armado con un silenciador y un catalejo. "Ahora sé que no habían ningunos rifles, ni los silenciadores y no aún el catalejo era mas inventado", Buffy dijo.

Buffy hizo inmediatamente una honda en la tradición de David y Goleta y tomó la más cercana piedra y lo lanzó alto y suficiente duro para golpear el rifle fuera de las manos de asesino. El impacto del tiro de piedra era tan fuerte que golpeó literalmente el asesino de sus pies y el rifle fuera de su alcance. El rifle se cayó, cuando hizo Sr. Revelatori ondeó la mano y disparó una pelota de luz al rifle que causa el arma que desapareciera en el aire mientras Buffy se apresuró al techo del edificio. El hombre en negro arrollaba en el dolor del golpe que Buffy le dio. Buffy quitó el velo de la cara del asesino, "Supe que era usted", Buffy dijo inmediatamente a reconocer al agente. Era el mismo hombre en negro que ella había visto en la cueva con el Grande Cañón Destructor en Sunnydale, dos-mil años luego literalmente. "¿Porque?", Buffy preguntó. "Nosotros sólo quisimos hacer el mundo un mejor lugar", dijo el hombre en negro.

"¿Pensabas que realmente usted en impedir la crucifixión y cambiando la historia que usted pensaba realmente que usted haría el mundo un mejor lugar¿Cómo podría estar seguro que sería mejor?", Buffy preguntó. "Hay algo llamado la fe", el hombre en negro dijo. "Bien su fe esta tristemente perdida y equivocado", Buffy replicó. "¿Usted es sólo una chica, cómo o qué usted sabría?", Dijo el hombre en negro. "Soy la eligida", Buffy dijo. "¿La qué?", Preguntó al hombre en negro. "La eligida", Buffy repitió. "¿Elegida para qué?", Preguntó al hombre en negro. "Elegida para luchar en contra el mal", Buffy replicó. "¿ Acaso no lucho yo contra el mal también tratando de parar la crucifixión?", El hombre en negro preguntado. "Eso no es luchando el mal, eso va contra la voluntad de Dios", Buffy contestó.

"¿Cómo sabe usted que esto es la voluntad de Dios?", El hombre en negro pregunto. "¡Caramba, se ve que nunca ibas a estudios bíblicos!", Buffy dijo sarcásticamente. "Soy un ateo, yo nunca tuve una educación religiosa", El hombre en negro dijo. "¿Tan cómo puede ser indicado usted por la fe?", Buffy preguntó. "Tendría que ir realmente, yo no tengo tiempo de discutir. Tengo una misión para cumplir", El hombre en negro dijo. "Igualmente yo", dijo Buffy. "¿Además quién lo mandó en esta misión?", Buffy preguntó. "Me mando el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de lo América¿y tu?", El hombre en negro pregunto. Buffy encogió sus hombros y dijo, "Fui mandada por una autoridad más alta". "¡Sí, santurrona!", Replicó el hombre en negro. El hombre en negro le lanzo un puño a Buffy y Buffy exitosamente lo bloqueó y una batalla marcial de artes resulto. Las patadas, los puños y los golpes se cambiaron hasta que el agente se lanzo a Buffy, tropezó y se cayó del techo donde él cayo al suelo abajo muerto.

Un hoyo grande abrió en la tierra debajo de él con las llamas y los chillidos que tragó su cuerpo y lo consumió, cerrando tan repentinamente como había abierto. Buffy se bajó del techo y encontró el resto de nosotros en la calle abajo. "Él fue arreglado", Buffy dijo. "Ahora no hay que preocuparse por el",Yo dije. "¡Miren!", Willow dijo señalando a la paloma como voló otra vez. "Pienso que debemos seguirlo", Xander dijo. "¿Ya no habíamos terminado, nosotros impedimos el villano verdad?", Cordelia preguntó. "Tengo un sentimiento que nuestra misión aquí está no termino todavía", Giles dijo. "¿Termino", Jenny pregunto."Todavía no", Sr. Revelatori agregó. Seguimos la paloma como tomó el vuelo otra vez completamente a un jardín, un jardín donde se encontraría al hombre él mismo, Jesucristo.

Cuando fuimos aun más en al jardín, nosotros percibimos a un hombre sólo como si hacerse listo para orar y meditar. El hombre nos acudió y habló Arameo. Giles luchó con su memoria en una tentativa por hablar al hombre. El hombre entonces giró para hablarnos Español a todos en nuestro asombro. "No se preocupan, pues conozco su idioma y todos los idiomas que creé en Babel", dijo al hombre. "¿Eres?", Buffy comenzó a preguntar. "YO SOY EL QUE SOY, el uno que fue mandado para morir por los pecados del mundo", el hombre dijo. "Jesús de Nazaret", Yo dije. "Yo soy", Él contestó. "Sé que ustedes son de otra tierra, de otro tiempo y otra generación y su misión no es cambiar, pero para cumplir", Cristo dijo.

"¿Por qué yo fui escogida?", Preguntó Buffy. "Porque es su llamamiento y como usted ha sido escogida para contestar su llamamiento, así que está con el Hijo del Hombre, siete años irán ustedes aguantar tribulación y entonces el fin vendrá", Jesús dijo. "¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó Buffy. "Todo se hará en el tiempo debido. Usted y yo moriremos para salvar el mundo", Jesús dijo. La cara de Buffy acudió a una expresión triste y oscura. "No llores hija, Tu y yo venceremos la muerte y por un tiempo usted estarás con migo", Cristo dijo. Todos lloraban. La pandilla y yo enjugaban nuestras lágrimas. Angel y Emilie lloraron las lágrimas de sangre. "No hay mucho tiempo el tiempo se acercara para nosotros cumplir nuestros destinos. Sé que es duro para usted Buffy para usted porque tienes el peso del mundo, yo sé lo que es pero acuérdate que es la voluntad del padre y no de nosotros", Jesús dijo.

"Al fin y al cabo fue la voluntad de mi padre que nos trajo aquí, para que pudieras entender y poder ser testigos, sea tus amigos sus discípulos porque los necesitaras como ellos necesitarán a ti", Jesús dijo.Note que una estrella brillante del cielo descendía y se nos acercaba a nosotros hasta que aterrizo finalmente ante nosotros. Era Lucia. "Usted debe ir ahora", Cristo dijo. Cristo me acudió a y dijo, "hay otros planes para usted, usted debe volver a su familia porque usted tiene un llamamiento diferente. El mismo irá para usted, Angel, después que Buffy mata la serpiente grande usted tomará Cordelia con usted a una grande ciudad y lucharas para las almas de los hombres en esa grande ciudad", Jesús dijo.

"En cuanto a usted, Emilie. Usted caminará un sendero solitario y su misión será de soledad", Jesús dijo. "Giovanni Revelatori y Dr. Jacobi Armani, ustedes han sido mis discípulos leales y el cumplimiento de mi palabra. Yo me recuerdo cuando usted escribió hacia abajo mi revelación final en la isla de Patmo, es usted que he mantenido a inmortal para que usted podría ser un testigo eterno de todo lo que era y deberá venir. Su recompensa y del Dr. Jacobi será grande para su ministerio y el hecho que ustedes cumplen mi palabra y descifrar mis enseñanzas como la luz de día a esos digno de los misterios escondidos de mi palabra, para como he dicho algunos que están aquí estarán hoy vivo cuando regreso otra vez,usted y Dr. Jacobi serán mis dos testigos al fina del mundo", Jesus dijo y abrazo al Sr.Revelatori, que significa "Juan el Revelador" y entonces al Dr. Jacobi tambien.

"Adiós a todos ustedes, algunos encontraré otra vez mientras hay otros quien esto será el único tiempo que encontraremos jamás. Ahora sea el tiempo de partir", Cristo dijo. Lucia abrió el vórtice y todos nosotros saltamos por el vórtice y de nuevo a nuestro propio tiempo. Nosotros nos encontramos de nuevo en la biblioteca de Sunnydale llevando nuestra propia ropa moderna otra vez. Algunos de nosotros nos preguntamos si o no todo esto era un sueño. Lucia aparecido a nosotros otra vez y dijo, "Ustedes estaban todos allí, confíame. No era un sueño". Nosotros pasamos el resto de la noche, leyendo el Nuevo testamento. Cuándo nosotros terminábamos, nos fuimos a casa y nos dormimos.


	12. Volviendo al hogar

Capitulo 12

Como dormí bajo la luz de la lámpara por el sofá en la sala del hogar de Giles', yo soñé otro sueño más. Yo soñé que estaba en un sótano, en el piso era un sello que era una estrella oriental, el sello de Danzalthar. Lucia apareció encima del sello. Ella dijo, "Siete años de ahora, esto será el comenzar del fin". Pregunté yo, "¿Qué eso significa?" Lucia contestado, "Una grande batalla de Titánico entre el bien y el mal resultará y el mal se vencerá aquí. Usted no estará aquí cuando acontece, pero usted será un testigo y un testimonio". Pregunté yo, "¿ Buffy morirá?". Lucia contesto, "Afortunadamente ninguno de sus amigos morirá, pero los otros implicados perecerán en la grande batalla apocalíptica para venir". En eso, yo me desperté.

Era todavía temprano en la mañana y yo me hice un vaso de leche para evitar despertar a Giles. Lavé mi vaso y lo coloque cuidadosamente donde yo lo encontré. Manoseé alrededor y decidí recostarme y miraba el techo hasta que retrocediera meditar a dormir de nuevo y volví a soñar en el sueño que soñé. Soñé otra vez, la cosa extraña era que el sueño recogió donde se dejaba. Lucia dijo, "Aunque el Amo fallara de encontrar la piedra de la luz, Angel lo encontrará y lo dará a Buffy cuando las atracciones finales se acercaran. Sólo un vampiro digno con un alma lo llevará y la luz vencerá la oscuridad, pero Angel no será el uno pero otro que se sacrificará". Dije yo, "Note que usted dijiste él , así que obviamente no es Emilie". Lucia dijo, "No, alguien usted conoces pero como Angel y Emilie, él buscará su redención".

Pregunté yo, "¿Es esto lo que el Amo trataba de prevenir¿Así como frustrar la tentativa de la Iniciativa la crucifixión?". Lucia contesto, "Sí y ambos fallaron totalmente debido a la intervención del ser supremo", Lucia continuó, "Dios nos colocó todo aquí para un propósito, un llamamiento". Pregunté yo, "¿Qué es mío?" Lucia contesto, "¡Eso está para usted elegir!" Mientras tanto, muy al fondo dentro de las catacumbas. "Puedo ver que el complot para frustrar la crucifixión por la Iniciativa ha fallado totalmente, pero eso no será la ultima vez que hemos oído de ellos", El Amo dijo. "Ahora las municiones y explosivos han sido trasladadas por él ejercito EE.UU. y nuestro plan para destruirla cazadora, sus amigos y Sunnydale se han frustrado", Darla dijo.

"Ahora tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes completamente ahora que el Grande Destructor no nos servirá mas", El Amo dijo. "Pienso por ahora que nosotros le debemos dar un descanso", Darla sugirió. "No, levantaremos un plan nuevo, llevará tiempo pero eventualmente venceremos la cazadora", El Amo dijo. El día siguiente, el teléfono sonó y Giles contestó el teléfono. "¡Hola", Giles dijo, "Ah sí, el esta aquí, es para usted!", Giles dijo pasándome el teléfono. "Hola", contesté. Era mi familia en el otro lado de la línea, expresando concierne para mí así como me dieron las noticias que ese dinero ha sido mandado a mí por Western Union para mí devolvída a la Florida.

Yo me di cuenta de que tiempo había pasado rápidamente y estaba en Sunnydale más largo que esperaba. A pesar de lo que he estado, era divertido y aventurero y alcancé dentro de días lo que yo no podría alcanzar en años, yo hice a amigos sanos buenos y yo realmente no me sentí para irme pero supe que tuve que ir. Después de una conversación larga con mi padre, yo le pasé de nuevo el teléfono a Giles, que habló también a mi padre por un rato. Mi padre que estaba en una conferencia tres manera con mi madre. Apenas entonces, había un golpe en la puerta y Giles me promovió para contestar lo mientras él estaba tranquilo en el teléfono. Pregunté yo, "¿Quien es?" ."Nosotros", Buffy contestó, así que yo los permití entrar. "¿Qué hay de nuevo?", Buffy me preguntó como ella entró con Jenny, Xander y Willow.

"Mi familia está en el teléfono en este momento hablando le a Giles", Yo contesté. "Mi familia me mandó dinero por la Western Union para que pudiera ir a casa", Yo dije. "Bien, eso es chevere", Buffy dijo. "Es bueno tener una familia que tiene interés en usted", Willow dijo. "¿Cuándo te vas?", Xander preguntó. "¡Yo no sé todavía!", Yo contesté. "Reyes", Giles llamó entregándome el teléfono para instrucciones finales para recuperar mi dinero y mi boleto de devolvida. Hablé a mi familia en cómo se emocionaron de que debía tener grandes tales amigos hechos y cómo yo deseaba que pudiera estar con ellos más tiempo. Yo entonces puse el teléfono en el orador fuerte para introducir Buffy y a sus amigos a mi familia. Mi familia dio gracias a mis amigos que me rescataron esa noche para ayudarme y salvar mi vida en el proceso concediéndome hospitalidad.

Después que todos se introdujeron el uno con el otro sobre el teléfono. Mi familia me dieron sus despedidas a mí y mis nuevos amigos. Pregunté yo, "¿Dónde está Cordelia?" Buffy contesto, "Ella está en el salón de belleza arreglando sus uñas". "Bien, vayamos a llevar Reyes a la Western Union él puede recuperar su dinero y entonces a la estación", Giles dijo. Todos dejaron la casa, Buffy y la pandilla entraron al coche de Giles mientras fui con Sr. Revelatori y el Dr. Jacobi en el1932 Packard Roadster, que vine a notar que era siempre en condición de sala de exposición sin una imperfección ni aún un grano de tierra. Recuperé mi dinero y compré un boleto del tren, en viaje a la Florida. En la estación, Buffy dijo, "Usted sabe Reyes, Nosotros deseamos que usted pudiera haber permanecido con nosotros mucho más largo. Para habernos conocido mejor". "Jamas serán olvidados", Yo contesté.

Willow Dijo, "¡Mientras usted estaba ocupado, decidimos que prometemos que haremos un día lo ve en Florida!" "¡Estamos todos de acuerdo!", Xander agregó. Buffy dijo, "Mantendremos en contacto. El día llegara que nosotros vencemos finalmente las fuerzas del mal por lo menos aquí en Sunnydale, todos nosotros lo veremos e iremos ala Florida para celebrar". "Eso suena como un ganador para mí, yo por seguro espero con ansia ese día glorioso de la victoria", Yo dije. "Vaya con Dios y tenga un buen viaje", Jenny dijo."Amén", dijo Sr. Revelatori. Ellos me acompañaron al tren, donde cambiamos nuestros abrazos, los besos con las chicas y nuestras despedidas. Fue dado un regalo de despedida, un diario. Pregunté yo, "¿Para que es esto?" Buffy contesto, "Alguien tiene que saber". Pregunté yo, "¿Saber qué?" Buffy dijo, "Nuestras aventuras, lo que hemos pasado, para que nunca sea olvidado, nuestro regalo a usted".

Lagrimas me aguaron los ojos cuando Buffy y sus amigos me dieron un abrazo de grupo. Era un abrazo que sentía como una eternidad a él mismo. Un auxiliar de vuelo del tren gritó, "Todo a bordo". "Es tiempo para irme", Yo dije. "¡Llámanos cuando llegues a su hogar!", Buffy dijo. "Hogar es donde el corazón esta", Yo contesté. Buffy sonrío y dijo, "Yo sé". Era tiempo para subirme en el tren y yo escogí un asiento de ventana. Podría ver Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Jenny, Giovanni el Ilusionista y Dr. Jacobi como nosotros miramos uno al otro por la ventana.

El tren comenzó a mover como ondeamos adiós uno al otro. Buffy guiño y sopló un beso como yo volví el gesto. Seguimos ondeando hasta que perdiéramos de vista eventualmente uno al otro y yo me recosté hacia abajo en mi asiento, gozando las memorias dejadas atrás. Después que el viaje largo por tren y todas las vistas que había visto de manera. Fuera de todos los viajes, yo había hecho ninguno era o sería jamás bastante tan memorable como mi visita en Sunnydale. Aunque sintiera profundo dentro que sería la ultima vez que vería de Buffy y sus amigos, no sería aunque yo jamás volveré a ver a Sunnydale. Yo al fin llegue a la Florida, finalizando el viaje del tren en Orlando donde encontraría mi familia. Además de mis padres, mi hermana estaba allí con mi sobrina todavía apenas un año de edad, y ellos eran todos felices de verme. Celebramos mi regreso por seguro. Llamé a Sunnydale y notifique a Buffy y sus amigos de mi regreso y la celebración de devolvía. Finalmente, fui con mi padre y volví a la Florida del sur.


	13. Reunion

Siete años después...

Desde que me fui de Sunnydale, ha acontecido tantos cambios en mi vida, en la vida de Buffy y sus amigos así como en el mundo general. Los tiempos habían cambiado, Un siglo nuevo, un milenio nuevo. Nuestro país tuvo aún a un presidente nuevo, que como su padre antes él emprendió otra guerra en Iraq en otra tentativa para encontrar la llave de descifración que destrancaría completamente el código de la Biblia y sería todavía como fracasada en su búsqueda secreta como su padre antes de él. Sin embargo, Él triunfó a deshacer Iraq y el mundo de un tirano que instigó y colaboró con el ataque en América en el 11 de septiembre de 2001 que hizo a nuestro presidente un héroe nacional.

El mundo ahora era un lugar totalmente diferente a lo que era hace siete años. Buffy había vencido al Amo, Angelus que Angel llegó a ser al perder su alma cuando él compartió un momento de la felicidad con Buffy que resulto en la muerte de Jenny Calendar, que era la maestra de las computadoras y dejó un disco flexible con la maldición gitana necesitada a restaurar Angelus su alma que Willow hizo exitosamente pero Buffy mando a Angel al infierno y despues fue devuelto como él estaba con su alma. Buffy después venció,el Alcalde Richard Wilkins III de Sunnydale, Adam que era un mostro que fue creado por la Iniciativa quien Buffy encontró en el colegio, Glory que era una diosa del infierno que capturó a una hermana menor de Buffy, Dawn, de otra dimensión que era la llave para abrir todas dimensiones y mundos paralelos.La madre de Buffy,Joyce se murió de un tumor cerebral. Buffy murió para salvar dos veces el mundo y regresó, primero ahogada por el Amo y resucitada por Xander y Buffy posterior se sacrificó otra vez para salvar el mundo y Dawn de Glory quien Giles tuvo que matar cuándo Glory transformo en su encarnación humana como Ben.

Buffy fue resucitado por Willow por la segunda vez para luchar contra sus demonios dentro por dentro y por fuera y luchaba en contra un canalla humano malo llamado Warren Meers, que hizo originalmente robots tal como el robot de Buffy y trató de utilizar la magia y la tecnología para conquistar Sunnydale. Willow había ido al camino lesbico y encontro una novia, Tara MaClay, hasta que Warren mato Tara en una tentativa para matar a Buffy, que motivó Willow a matar a Warren y casi destruir el mundo hasta que Xander impidió el paso y la paró. Xander mudo de su sótano de la familia a su propio lugar, con Anya que era una vez un demonio de venganza pero ellos nunca se casaron. Entonces el último vino a pasar.

Buffy y sus amigos, la pandilla de Scooby se unieron para luchar la Primera Mal. Spike el vampiro por entonces había reemplazado a un soldado Riley Finn quien después se caso con una mujer llamada Sam y antes a Angel como el amante nuevo de Buffy, Spike fue del mal al bien al punto que él se adquirió un alma. Buffy había vencido un predicador malo llamado Caleb, que buscó también el código de la Biblia a encontrar nuestro nombre verdadero de Dios para que si debieran ser pronunciados hacia alreves, toda creación se desharía. Afortunadamente, él falló y fue vencido por Buffy así como la Primera Mal que destruyeron la boca del infierno y consigo, Sunnydale.

Yo, también, luchaba a mis propios demonios. Había ganado contra un exjefe que se volvio malo, la gente que pensé era mis amigos resultaron ser mis enemigos y la gente quien tomé tradicionalmente para enemigos salieron siendo mis amigos. Tuve desde entonces que he cambiado de trabajo ambas veces. Mi padre había adquirido a una compañera. La vida en la Florida del sur termino siendo muy duro al punto de literalmente acabar sin hogar para un rato y últimamente nosotros retrocedimos a la Florida Central en el área de Orlando. Dónde yo ahora tengo un hermano infantil suficientemente joven para ser mi hijo llamado Giovanni después de mi amigo el ilusionista que encontré hace años en Sunnydale.

Angel se fue de Sunnydale con Cordelia y Wesley Wyndham-Price, un vigilante a Los Angeles a poco despues que Buffy y sus amigos se graduaron de la Secundaria de Sunnydale en 1999 y vencieron al alcalde después de que él se volvió una serpiente gigante y decimó la mayor parte del la gradúacion. Buffy y sus amigos vencieron al alcalde por dinamita la Preparatoria vieja para sólo ser reedificada cuatro años más despues. Angel y sus compañeros posteriores fueron unidos por Charles Gunn, un cazador de vampiros y Winifred "Fred" Burkle, una ex-bibliotecaria quién rescataron de un mundo paralelo que fue gobernado por demonios de verde-piel quién tuvo a esclavos humanos así como más Lorne, un paria de aquel mundo quién podría predecir a personas cuándo ellos cantaran.

Darla fue resucitada por una firma de abogados malefico que se llamó Wolfram y Hart quién Angel y sus amigos luchaban en contra desde que se mudaron a Los Angeles. Darla estaco ella misma para dar a luz a un hijo que ella con Angel concebieron y se llamo Connor que quién creció rápidamente e hizo Cordelia embarasada y se volvio mala. Angel perdió su alma otra vez y Fred trajo a Willow a Los Angeles para devolver el alma a Angel y para traer Faith otra cazavampiros que escapó de la prisión después que ella mató a unas pocas personas volvio de nuevo a Sunnydale para ayudar a Buffy luchar en contra la Primera Mal. Después que Cordelia fue vencida entró en una coma, ella dio a luz a una diosa malefica llamada Jasmine quién consumió a personas y casi conquistó el mundo. Después de Jasmine fue destruido, el premio de Angel junto con sus amigos las oficinas locales de Los Angeles del Wolfram y Hart, la firma de abogados y las memorias de Connor fueron reemplazadas con esos de una vida normal y una familia feliz. Sólo Angel recordaría la verdad de Connor y su verdadero pasado. Angel se reunió con Buffy y le dio la piedra de amuleto de luz antes de devolverse a Los Angeles y Buffy le dio a Spike el amuleto para salvar el mundo y destruir la boca del infierno y al fin sacrificárse.

Después que Sunnydale y la boca del infierno se destruyeron. Buffy junto con sus amigos y la familia miró hacia en el cráter que se había dejado atrás. Después que un diálogo, Dawn preguntó, "¿Buffy que vamos hacer?". Buffy Summers miro sus seres queridos y entonces de nuevo en el cráter, ella reflexionó la pregunta. Una sonrisa pequeña creció en sus labios. "Vayamos a la Florida", Buffy anunció. "¿Que?", Faith preguntaba quien Buffyconocio primero en 1998 y regresó a terminar la Primera Mal. "¿Ustedes recuerdan a ese tipo, Reyes?", pregunto Buffy a voltiar a ver quien recordaría. "¿Estas hablando de ese guardia de seguridad de la Florida que salvamos fuera del Bronz una noche en el 1996?", Willow pregunto. "Ah sí, recuerdo que él permaneció en mi casa", Giles dijo. "¡Yo lo recuerdo!", Xander dijo.

"Recuerdan en la estación, nosotros prometimos celebrar nuestra victoria con él hace siete años cuando este día vino, bien ahora este día había venido finalmente", Buffy dijo. "¿Piensa usted que él recordará?", Xander preguntó. "¿Qué tal si no vive él en la Florida ya?", Giles preguntó. "El Consejo de Vigilantes quizás lo hubieran encontrado pero ahora es imposible", Giles dijo. Apenas entonces más allá del horizonte, donde el camino se podría ver por lo que el ojo pueda ver rodeado por el desierto. Vino un coche viejo que se acercaba de la distancia, cuando el vehículo vino más cerca y más cerca, el vehículo era uno que Buffy y los Scoobies no habían visto en años. Era el 1932 Packard Roadster manejado por Giovanni el Ilusionista con Dr. Jacobi. Ellos estacionaron calladamente por el autobús de escuela en su coche impecable, ellos parecía exactamente como lucieron hace siete años y no había parecido envejecerse aún un día. Su coche estaba inmaculado aún las paredes de gángster en sus llantas eran súper blancas como si ellos nunca habían sido utilizados. "Arrepiento, que vine tarde", Giovanni dijo. "Más vale tarde que nunca, por lo menos ustedes entraron a tiempo de celebrar", Buffy dijo. "¿Quién diablos son ellos?", Faith preguntada. "Soy Giovanni Revelatori el Ilusionista y esto es Dr. Jacobi", Giovanni se introdujo en cuanto a el y el Dr. Jacobi a Faith. Faith fue encantada inmediatamente por ellos así como Dawn, Principal Wood y los otros que no lo habían encontrado a ellos antes. Ellos se introdujeron ellos mismos con todos y todos llegaron a conocerlos también.

Después de introducciones, Willow dijo, "Obtuve una idea, nosotros podemos utilizar un hechizo de localizado para encontrarlo". Giovanni el Ilusionista dijo, "Eso Es una idea excelente, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella".Dr. Jacobi dijo,"De acuerdo también estoy". Willow dijo, "Permítanos todo aguantar de manos y formar un círculo para empezar a encontrar a Reyes", Willow dijo. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Giovanni el Ilusionista, Dr. Jacobi y incluso Faith se alientó a participar después que Giovanni sacó mi retrato de su sombrero y lo mostró a Faith. "Él es bien parecido", Faith dijo. Todos entonces tuvieron manos y comenzaron el ritual. Mientras tanto, tomaba una siesta en la Florida donde tuve un sueño.

Soñé que estaba en una carretera desertada, donde había el desierto para millas alrededor de y alrededor de un autobús amarillo grande de escuela estacionado en el centro de la carretera. Observé que había también un cráter inmenso y en la orilla un anillo de gente teniendo manos quien reconocí inmediatamente como Buffy, su hermana joven, Dawn, los Scoobies,Giovanni el Ilusionista y Dr. Jacobi. En el círculo, Lucia apareció en el centro del círculo. Pregunté yo, "¿Qué hacen ellos?" Lucia contesto, "Ellos lo buscan". "Si ellos desean encontrarme yo estoy en mi dirección vieja de mi madre en Apopka", Yo dije. Lucia me recitó la dirección a mí y yo confirmé. "¿Qué es ese cráter grande?", Yo tuve que preguntar. "¡El símbolo de la victoria!", Lucia contestó. Me recordé de la estación y entonces me acordaba.

"Todos nosotros lo encontraremos otra vez pronto, muy pronto y más pronto que usted piensa", Lucia aseguró. Ella entonces guiñó y sopló un beso a mí de que yo me desperté de mi sueño. Dentro de unas semanas, cuando estuve solo una tarde pensando en mi sueño, un autobús de escuela vino seguido por un 1932 Packard Roadster que pararon enfrente de mi casa. Giovanni estaciono y Buffy se bajó del autobús con Willow, Xander y Giles. Desde que había estado observando de la ventana de la cocina, yo salí a encontrarlos. Todos volvimos a representar ese abrazo del grupo, se volvió mi memoria hace siete años a la estación, sólo este tiempo que el abrazo sentía diferente, un abrazo de celebración. Buffy acudió al autobús de escuela y promovió a los pasajeros dentro de salir. Dawn, Faith y el conductor, Principal Wood de la Preparatoria nueva y ahora destruida de Sunnydale salió.

Buffy me presento a todos ellos y yo los invité todo en mi casa. Sólo algunas chicas jóvenes, cazadoras nuevas permanecieron dentro del autobús de escuela. Presenté mi humilde hogar a ellos y entonces todos nosotros fuimos al autobús de la escuela después que yo les mostré mi hogar. "Deseo que pueda invitó ustedes permanecer con mígo esta noche, solo que mi familia vive con mígo", dije con disculpas. "¡Eso está bien!", Buffy contestó. "Somos todo tan feliz de verlo", Buffy dijo. "Soy tan feliz que este día llego finalmente y la promesa que hicimos se mantuvo", Yo dije. Buffy me presento alas otras cazadoras en el autobús así como un tipo que se llamo Andrew, que no hizo mucha impresión en mí.

"Pienso que debemos manejar por allí desde que yo no quiero lo que ustedes llamen la atención de los vecinos que ven que hemos sido estacionados aquí por mucho rato", Yo dije. "Recuerdo que mi papá de madrastra entró un con camión grande y el vecino vino y quejó acerca del asunto y sólo calmó porque ellos eran ambos paisanos", Yo dije. "¿Debo mover yo mi coche?", Giovanni el Ilusionista pregunto. " No queremos quitar el estacionamiento ajeno",dijo Dr. Jacobi. "De hecho, sí yo pienso que usted debe, lo estaciona sobre por la oficina del parque", sugerí y Giovanni movió el coche a donde yo lo dije. Principal Wood movió el autobús, Seguimos a Giovanni el Ilusionista y Dr. Jacobi donde él estacionaron su vehículo y abordaron el autobús. Dejamos el parque de comenzamos a manejar al sur en la Carretera 441. Cuando manejamos hacia abajo, Buffy y todo ésos a bordo me informaron y me dijeron en mejor detalle lo que había pasado en sus vidas desde que había dejado Sunnydale. Buffy se sacudió cuando yo le dije las circunstancias que rodearon mi razón para irme de la Florida del sur. "¡Eso suena como que hay una boca infernal por allí también!", Xander dijo sarcásticamente.

"No me sorprendería si eso era el caso", Giles agregó. Por el tiempo que tuvimos bastante mucho una sinopsis de nuestras vidas atravesando los últimos siete años, Nosotros llegamos ala Carretera 441 y Church St.. "¿Oye, usted ve esa choza blanca pequeña en su mano derecha?", Yo pregunté Principal Wood. "Sí, yo lo veo", Wood contesto. "De vuelta allí y parquea", Yo indique. "¡Hala, un estadio!", Willow dijo como ella miró en frente del espacio que estacionábamos que acomodó apenas el autobús de escuela. Todos se bajaron del autobús de escuela y nos fuimos a Goff´s, un soporte popular del helado en Orlando donde todos trataron a sí mismo el helado. "¡Uyuyuy, yo amo este helado!", Dawn dijo. "Es realmente bueno", dijo Faith. "Yo nunca probé el helado asi de bueno", Buffy dijo. "Concuerdo", dijo Wilow. "¡Es muy encantador y sabroso!", Giles dijo. "¡Es mágicamente delicioso!", Giovanni el Ilusionista exclamado. "Yo concurro por definitivo", Dr. Jacobi dijo. Willow y una cazadora llamada Kennedy compartió un cono del helado.

Después que todos tuvieron el helado, todos nosotros volvimos en el autobús de escuela. "¿Que plan tienes que hacer ahora que la Primera Mal, la boca del infeirno y Sunnydale han sido vencidos?", Yo pregunté. "Hay bien otra boca infernal en Cleveland", Dijo Giles. "¿Ustedes van a Cleveland después de esto?", Yo pregunté. "Ahora que hay cazadoras por todas partes mi carga de trabajo se ha reducido dramáticamente", Buffy dijo. "Significa que ya no eres la única uno ya pero tranquilo usted puede luchar las fuerzas del mal dondequiera y por todas partes", Yo contesté. "Pero soy realmente contento que ustedes están aquí", Yo dije. "Somos igual de felices de estar con usted", Buffy dijo.


	14. La batalla de Orlando

Capitulo 14

Principal Wood encendió el motor del autobús y de allí fuimos por la International Drive y entonces a Epcot, Disney, El Reino Mágico, Estudios Universales, Mundo de Mar y una multitud de otras atracciones. Durante estos viajes a estas atracciones en el autobús, Giovanni el Ilusionista con la asistencia del Dr. Jacobi hizo su magia y nos entretuvo con sus artimañas mágicas como estirar conejos negros fuera de su sombrero y llenaba el autobús con todo esos conejillos negros que habían sido la pesadilla de Anya realizado si ella había vivido para celebrar con nosotros, según lo que fui dicho de por lo que su temor de conejillos que tenia Anya. Él era la vida de la fiesta en ese autobús con todas sus artimañas mágicas, él trajo las risas y el aplauso. Cada y cada uno de nosotros tuvimos el tiempo de nuestras vidas y eran el acontecimiento más feliz para todo todos.

Antes que nosotros lo supimos, el día se llevo acabo y la noche había llegado. Fuimos a la cena en Buffet de Barnhill en Apopka al lado de la logia Masónico. Todos comimos con ganas y después que todos tuvieron su generoso llena de alimento y discutimos los acontecimientos maravillosos del día, todos nosotros de nuevo abordamos el autobús. Buffy tomó nota de alguien, sentada en los pasos por el Templo Masónico. Cuál era algo Buffy noto cuando Principal Wood paró al lado de la gasolinera por obtener la gasolina.

Era alguien bastante familiar, una chica con ese hilo azul familiar en su cabello negro, sus gafas de sol familiares y su declaración paramilitar de la moda. "¿Podría ser?", Buffy pronunció como todos giramos para tomar nota de ella. "Emilie", Yo dije. Ella se sentaba allí en los pasos fumando un cigarrillo. Tocamos el pito y ondeamos a ella y al principio ella no pareció vernos. Después de que Principal Wood pagó por la gasolina. Estiramos directamente a un parqueo vacío del templo que aprecia mas a un césped que una área de estacionamiento. Todos nosotros nos bajamos del autobús para saludar Emilie que acaba de terminar su cigarrillo y lo tiró aparte y sopló el soplo restante del humo. Ella agrietó una sonrisa afectada y dijo, "Por FIN encontramos otra vez. Ustedes son el material que leyendas se hacen". Buffy preguntado, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Oye, las noticias acerca de la boca infernal y Sunnydale alcanzaron rapidamente alrededor del mundo, Buf!", Emilie dijo. "¿Quién es esto, B?", Faith pregunto. "Ella es un vampiro de asesino de vampiro con un alma", Buffy contestó. "¿Dice qué?", Principal Wood preguntaba. "Olvidalo", Buffy dijo. "¿Tan qué es sido de su vida por los ultimo siete años iré digo su vida de vampira?", Buffy preguntó. "Que vine de aquí para allá por todo el mundo y arriba y hacia abajo en el", Emilie contestó. "Pero es sido bastante aventurado, yo encontré a muchas personas aunque camino un sendero de soledad, por la manera que estaba en Los Angeles últimamente cuando usted venció la Primera Mal. Angel dice Hola y Cordelia dura oí estaba en una coma, un cuento largo". "¿Tan qué lo hizo?", Preguntaba antes de que Buffy me cortara.

"¿Usted quiere decirme usted vio a Angel otra vez últimamente?", Buffy preguntó. "Ummhmm, sí él acaba de volver de Sunnydale después de su reunión mas reciente con usted. Él me dijo cómo usted venció Caleb el hombre de predicador que era un discípulo de la Primera Mal", Emilie dijo. "¿Qué más dijo él?", Buffy preguntó. "Ah él era tan adolorado acerca de usted acusarlo de ir todo celoso a ti mientras usted negaba algún envolvimiento romántico con Spike y con algo acerca de masa de galleta", Emilie dijo. "Personalmente en cuanto a sí o no usted tuvo algo que ver con Spike o no, yo realmente no me importo, no es asunto mío y yo acababa de retransmitir a usted lo qué Angel me había dicho", Emilie dijo.

"¡Bien, yo ni negará ni confirmará lo que aconteció eso es toda agua bajo el puente ahora!", Buffy dijo. Buffy presento a Emilie brevemente al resto del grupo desde que Buffy y el resto de la pandilla original inclusive Giovanni y yo la conocíamos. "¿Subirás a bordo y con nosotros?", Buffy preguntó Emilie invitosamente. "Yo pensé que nunca ibas a preguntar", Emilie dijo y se subió en el autobús y abordo con el resto de nosotros. Anduvimos alrededor el templo masónico y fuimos de nuevo ala Carretera 441, Xander quiso tomar una visita más cerca al estadio atrás del soporte del helado de Goff que vimos más temprano. Willow y Kennedy quisieron también ver el estadio incluso aunque ningunos juegos se planificaran para ser realizado esa noche. A alcanzar el estadio, Principal Wood estacionó el autobús.

"Damas y Caballeros, aquí nosotros estamos en el Estadio de la Florida Citrus Bowl donde tenian los juegos de futbol de la FIFA Copa Mundial en 1994", Principal Wood anuncio. Todos salimos del autobús y giramos para mirar hacia arriba. "Lo que daría para ver en este momento un partido de béisbol adentro", Xander dijo. "Hace tiempo, yo vi un partido de béisbol estaba en el Estadio de Pitt en Pittsburgh hace muchos años", Emilie dijo. "Recuerdo cuando estaba en mi juego pequeño del béisbol de la liga de chica", recordaba Willow. "Recuerdo cuando utilicé para jugar el cricket en Inglaterra cuando estaba en mi juventud", Giles dijo. "Era un cántaro cuando jugué el béisbol como niña", Faith dijo. "Era un cántaro cuando estaba en las guías", Kennedy dijo."Me acuerdo cuando lucha libre Turco con aceite fue por primera vez inventado",dijo Dr. Jacobi. "Recuerdo cuándo juegos de este tipo no eran todavía inventado", Giovanni el Ilusionista dijo. " Gladiadores eran la moda de entretenimiento en mi juventud", Giovanni agregó. Todos miraron y tomaron eventualmente un paseo tarde por la noche en el terreno fuera del estadio. "Ustedes recuerdan el futuro y añora el pasado", dijo una voz femenina que cortó el aire de la noche como un cuchillo.

Todos giraron para ver de ahí de donde vino la voz. Una silueta, muy femenino y andando a zancadas hacia nosotros en una manera media juguetona. Cuando la silueta vino más cerca todos armaron con una estaca en sus chaquetas, mientras esos mal preparados fueron dados las estacas por Giovanni como él estiró las estacas de madera fuera de su sombrero para esos agarrado desprevenido mientras Dr. Jacobi pasaba estacas a los que necesitaban. Andrew y yo fuimos dados las estacas, cuando la forma femenina acercaba a todos más y más cerca con cada paso que ella tomó. "No es una noche agradable para una caminata en el parque", La mujer dijo. Emilie y parte de la pandilla reconocieron eventualmente que era, Drusilla. "¿Por estas aquí?", Emilie preguntó. "Chistoso porque estaba lista para hacer la misma pregunta, usted sabe la respuesta por lo que no es la respuesta pero la pregunta que nos atrae", Drusilla dijo. "Mi Spike pobre y pobre me llama del más allá del otro mundo, el viento me lleva sus tonos doloridos a mí", Drusilla dijo. "Pero usted estimada ha sido chica traviesa y traviesa", Drusilla dijo señalando el dedo acusante a Buffy. Buffy miró Drusilla con la perplejidad y el cuidado.

"Asumo que usted la conoce, y espero que ella sea uno de sus amigos", Yo dije. "Sí al primero y no al último", Buffy dijo que me hizo sentir más inquieto. "Hombre curioso y curioso de seguridad", silbó Drusilla a mí. "¿Ella esta tostada?", Yo pregunté con un tono de arrogancia." ¿Tostada, tostón, tostón porque tostó el tostón?", Drusilla preguntó caprichosamente. "Permítame manejar esto", Buffy dijo. "Esten listas cazadoras con migo, el resto de ustedes al autobús", Buffy dijo. Así que Faith, Kennedy, Rhona que es una cazadora negra, Emilie y las otras cazadoras que sobrevivieron la batalla de Sunnydale unieron las fuerzas con Buffy mientras el resto de nosotros avanzamos para hacer nuestra manera al autobús.

De repente otros vampiros salieron de las sombras y comenzaron a rodearnos. "Ahora comienzo a pensar que esta parada al estadio era una mala idea", Andrew dijo. Kennedy giró para ver mientras Buffy luchaba Drusilla para ver lo que acontecía a nosotros. "¡Willow!", Kennedy gritó como ella presenció los otros vampiros que se acercábamos. "Va con nuestras cazadoras y ayudalos", Buffy dijo a Faith entre el cambio de golpes entre Buffy y Drusilla. Faith, Kennedy y las otras cazadoras corrieron a nuestro rescate y nos comenzaron a defender de los vampiros que procuraron encerrar en nosotros para algunos bocados tardes de noche. Con una onda de su varita, Giovanni el Ilusionista, cegó halos vampiros con la ceguera que facilitó el derroto de todo esos vampiros por las cazadoras como ellos todos fueron estacados.

Drusilla y Buffy siguieron luchando su pelea de gato. Cada una determinó a golpear el otro. Cambiaron golpes la cazadora y la Vampira con cada soplada que dio la impresión de un baile de karate de una película marcial de artes, verdaderamente me recordó de una escena de pelea en una película llamada, "La Matriz". Drusilla logró golpear Buffy de pies en un momento indefenso. Buffy aturdida por el golpe de Drusilla ,Drusilla tomo la oportunidad de coger la estaca que Buffy dejo en el suelo acerca, cuándo Buffy se tumbo. Drusilla comenzó a encerrar para matarla.


	15. Resurreccion

Capitulo 15

Drusilla promovió hacia Buffy para estacarla. Emilie corrió heroicamente hacia Drusilla, y hacia Drusilla agarro al suelo. Emilie luchó esforzadamente, tratando de luchar la estaca de Drusilla. Comprando Buffy tiempo de recuperarse y tomar la estaca de Drusilla, en la retumba la estaca perforó el corazón de Emilie y en un momento, Emilie desmenuzó en polvo. Los corazones se saltaron un golpe en el golpe que Emilie se sacrificó para salvar a Buffy. Aún Drusilla miró en cuenta de dar el golpe de que ella tuvo el polvo de un vampiro prójimo por todas partes de ella. Drusilla se cepilló histéricamente como el resto de nosotros la observábamos horrorizados. Cuándo Drusilla vio el resto de nosotros armados con estacas, ella tuvo el sentido de huir en la noche.

Nuestro día de la celebración, finalizó en un tono dolorido como uno miró el lugar donde Emilie se paró su última parada. Buffy estalló finalmente en lágrimas y lloró como el resto de nosotros se entristeció en un momento del silencio. "Primero, Anya entonces Spike y ahora esto", Yo entoné. "Buffy ha perdidó mucho más que eso por los últimos siete años, ella ha sido muy valiente para una hermana grande", Dawn me dijo y ella entonces fue a aliviar a su hermana llorona. Después de unos pocos momentos, el silencio fue roto por un perro que ladraba en la distancia. "Pienso es tiempo para nosotros ir", Giles sugirió. "Buena idea", dijo Xander. Dawn, Willow, Xander y yo ayudamos a Buffy a pararse. Buffy resollaba todavía y enjugaba las lágrimas lejos de su cara. "¿Vas estar bien?", Pregunté yo a Buffy. Buffy simplemente contesto con una cabezada.

"Quiero que ustedes presencien un milagro", Giovanni el ilusionista dijo. En eso, Giovanni y Dr. Jacobi repasaron el lugar exacto donde Emilie pereció apenas, ondeó su varita y recitaron un conjuro en Hebreo antiguo. El viento sopló repentinamente intensamente como relámpago comenzó a agrietar en el cielo, Giovanni y Dr. Jacobi siguieron recitando tranquilos en el cambio pronto del ambiente. El viento rodeó arriba el polvo de Emilie, rigiendo y relámpago golpearon el lugar. Había una pelota resplandeciente misteriosa de luz que tomó eventualmente forma, hasta que a todos nos asombramos, Emilie se paro allí.viva. Emilie se envolvió en una frazada blanca, ella sentío el pecho. "¡Ay Dios mío, yo estoy viva y yo he obtenido un latido de corazón!"

Nuestras lágrimas del luto llegaron a ser las lágrimas del aniversario cuando vimos de nuevo a Emilie. Todos corrimos inmediatamente abrazarla, feliz que ella regreso vivo. "¿Cómo lo hizo?",Willow pregunto a Giovanni. Giovanni contesto, "¡Un secreto antiguo del Código de la Biblia!". "¡Así que el secreto sólo el digno jamás lo encontrará!", Dr. Jacobi dijo "¡Eso es la cosa más grande que usted podría haber hecho jamás para mí!", Emilie dijo con lágrimas de chorrear un poco de alegría abajo la mejilla como ella abrazó a Giovanni el Ilusionista y entonces a Dr. Jacobi. Giovanni entonces estiró una cortina blanca fuera su sombrero y lo tiró sobre Emilie. Él lo estiró lejos y Emilie se paró en ropa de moda, moderna y blanca, completa con una cartera con identificación.

Todos nosotros subimos en el autobús y nos fuimos. Todos fueron aliviados a bordo, cuando manejamos lejos del estadio. Todos dirigimos al norte de nuevo en la Carretera 441 a mi hogar en Apopka. Buffy y la pandilla estarían permaneciendo en el hotel de Howard Johnson a través del camino del vendedor de fruta y próximos a una gama del fusil. Fui dejado en mi hogar y todos nosotros hicimos arreglos hechos para encontrar otra vez al día siguiente. Al llegar a mi casa, yo fui en el Internet para verificar mi correo electrónico. ¡Nikki Lindholm, mi amiga en Suecia estaría viniendo a América mañana, a Orlando! Fui asombrado y llame a Buffy en el hotel que obtuvo también emocionó y pasó las noticias emocionantes a todos los de más. Buffy me llamo a ver cuando recogeremos a Nikki en el aeropuerto Dormí después que la celebración larga estaba hecha. Soñé un sueño, en el sueño que estaba en una pradera y Lucia apareció en un circulo de lirios en el centro de una charca, vestido en verde y las alas majestuosas con hiedra en ellos y ella llevaba una corona de laureles. Lucia caminó a través de la charca hacia mí donde yo estaba al lado de un árbol de sauce. Por detrás el árbol, tan pronto como Lucia se acercó y me dio un abrazo y un beso. Lucia dijo, "¡He obtenido una sorpresa para usted!" y giro su mirada de mí al árbol del sauce. Anya, que se sacrifico para salvar alguna vida hace poco en la batalla final de Sunnydale, un cuento largo, dado un paso fuera por detrás el árbol de sauce teniendo manos con Spike. Ambos me se acercaron juntos llevando batas blancas. "¡Pero los dos estan muerto!", Yo dije. "Morimos en su mundo pero ahora somos finalmente en paz", Spike dijo.

"Quisimos decirlo que avisaras a Buffy y los otros que no lloren pues hemos sido liberados en el paraíso y dígalo también a Angel cuando usted lo ve otra vez", Anya dijo. "Así como ustedes celebraron nuestra victoria sobre la Primera Mal y la boca del infierno y su reunión, Nosotros queremos que usted celebre nuestro paso para el otro mundo", Spike dijo. "Nos celebra por haber nos sacrificado para el bien común y una causa más grande, piensa en lo día como conmemorativo. Un día conmemorativo feliz", Anya dijo. "¡Hemos pagado por nuestros pecados y ahora nosotros hemos sido recompensados con la vida eterna. La clase verdadera!", Spike agrego. En eso, Spike y Anya comenzaron a bailar en la pradera en el aire de Violines rusos tocando "Korobushko" por Bond, cuyos sonidos llenaron el aire pero ni vi los violines ni los jugadores podrían ser vistos dondequiera. Hasta que miraba atrás de mí a ver a cuatro ángeles que los tocaban.

Yo voltee a Lucia que sonrió silenciosamente a mí y encogió los hombros con una inclinación de la cabeza. En un instante, yo me desperté del sueño con el ritmo soviético resonando por mi mente. Levanté temprano mientras mi familia estaba todavía durmiendo. Bañe, afeité, cepillé los dientes, el desayuno tuve y verifiqué los líquidos en mi coche y manejé al hotel para encontrar con Buffy y el resto de nuestros amigos. Todos estaban despiertos y se prepararon y todos tuvieron su desayuno. Así que todos avanzamos al autobús y de allí derecho al aeropuerto a recoger a Nikki Lindholm que volaba a Orlando de Estocolmo, Suecia. En nuestra manera al aeropuerto, yo comencé a decir a Buffy y la Pandilla de Scooby acerca del sueño que tuve.

Al principio, todos estaban pensativos y entonces una paz agobiante se cayó el en autobús. "Tan largo como sé que Spike esta feliz en el cielo, así como Anya, yo soy feliz para ellos también y yo los deseo toda la felicidad en el universo", Buffy dijo. Buffy se acordó en Sunnydale en 2001, cuando ella cantaba, "Creo que fui al cielo". La memoria de Buffy destellaba otra vez a una escena más temprano cuando ella confió a Spike que ella se encontró en el cielo y que la vida en la tierra es el infierno. "Ahora Spike sabe", Buffy dijo. "¡Y Anya, también!", Emilie agregó que ahora podría gozar la luz del día después de 107 años de la oscuridad, cuando el amigo inmortal de Giovanni el Ilusionista y Dr. Jacobi resucitaron a ella. Ultimamente, nosotros lo hicimos al cojinete del aeropuerto los avisos escrito a mano que leyó, "Nikki" y algunos de nosotros ondeamos las banderas de Sueco cuál Giovanni sacó de su sombrero a los que quiso uno.

Finalmente, entre los pasajeros que se bajaron del avión, nosotros fuimos acercados por una chica Sueca, rubia y joven, era Nikki Lindholm. Todos nosotros saludamos a ella y dimos a Nikki un grande abrazo del grupo. Buffy y la pandilla de Scoobie fueron impresionados por el conocimiento que ella tuvo de Buffy. Nikki reconoció algunos de nosotros inmediatamente mientras ella necesitaba ser introducido a algunos de los otros. Todos nosotros entonces avanzamos al área del cambio de la moneda para que Nikki pudiera convertir su moneda Sueca a la moneda Americana. De allí fuimos al autobús de la escuela y comenzamos a manejar lejos del aeropuerto. Llevamos a Nikki a las mismas atracciones del turismo que llevamos el día antes sólo este tiempo nosotros éramos capaces de tomar el viaje más eficientemente mientras Giovanni el Ilusionista sacó un ramo de rosas azules y amarillas como un obsequio a Nikki así como nos entretiene con sus artimañas mágicas por la manera, que llegó a ser todo el más emocionante con Emilie y Dr. Jacobi que lo ayudo hacer las proezas mágicas ella misma. Todos tuvimos el tiempo de nuestras vidas aún mejor que el día anterior y traté Nikki al helado del Goff. Todos nosotros presentiamos que Nikki vino para un propósito divino, sólo nosotros no supimos exactamente lo que era. Después que nosotros fuimos a los parques del tema y otras tales atracciones todos nosotros tomamos un viaje grande por el área de Orlando. Nikki compró muchos recuerdos del International Drive y realmente agregó más a la diversión con la resucitada y ahora inmortal y aprendiz de ilusionista, Emilie.

Posterior ese anochecer, nosotros volvimos al estadio donde Emilie se estacó como un vampiro y devolvió como un inmortal la noche antes de después de luchar contra Drusilla. Esta ves un juego estaba jugado, esto era también el mismo estadio que recibió el Juego del fútbol de la Copa Mundial en 1994. Desde que había las multitudes de gente y por supuesto la seguridad aumentada así como una presencia de la policía, nosotros figuramos, ningunos vampiros y en toda probabilidad ningún Drusilla. Compramos nuestros boletos para mirar un juego del béisbol y la abundancia de diversión en el proceso. Una semana se pasaría sin incidente adicional. Una semana despues, una noche que estábamos en el Lake Dot Park en la Colonial Drive cerca de Edgewater Drive.

Había un lago con la luna llena y las luces de la ciudad que reflejaban la noche en la superficie del lago como un espejo, cuando Emilie gozo ver su reflejo en el agua. "Esto es tan diferente de Suecia", Nikki dijo. "Es también bastante diferente de Sunnydale", Willow agrego. "Esto es realmente, realmente mundos aparte de Inglaterra", Giles dijo. "Esto es muy diferente de ---", Buffy dijo y fue cortado por otra voz que dijo, "Los Angeles". "¿Que?", Faith dijo. "¿Es?", Buffy dijo. De la obscuridad, Angel apareció acompañado por Lorne, un demonio de piel verde con ojos rojos y cuernos con una rubia Hermosa que se llamaba Kate Lockley con el departamento de policía de Los Angeles. "Me imagino que ellos son de los Buenos", dijo el Principal Wood. "Es y es mucho mejor que la cárcel", Faith dijo. Nos reunimos y le dimos a Angel un abrazo en grupo. "Yo estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez", Buffy dijo. "Yo también", Angel dijo.


	16. La batalla de Apopka

Capitulo 16

Buffy y Angel se miraron el uno al otro en los ojos como ellos pensaron cómo este momento pudo nunca haber aconteció. Ellos abrazaron lacrimosamente como el resto de nosotros aplaudimos de manos. "Vine a Orlando porque supe que yo lo encontraría aqui", Angel dijo. "¿Pero cómo supo usted?", Buffy preguntó. "Mis recursos en el Wolfram y Hart, la firma de abogados me habían informado que usted estaba aquí en el área de Orlando", Angel le dijo a Buffy. "Soy tan feliz de verlos, todos ustedes", Angel dijo. Entonces Angel me acudió y dijo, "Hola, Reyes, yo no lo he visto en mucho tiempo". Contesté, "Ni yo tampoco". "¿Todavia trabajas de guardia?", Angel preguntó. "No", contesté. "¿Quién es esta linda chica joven?", Angel pregunto. "Nikki Lindholm de Suecia", Nikki contestó. "Bienvenido a América", Angel dijo y entonces nos presento a Lorne y Kate a nosotros, nos presentamos a ellos tambien dandoles abrazos en grupo causando que Kate se acolorar su rostro diciendo, "Jamas yo he recibido , "Jamas yo he recido tantos abrazos de un golpe" mientras Lorne se sintio comodo y dijo," Me gusta recibir toda esta energia de amor". "Según mis recursos, yo he entendido que ustedes permanecen en un hotel en Apopka", Angel dijo.

"Todos menos yo, yo vivo aqu", dije a Angel. "El parque de traíllas allí cerca", Angel me dijo. "Eso es correcto", afirmé. De allí abordamos el autobús y a Angel se le dijo todos los acontecimientos que desplegaron al punto cuando nosotros lo encontramos otra vez a el con Kate y Lorne. Angel fue muy asombrado en las noticias de la muerte de Emilie y resurrección como un inmortal humano. "¿Usted tratas de decirme usted regresó como uno de esas gente de "Highlander"?", Angel le pregunto a Emilie. Emilie encogió los hombros y dijo, "¡Adivino, más o menos!" con una sonrisa en su cara. Angel fue dicho también acerca del sueño con Anya y Spike, que lo hizo pensar mucho. Mientras tanto, en un cementerio en Apopka una pareja de bloques atrás el Templo Masónico. Drusilla conducía un ritual antiguo de Vikingo para producir un gnomo gigantesco llamado un Jotun a infligir caos y destruirla cazadora.

Después que el conjuro antiguo apropiado y el ritual se condujo, El Jotun apareció violento y gruñiendo. Estos ogros gigantescos tuvieron la habilidad de cambiar la forma en lobos y águilas. "Alabado sea Loki, el Dios de la raza de los Jotunes para mandarme uno de sus emisarios para emprender la tarea a mano", Drusilla entonó. "¿Por qué me invoco usted?", El Jotun demandó. "Destruiras ala cazadora y venceras sus aliados", Drusilla la reina de los vampiros dijo. "Muy bien, pero dónde está mi ofrecenda", gruñó el Jotun. Drusilla produjo un cuerno recargado con bebida de aguamiel y le dio el Jotun que era un ogro feo. Después que el Jotun terminó su aguamiel, Drusilla ordenó, "Ahora encuentra la cazadora y destruyela". El Jotun hizo como fue ordenado y se giró en un búho para encontrar a Buffy. Mientras tanto como estábamos en el autobús que dirigia al norte a Apopka, nosotros nos encontramos alguien quien yo habia oído, pero tuve no tuve la opurtunidad de conocerlo hasta ahora.

Buffy y los Scoobies no podrían creer lo que sus ojos vean quién estaba más en el pueblo, un amigo viejo que no ha sido visto en Sunnydale por años pidiendo un aventon por la Carretera 441 . "¡Para el autobús!", Buffy ordenó al Principal. Era un tipo pelirrojo joven con una mochila llevando pantalones vaqueros, botas de ejército y un "Dingos comieron a mi beb" escrito en la Camiseta. Willow tuvo que cubrir la boca como ella jadeó. Era Oz. Oz abordo el autobús, saludando a los tipos y abrazando a las chicas especialmente Willow. Oz fue introducido a mí, Emilie, el Principal, Giovanni el Ilusionista,Dr. Jacobi, Andrew,Kate, Lorne y las otras cazadoras quien él necesitó ser presentado. "Advierto que usted no es un hombre lobo y es una luna llena fuera esta noche", Willow dijo. "Bien que es por qué yo fui a Tibet, algunos monjes budistas Tibetanos me enseñaron a cómo controlar lo, para controlar la bestia interior en m", Oz dijo.

No es muy tarde para celebrar su reunion aquí con nosotros", Willow dijo. "Mi estár aquí con todos ustedes es celebración suficiente", Oz dijo. "A propósito, yo iba a Sunnydale cuando oí por la vid no había nada a donde volver, de hecho yo soy tan feliz de haber encontrado ustedes otra vez", Oz dijo. "¡Oye hay un parque en la Park Avenue en Apopka, si ustedes quieren ir allí y para reposar!",Yo dije. "Sí, la noche es fresca y quizás encontraremos algún entusiasmo alrededor de un parque pequeño del pueblo en la mitad de la noche", Xander dijo sarcásticamente con un tono humorístico. Llegamos finalmente al parque en laPark Avenue en Apopka. Encontramos una espacio vacio para estacionarnos cerca de una iglesia cercana para estacionar el vehículo y todos nosotros nos bajamos para estirarnos y tomamos un reposo y más seclusos para reunir y poder hablar.

Todos comenzamos a recapitular en nuestras vidas, un búho comenzó a descender en el césped no lejos de dónde estaba nosotros y aterizo el búho y se volvió un lobo y comenzó a cargar a nosotros, era el Jotun que se preparaba para luchar en contra Buffy. Oz se cambió en un lobo y ambos lobos comenzaron a luchar el uno al otro violentamente. Cuando las dos bestias lucharon esforzadamente, Giles sacó su ordenador portátil que tuvo el internet vía satélite para conseguir acceso por medio de una antena celular y miro en los archivo para ver si o no era un lobo regular. El Jotun entonces cambio su forma en su forma de ogro bestial que mostraba la naturaleza de gnomo verdadero. Nikki reconoció inmediatamente era un Jotun y Giles inmediatamente fue informado. Cuando Giles buscaba para una solución en el Internet, Angel llamó a Wolfram y Hart para encontrar una manera de vencer el Jotun.

Angel de su celular llamo a Wolfram y Hart ordenado que mandaran por correo electrónico una copia del ritual que destierra y manda el Jotun a su mundo paralelo en Jotunheim o destruye el Jotun en total. Una nota correo electrónico inmediatamente aparecido en el ordenador portátil mientras Buffy, Faith y las otras cazadoras ayudaban la pelea de Oz en contra el Jotun. Giles abrió el correo electrónico y encontró que el ritual requirió la invocación a Thor, el dios de trueno de los Vikingos y vencedor de gigantes, los gnomos, los ogros y Jotunes. El principal miró la pantalla y se dio cuenta que nosotros no tuvimos ni el tiempo ni los instrumentos y los ingredientes, Giovanni el Ilusionista miró la pantalla y el produjo todo lo que se necesitaba fuera de su sombrero.

"¡Que bueno que tenemos un ilusionista y un doctor en el equipo!", El Principal exclamo. El todo se puso en la tabla de la merienda campestre a Giles que revisó todo lo que se necesitaba para conducir el ritual apropiado. La batalla entre el Jotun y Buffy, las cazadoras y Oz comenzaban a tomarle sus energias mientras el Jotun no mostraba agotamiento ni aún se cansó levemente como siguió luchando para alcanzarlo su tarea malefico. Willow tocó la pantalla del ordenador portátil y corrió inmediatamente para ayudar establecernos apropiadamente el espacio necesitadó para emprender la tarea a mano junto con Giovanni,Dr. Jacobi, Angel, el Principal, Andrew,Lorne, Kate y Yo. Una vez todo se puso, todos asumieron sus estaciones. El ritual llamó para el poder de tres chicas, que era Willow, Emilie y Nikki que tuvieron manos y formaron un triángulo. El ritual llamó para una chica de escandinavia a llamar hacia abajo Thor de Asgard, el mundo de los Dioses de Aesir.

Nikki recitó el conjuro en Sueco en voz alta y como Oz y las cazadoras fueron golpeados y fueron magullados, un tronido se oyó y relámpago trono en el cielo de la noche. Drusilla salió de la oscuridad de la noche para observar lo que acontecía. Relámpago golpeó el suelo y un carrito de cabras fue realizado tripulado por un gigante terrible inmenso de un hombre, con el cabello rojo como el fuego, la barba y los bigotes. Sus ojos que perforan resplandecidos como ascuas con un casco de cuernos y vestido como un Dios de Vikingos con un mitón de hierro teniendo y esgrimiendo un martillo, era Thor.

Cuando el Jotun levantó su club para matar a Buffy y a las cazadoras agotadas, Thor levantó inmediatamente su martillo y golpeó el Jotun y lo partio en añicos dejando un montón de cenizas en un quemadó cráter. Nikki entonces recitó la oración que destierra para mandar Thor de nuevo a Asgard. Thor miro a las cazadoras, nuestros amigos y entonces acudió a Nikki y sonrió a ella cuando ella terminó. Thor entonces levantó su martillo para recibir un cerrojo de relámpago y en un destello, Thor se fue. Drusilla de lejos chuchicheado, "¡Esto no se acabo, caramelitas, chicas bonitas y dulces pero por ahora saldré y hasta que nos encontremos otra vez!", y entonces se retiro en la noche. Todos empacamos nuestro material como Giovanni ondeó su varita y todo que él hizo se desaparecio en su sombrero y nosotros notamos que el suelo se regó con conejos muertos. Dejamos el parque y volvimos al hotel y de allí nosotros nos jubilamos por la noche.

Al día siguiente era tiempo para Nikki de ir se de viaje por el resto de los Estados Unidos antes de volver eventualmente a Suecia tan nosotros tomamos rumbo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Orlando y le dimos a ella nuestros abrazos de despedida y un regalo de despedida de todos nosotros. Cuándo el avión comenzó a volar todos nosotros ondeado adios de las ventanas en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto. Volvimos también al autobús de la escuela y partimos del aeropuerto. "Ahora que nuestra promesa se ha cumplido, es tiempo para nosotros ir también", Buffy dijo. "Gracias, doy gracias a todos ustedes por estár con mígo y con darme toda su solidaridad y apoyo", Le dije a ellos. Ellos me dejaron en mi casa, donde todos tuvimos un grande abrazo del grupo y cambiamos nuestras despedidas y los regalos de despido.

Angel estaba ausente como él era hace siete años, él fue la noche anterior con Kate y Lorne,El espero el momento oportuno para decirle a Buffy adiós. Deseaba que pudiera estar con ellos para siempre pero el destino había sido cruel con migo como siempre tuve y odié despedidas largas. "Usted sabe que ustedes me harán falta y yo no sé cuando ni si vera aún cualquiera de ustedes otra vez", Yo dije lacrimosamente. Buffy, Willow y incluso Xander me abrazaron para aliviarme junto con Giovanni y Dr. Jacobi. "Reyes, la cosa más difícil en la vida es vivirlo", Buffy dijo. "¡Nosotros siempre lo recordaremos, Reyes!", Wilow dijo. "Reyes, se hace y todos nosotros un favor, es feliz. Sé que usted finalmente lo encontraras algún día", Dr. Jacobi dijo. En eso, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Faith, Emilie, y todas las otras chicas me agobiaron con besos y abrazos hasta que tuviera labios pintados por todas partes de mí. Había finalmente otro abrazo de grupo de todos.

Miramos uno al otro apreciándonos por lo que éramos, una familia. Buffy me dio dos piedras, uno era blanco y el otro era negro. Yo pregunte, "¿Que es esto?" y Buffy respondio, "Son el Urim y Thumim, estas piedras te guiaran durante el viaje de tu vida.Caundo tienes una pregunta o estas en duda de algo, usa estas piedras. Negro significa si mientras blanco significa no!". Yo dije, "Gracias, Buffy" y nos dimos uno al otro un abrazo final. Sin mas tardar todos abordaron el autobús con la excepcion de Giovanni,Dr. Jacobi, Emilie y yo. Giovanni, Dr. Jacobi y Emilie subieron en el 1932 Packard Roadster y encendieron el motor y avanzaron para manejar ,ellos ondearon adiós a mí, entonces la puerta del autobús cerró mientras todos ondearon sus despedidas con sonrisas. Buffy y Willow guiñaron, soplaban sus besos a mí. Ondeé y seguí ondeando hasta que el autobús se iba y desapareciera siguiente el 1932 Packard Roadster. Dije, "Adiós a Buffy y sus amigos. Ellos salvaron el mundo. Mucho." Saqué mi diario, el que Buffy y los Scoobies entonces conocido como los slayerettes me habían dado hace siete años en la estación. Comencé a escribir la saga épica de Buffy la cazavampiros y yo para que nosotros nunca seamos olvidados.

Los días y las noches se han pasado por desde que las cazadoras y la compañía han partido, desde que ellos siempre subían en mi mente. Yo no sabia si los iba a volver a ver otra vez, pero supe que ellos estaban fuera por allí luchando en algún lugar en contra las fuerzas del mal por allí en el mundo como yo he luchado a mis propios demonios. Buffy y los Scoobies siempre vivirán en mi memoria. Ellos no sólo salvaron el mundo, ellos cambiaron el mundo y revolucionaron mi vida para siempre. Yo los deseo todo lo mejor dondequiera que ellos estén y yo siempre tendré un lugar para ellos en el corazón.Mi vida tiene sus sube y baja, cuando parezco delantero y encaro un desafío, yo siempre me preguntaré, "¿Que hara Buffy?" Ellos son la gente más grande que he conocido, la gente que yo nunca supe bastante antes ni yo jamás probablemente encontrare otra vez. Prendí el radio y Michelle Branch cantaba, "Adiós a usted" como manejé por Orlando para acordadme siempre de Buffy que nunca será olvidada. Yo pensé una pregunta y saque el Urim y Tumim del saco de piel de oveja que me regalo Buffy y saque la piedra negra, una sonrisa vino a mis labios.


	17. La Batalla de Los Angeles

La Tejedora de los sueños II: Un año despues...

El capítulo 17: La Batalla de Los Angeles

Un año luego desde que Buffy, Angel y los scoobies después que se reunieron conmigo, todos dispersaron y fueron por sus caminos separados.Desde entonces yo tuve un segundo hermanito. Buffy se mudo con Dawn su hermana a Roma, Italia mientras Willow y Kennedy se mudaron a Brasil. Xander había mudado a Africa. Giles había vuelto a Inglaterra mientras Andrew llegó a ser un vigilante nuevo en entrenamiento que viajaba por el mundo y le pagó una visita a Angel en Los Angeles y Angel y Spike encontraron a Andrew otra vez mientras buscaban a Buffy en Roma para sólo volver sin hablar con la cazadora misma.

Angel después de asumir el poder sobre la firma de abogados en Los Angeles de Wolfram y Hart. Los cambios allí sucedieron también. Angel recibió un paquete misterioso que contuvo la piedra de amuleto ligero que trajo de nuevo a Spike del otro mundo y después llego otro paquete misterioso y Spike tuvo cuerpo otra vez. Fred estaba a cargo del departamento forense hasta que ella recibiera también un sarcófago misterioso que al abrirse descargó un espíritu que mató a Fred y su cuerpo fue tomado por una Diosa Antigua Illyria. Cordelia murió en su coma que ella pago una visita final a Angel y el resto de la pandilla en la forma de una fantasma. En el fin, una batalla final sucedió terminando en víctimas en ambos lados.

Lorne solo ayudó a Angel una última vez matando a un abogado malo llamado Lindsay y se marchó para nunca ser visto otra vez, Gunn mató a una senadora mala, Wesley se mató en una batalla en una tentativa para vencer a un demonio quien Illyria había vencido para él mientras Spike hizo también sus deberes heroicos que salvo a un bebé y enpolvoro a unos pocos canallas él mismo todo estos canallas que eran miembros de una sociedad secreta conocida como el Círculo de la Espina Negra que todo se vencieron y fueron matado por Angel y sus amigos. En el fin sólo Angel, Spike, Gunn, y Illyria se dejaron la posición en el callejón del norte detrás del Hotel Hyperion.

Cuando las fuerzas del mal vinieron a Angel y sus pocos leales amigos que permanecieron para luchar comenzó a luchar una batalla al último soporte, Angel columpió su hacha y la batalla entre bueno y malo resulto como Angel derribó a su demonio como Spike y Gunn lucharon esforzadamente lado a lado. Illyria luchó más formidablemente que sus tres camaradas pero no obstante apenas un igual. Fuera de la oscuridad lluviosa detrás de ellos apareció un hombre en un esmoquin blanco familiar acompañado por una mujer con su rayo familiar de pelo azul emparejado sólo por Illyria. Era Giovanni Revelatori el Ilusionista y Emilie su compañera inmortal que fue una vez vampira.

Gunn en el medio giró para verlos y gritado, "Llego compania". Como Gunn, Illyria y Spike mantuvieron la lucha, Angel miró brevemente por un segundo para ver los. Giovanni levantó oraciones al cielo con su varita en su mano derecha. Giovanni recitó un conjuro antiguo en el arameo que sólo él y Illyria entendieron. La lluvia dejó y el cielo vació con un rayo de luz que ensanchaba abierto que la noche llegó a ser como el día. Los ángeles salieron del cielo con espadas y convergieron en las legiones de la oscuridad que cambiaron el curso de la batalla. Giovanni tiró también una espada fuera de su varita como Emilie dibujó uno fuera con el golpecito de la muñeca como los dos unieron la batalla con todas las fuerzas celestiales para apoyarlos. De arriba Lucia salió aún del cielo con su escudo y la espada en armadura de batalla como una Santa Juana de Arco así acompañada con San Miguel el arcángel. Ejercitos de cazadoras salieron de por detras de Giovanni y Emilie luchando ala muerte mientras las cazadoras caidas fueron llevado al cielo por los angeles.

Las fuerzas de la oscuridad y los socios principales de Wolfram y Hart encontraron su igual con un poder más grande la fuerza más grande en el universo el Primer Bueno, Dios era más que un igual. La batalla de Los Angeles era una batalla tan violento como la Gran Rebelión, la primera guerra que sucedió entre Bueno y Malo que empezó entre el Primer Bueno y el Primer Malo mucho antes que empezó el tiempo y el mundo se creó. Con perdidas pesados en el lado del mal, bueno prevalecio y las fuerzas del mal se vencieron como el último demonio cayó a la espada.Las cazadoras sobrevivientes dispersaron.

Todas las reses muertas del demonio incendiaron y desaparecieron no saliendo nada pero las fuerzas de la posición buena entre el escombro, Giovanni finalmente habló, "La profecía de shanshu se ha cumplido pero porque usted, Angel, renunció su shanshu ahora irá a Spike". Spike sentía de repente extraño y sentía el pecho y se dio cuenta de que él tuvo un latido del corazón, Spike miró arriba y preguntó, "¿Soy humano otra vez? ". "¿El latido del corazón contesta su pregunta?" Giovanni contestó. "¿Quién es la bolsa de artimañas? ", Spike pregunto y fue interrumpido por Angel, "Giovanni, usted no sabe lo alegre que me siento verte". "Yo no podria decir lo mismo de usted", Giovanni contestó. "¡No te pones moños con el que él hizo lo que penso lo que era correcto!", Emilie le dijo a Giovanni.

"¡Siempre que usted hace una alianza impía con las fuerzas maléficas nunca es correcto! ", Giovanni replicó. "Spike, Illyria, esto es Giovanni", Angel introdujo Spike y Illyria. "¿Emilie eso es usted?" Spike preguntó a reconocer a Emilie. "En persona", Emilie contestó. Gunn había caído en la batalla y no llego ver la victoria pero su alma se tomó en el cielo por Lucia que fue reconocido inmediatamente por Angel, Cuándo Spike echó una mirada a Lucia la mandíbula se le callo como él dijo, "Ah mi Señor que ella luce así como Buffy aparte de los ojos y el color del pelo". "Spike le doy felicitaciones a usted pues recobraste su humanidad", Giovanni le dijo a Spike.

Con sólo Angel, Spike, Illyria, Giovanni y Emilie que quedaron después que los ángeles volvieron al cielo, el cielo oscureció otra vez y la lluvia reasumió. Giovanni ondeó su varita sobre el cuerpo de Gunn sin vida con un conjuro en el Arameo que causa Gunn para resucitar y ganar la vida de nuevo instantáneamente sin huellas de cualquier herida dondequiera. "Gracias", Gunn dijo, "¿por qué usted me resucita?" Preguntó Gunn. "Porque hay planes diferentes para usted, su trabajo aquí en la tierra no sé a llevado a cabo", Giovanni contestó. "Ahora eso es algo interesante por una noche interesante", una voz masculina dijo por detrás de ellos. Cuando giraron para mirar quién era, observaron que la voz venia de un inglés elegante en un traje fino. "¿Quién diablos es usted", Spike preguntó. "Perdónenme por no haberme introducido, me llamo Dr. Jacobi, soy un vigilante mandado aquí de parte de Rupert Giles, yo ofrezco mis condolencias a mi colego vigilante Wesley Wyndham-Price, Yo antes trabajaba por la Agencia Federal de Vampiros y Zombies antes de que se desbando en 1975 y luego fue reemplazado por la Iniciativa", dijo el vigilante.

En ese instante, sonó el celular del Dr. Jacobi. Contestó él"Hola, sí yo los encontré¿usted querría hablar con ellos". "Es para usted", dijo Dr. Jacobi al pasar su celular a Angel quien realizo que era Giles en el otro lado de la linea. "Perdonne Angel, Yo no pude ir personalmente a donde estas ahora porque estoy manejando asuntos aqui en Inglaterra reorganizando el nuevo consejo de vigilantes pues entonces mande al Dr. Jacobi a asistir a usted de cualquier modo como necesitabas", Giles dijo.

"Usted y todos los que estan contigo estan en gran peligro", Giles dijo. "Nosotros siempre estamos en peligro ¿Como nos encontro el Dr.Jacobi, Angel pregunto. "El nuevo consejo de vigilantes a estado funcionando de nuevo, Yo te llamare de tiempo a tiempo por medio de Dr. Jacobi para mantenernos en contacto", Giles dijo.

Mientras tanto en la Florida, yo dormía en mi traílla nueva recientemente adquirido en otra área de Apopka más adentro del campo. Cuando dormí soñé, en mi sueño que estaba en un callejón, el mismo callejón donde la batalla de Los Angeles sucedió. Allí se paró Lucia en un anillo de ladrillos no lejos de donde Angel, Spike, Gunn, Illyria,Dr. Jacobi, Giovanni, y Emilie estaban. Aunque Spike, Gunn, Angel y Illyria se empaparon de la lluvia no se mojaba Lucia ni Giovanni ni Emilie ni Dr. Jacobi. Lucia dijo a mí señalando a ellos, "Ellos estarán viniendo pronto donde usted para otra gran batalla que sucederá y usted será implicado". "Wolfram y Hart no existen, debido de que yo estaba con las fuerzas que los vencieron", Lucia continuó. En ese instante yo me desperté pensando en el sueño, el teléfono llamó y yo lo recogí. Era Giovanni, "Hola Giovanni, a sido un año desde que oí o visto de usted, apenas antes usted llamó", Le dije y Giovanni me cortó y dijo, "¡Usted soñó que usted estaba en un callejón en una noche lluviosa con su ángel de sueño, Lucia, en un anillo de ladrillos conmigo, Emilie, Angel y unos pocos conocidos nuevos que usted conocerías! ". Yo estuve silencioso por un momento hasta que lograra decir, "¿Cómo usted supo? ". "Es una clase de magia", Giovanni reveló.

Giovanni pasó su celular a Emilie y Emilie dijo, "Oye, Reyes es bueno oírlo otra vez, yo espero verlo otra vez". "Amí también", Yo agregué. "¿Dónde esta Buffy y sus amigos? ", Yo pregunté. "Buffy y Dawn se mudaron a Roma, Willow y Kennedy estaban en Brasil, Xander se mudo a Africa, Giles volvió a Inglaterra mientras Giovanni,Dr. Jacobi y yo hemos estado viajando el mundo en cada continente". "Ah, lo que haria para viajar el mundo", dije. "Aquí esta Angel", Emilie dijo cuando ella le pasó el cellular a Angel. "Hola, escucha Reyes quiso avisarle que yo y la pandilla estaremos cogiendo camino muy pronto donde estas ahora", Angel dijo. "Bien podría agregar algún entusiasmo a mi vida ordinaria por la manera que moví a una traílla nueva en otra área de Apopka", dije. "Sé Giovanni,Dr. Jacobi y Emilie han mantenido contactos a todos mejor que tuve cuando tuve a Wolfram y Hart, yo tengo un sentimiento que usted sabe ya, ganamos y tengo Giovanni y Emilie para agradecerlos por la victoria y tambien a Dr. Jacobi por esta reunion eventual", Angel dijo. "Bien seria phenomenal a encontrar el resto de la pandilla", dije. "O lo que se quedo", Angel agregó.

Hicimos los arreglos para encontrar y dentro de menos de unas semanas, Angel, Spike, Illyria, Gunn,Dr. Jacobi, Giovanni y Emilie estaban en Apopka. Para Angel, Emilie y Giovanni eran una visita del regreso mientras Spike, Gunn y Illyria serían su primera visita. Ellos vinieron a encontrarme en el Loch Haven Park por el Museo de Orlando del Arte donde yo me fui introducido a Spike que reasumió su humanidad de la profecía de shanshu, Illyria que se disfrazó como Fred en el público para evitar llamar la atención sobre ella misma en público y Gunn, el cazador del vampiro y Dr. Jacobi que se volvio un nuevo vigilante. De allí entramos en el Museo de Orlando del Arte donde admiramos el arte e hicimos una recapitulación que discutimos de nuestras vidas y reflejando en los actos que se han hecho y el trabajo que quedaría adelante todavía.


	18. Distorcion del tiempo

El capítulo 18: Distorsión del tiempo

Mientras tanto lejos ala costa oriental de la Florida abajo las olas del Atlántico no lejos del triángulo de Bermuda sin ser visto para sobre la mitad que un siglo va un submarino nazi de la segunda Guerra mundial dejada pasar por el tiempo. Dentro del submarino estaba una tripulación de vampiros, dirigidos por su líder que es un demonio que dirigió una vez una nación ala destrucción, una cara que fue todo con demasiada frecuencia visto en la ventaja las películas blanquinegras, los libros de fotos e historia, uno que siempre se recordará en la infamia...Adolph Hitler. Desconocido al mundo en general, se creyó que él cometió el suicidio en su carbonera en Berlín sin embargo...ellos nunca recuperaron su cuerpo.

A poco de que la guerra llegaba a su fin, Hitler fue engendrado por un vampiro antes de su escape vía submarina donde él gastó la mayor parte de sus décadas en el anonimato en Sudamérica ahora él se va otra vez en una misión, una misión de venganza. El Fuhrer anterior miró para tomar una vislumbre de su periscopio para ver el mundo diferente que estaba encima de las olas que lo escondió del mundo. "Nuestro tiempo esta acercando y más cerca que antes, nuestras fuerzas sufrieron la derrota en la guerra y otra vez recientemente en la costa occidental de América sin embargo esto es sólo temporal pero prevalecerán", Hitler dijo en un tono de trueno apasionado. Su declaración fue seguida por una onda de Seig Heils y saludos de nazi de su tripulación nazi de vampiros.

En el submarino entre todo esos nazis vampiros que eran una vez hombres eran un vampiro femenino entre ellos, Drusilla acompañada de otra hembra vampira ahora convertida, Eva Braun. Eva giró a Drusilla y dijo, "Yo no he tenido tuvo otra noche de Walpurgis en el Brocken, el pico más alto de las montañas de Harz en Alemania durante 60 años, cuando mí Fuhrer, el Ipsissimo más grande de todo tiempo y yo celebrábamos con la Primera Mal él mismo, con todo esos demonios, los vampiros, las brujas y hombres nazi del SS, cada noche de Walpurgis, allí y el castillo de Wewelsberg". Drusilla dijo, "Recuerdo cuando mi querido Spike trató de obtenerme la joya de Freya en Europa en 1940, él y yo tuvimos unos tiempos entusiasmo en esos días especialmente en Noruega nosotros casi destruimos el linaje de caza vampiros entonces y Skrymir el gigante invernal lo arruinó para nosotros".

Mientras tanto en Orlando, "Spike que es lo que haz hecho desde que nos separamos después de la segunda guerra mundial", Emilie preguntó. "Chistoso que usted preguntaba desde que pensaba acerca de esos días yo mismo y preguntaba lo que fue de usted desde entonces", Spike contestó. "Bien después que la guerra Drusilla y yo éramos nuestros seres usuales hasta que cuando viniéramos a Sunnydale, el gobierno de los EE.UU. puso un microchip en el cerebro mío y yo llegué a ser impotente ante los humanos, cayó en el amor con la caza vampiros y yo decidí ir a Africa y me obtuve un alma, yo regrese todavía rechazado por Buffy y por yo finalmente me encontré dos veces salvando el mundo, primero en Sunnydale dónde Yo me incendie para sólo ser devuelto y otra vez cuando usted me encontró con Angel y sus compañeros que luchábamos en contra los socios principales malos grandes de Wolfram y Hart", Spike dijo.

"En cuanto a mí yo era vivía bastante como Angelus menos yo no me alimentaba de ratas ni humanos directamente, pero sacaba sangre de los bancos de sangre y las tiendas de carnicería en Pittsburgh hasta que vine a Sunnydale y encontré a Angel otra vez y teniendo mi primer encuentro con Buffy y sus amigos yo vine a Orlando a sólo luchar un par de batallas en uno de ellos me termine saliendo humano después de que Giovanni me resucito me hizo un inmortal en una manera eterno físicamente sin ser vampira", Emilie dijo. "Ah veo", dijo Spike "a pensar que ha sucedido tanto en el espacio de seis décadas", Spike agrego. "Bien, yo estoy contenta de verlo y a Angel otra vez", Emilie dijo.

"¿Qué sucedió a su amigo verde, Lorne?" Yo pregunté a Angel. "Él decidió salir antes la batalla grande y yo no lo he visto desde entonces", Angel contestó. "Oye, lo que yo daria a ver Buffy otra vez", Yo dije a todos mis compañeros. "Usted no es el único"dijo una voz femenina por detrás. Cuando todos giramos para mirar, era Buffy acompañado por Willow y Xander. Todos tuvimos un abrazo en grupo y Buffy, Willow y Xander fueron introducidos a Illyria y Gunn. Illyria estaba en su forma verdadera cuando nadie de otra manera que ella solo confiaba verla en su forma verdadera. Después que Buffy, Willow y Xander encontraron Illyria en su forma verdadera, ella se transformó de en su disfraz y dijo, "Yo antes era Fred pues mi cuerpo antes era Fred".

"¿Dónde esta Dawn? ", Spike preguntó. "Ella se queda en Italia a manejar asuntos allá mientras vine a Orlando", Buffy dijo. "Puedo decir lo mismo para Kennedy en Brasil", Willow dijo. Xander que estaba silencioso al principio agrego, "yo huelo como una medio-reunión si solamente Giles estaba aquí, solo que el todavía esta en Inglaterra sin mencionar los que no están ya con nosotros. "Cordelia murió en su coma y Wesley fue matado en la batalla", Angel anuncio a Buffy. La cara de Buffy volvió en una expresión de tristeza como todos nosotros dimos un momento del silencio a los héroes caídos en Sunnydale y Los Angeles.

Una voz en el altavoz del Museo del Arte rompió el silencio momentáneo, "El museo ahora se cierra regresa por favor durante nuestras horas regulares". En eso, todos dejaron el museo para encontrar el frío de la noche afuera. Desde allí nos fuimos al Centro de Ciencia de Orlando, a explorar las exhibiciones hasta que nos llegamos al observatorio donde todos nosotros tomábamos turnos mirando por el telescopio y admirando el universo mas de allá arriba. Después tomábamos una vuelta por la base del mirador admirando la belleza de la cuidad nocturna de Orlando y el estadio donde se había luchado la batalla de Orlando un año anterior mientras seguimos caminando. "Allí esta el Hospital de la Florida es donde mi mamá trabaja", Yo indiqué.

"¿Que tal con su vida? ", Buffy me preguntó. "Bien, moví a una traílla nueva en otra área en Apopka, el nombre del parque se llama Brightwood Manor", Yo contesté. "Es mas campo que ciudad donde vivo ahora", Yo agregué. "Tengo entendido que se fueron ustedes del país", Yo agregué."¿Yo me siento para el helado, quien quiere ir a Goff's?" Yo sugerí. "Buena idea", Giovanni contestó. "Sí, podría tener de ese helado otra vez", Buffy agregó. "Pienso que sería una experiencia nueva y sencilla para los que nunca han probado", Willow agrego. "¿Cómo ustedes supieron que estábamos aquí?" Yo pregunté. "Un ángel pequeño nos dijo en nuestros sueños", Xander contestó. "Bueno, en que coche vinieron?" Yo pregunté. "Vinimos por taxi", Buffy agregó. "¿Que tal a ustedes?" Yo pregunte a Angel,Dr. Jacobi y Giovanni. "Entré mi 1932 Packard Roadster con Emilie y Dr. Jacobi", Giovanni contestó. "Nosotros nos obtuvimos una camioneta", Angel dijo de él mismo y de su equipo.

"Yo soy el único que tiene que evitar todavía la luz del sol", Angel agregó. Giovanni tiró un anillo fuera de su sombrero un anillo todo tan familiar al Angel, Buffy y Spike. La gema de Amara, cuál Angel destruyó hace cuatro años. Esto lo permitirá salir en el sol pero usted siempre lo debe tener puesto, Angel lo puso reciamente en la presión de Buffy y Spike. "Esta gema de Amara es diferente del que usted destruyó hace cuatro años, es una diferente en éste no se hace con la magia mala aunque se parece al que usted destruyó", Giovanni agregó. "Bien esos alivianante", Angel dijo.

Todos avanzaron a Goff's y todos tuvieron el helado, "Yo nunca traté antes una substancia bastante rica", Illyria dijo. "Diablos, esto es diabólicamente deleitoso", Spike dijo. "Si es en el barrio tiene que ser bueno", Gunn agregó. "El helado ni existió aún en mi sitio y el tiempo cuando era humano", Angel dijo. "Pero este helado está como fuera del otro mundo", Angel agregó. Buffy y Angel, Willow y Xander gozaron así como ellos hicieron la primera vez. Xander dijo, "Caramba si vendimos esta clase del helado en otra parte nosotros haría un millón". Giovanni y Emilie compartieron una separación de plátano. "Esto me recuerda de cuando algunos de nosotros tuvimos esa reunión con Reyes apenas antes la batalla de Orlando", Buffy dijo. "Este helado me recuerda de Kennedy", Willow agregó."Yo creo que la receta secreta es leche evaporada", Dr. Jacobi agrego.

Después, todos nosotros fuimos a nuestro próximo destino... Titusville. Todos fuimos al este hasta que alcanzáramos Titusville donde nosotros finalmente estacionamos y encontramos las olas del Atlántico. Abajo la oscuridad profundo, Hitler el rey de los vampiros ordenó el submarino para surgir, "¡Va a la costa y hace una misión de reconocimiento y regresan con un informe repleto, ahora van! ".


	19. La Batalla de Titusville

El capítulo 19: La Batalla de Titusville

Cuando Buffy, Angel y el resto de nosotros miramos al mar, Nosotros oímos un sonido extraño y observamos una venida de una forma surgiendo desde lejos. "¿Ah, qué eso podría ser? ", Pregunté yo. Todos giraron para mirar también. "Quizás es una ballena", Buffy dijo. "¿O un submarino? ", Angel dijo. "¿Cómo usted podría saber la diferencia? ", Gunn preguntó. "Ballenas no tienen aletas así de grande", Xander dijo observando el objeto de la superficie iluminada por la luna en el mar. "Quizás un ejercicio naval de submarino", Willow dijo. "¿La pregunta es cuál armada?" Preguntó Spike. "¡Algo acerca de todo esto no huele bien! ", Illyria dijo. Giovanni sacó un catalejo de su sombrero para observar el objeto más de cerca de la distancia. Emilie dijo, "Yo sé que esto sonará raro pero si no estoy equivocada se parece a un submarino alemán de la segunda Guerra mundial". "Concuerdo", Spike agregó.

"¡Pues quienquiera o queqiera que son están llegando aquí! ", Giovanni dijo como que él nos pasó el catalejo a todos nosotros. En ese instante, sonó el celular del Dr. Jacobi. Contestó él, "Hola, sí Buffy, willow y Xander estan aqui ". Dr. Jacobi pasó su teléfono celular a Buffy. "Hola Buffy, yo estoy en camino para reunirme con todos ustedes", Giles dijo. "Por favor apurate, no tenemos mucho tiempo y escuche tengo que terminar esta llamada porque estamos en medio de algo que te explicare luego, adios", Buffy dijo a terminar la llamada y le devolvio el celular a Dr. Jacobi. "Oyen ustedes, quienes sean que sea los del submarino se nos están acercando mas y mas acercándose a la costa", Gunn informó.

Por fin apareció lo que parecía ser diez marineros vinieron en Uniformes alemanes de la marina Alemana que nos vieron desde lejos a alcanzar la costa armados con ametralladoras. Giovanni sacó ametralladoras fuera de su sombrero como Emilie produjo los protectores invisibles para prevenir que cualquiera de nosotros sostener herida o muerte. Como los nazis vampiros vinieron en contra nosotros disparando desde lejos, un coche estacionado cerca se le dio un disparo y exploto. Todos nosotros devolvimos los disparos con balas que tenían puntas de madera y de uno en uno los marineros vampiros Alemanes se espolvorizaron poco a poco. Dos de ellos abordaron la balsa y comenzaron a devolversen al submarino como el resto de los vampiros rápidamente mientras el resto de los marinos nazi vampiro empezaron a perder terreno. Illyria persiguió la balsa como ella corrió en la superficie del agua, uno de los marineros nazi de vampiro se estacó mientras el segundo fue agarrado por Illyria se privó de la oportunidad que su camarada se había otorgado. Como Illyria lo arrastró a la costa, todos los marineros nazi vampiro eran polvos.

A alcanzar la costa, Illyria dejó caer el marinero vencido del submarino en pies. Spike, Angel y Emilie reconocieron inmediatamente su uniforme. " Pienso que algún interrogatorio está a la orden aquí", Angel dijo. "Yo no hablaré ni haré traicion jamás el que me mand", El marinero vampiro del submarino dijo. "Adivino que nosotros no estamos comunicando", Spike agrego. Illyria tocó al marinero del submarino que causo a quemar y agonizar el dolor para atravesar su cuerpo. "Yo nunca traicionara a la patria", el vampiro alemán dijo tercamente. "Que patria", yo dije. "¡Y que caudillo! ", Dr Jacobi agregó. El vampiro nazi sonió y dijo, "Si solamente ustedes supieran, todos ustedes tendrán la sorpresa más grande del mundo".

Dr. Jacobi se acercó Giovanni y cuchicheó en la oreja, Giovanni entonces sacó una jeringa de su sombrero y le pasó a Dr. Jacobi que entonces inyectó en el vampiro nazi en el brazo entonces Dr. Jacobi entonces me pidió interrogar al vampiro nazi que dado el hecho yo sólo interrogaba a personas antes me dio una oportunidad de utilizar mis habilidades investigadoras. "¿Qué es su nombre? ",Yo pregunté. "Mi nombre es Kasper Krauss", El marinero del submarino me contestó. "¿Quién lo mandó aquí? ", yo entonces pregunté. "¡Mein Fuhrer! ", el marinero nazi contestó. "¿Qué año es esto? ", Yo pregunté. "2004", El contestó. "BUENO, ¿cuánto tiempo haz estado por allí en el mar? ",Yo pregunté. "Me uní ala marina Alemana en 1939 y serví oficialmente hasta 1945, Mi Capitán y mi tripulación fueran llamados a Alemania en una misión secreta de primera clase ", Él dijo. "¿Qué era esa misión? ",Yo pregunté. "Nuestra misión era rescatar al Fuehrer y hacer el mundo creer que él pereció mientras nosotros lo llevamos a Sudamérica," El contestó.

"¿Que fue el resultado de la misión? ",Yo pregunté con un sentimiento de asombro desorientado como el resto de la pandilla mirada en el asombro desconcertado. "Funciono solo que nadie nos dijo que el Hitler y Eva Braun fueron convertidos a vampiros y nos convirtieron también, el submarino no es un submarino regular es también una maquina que viaja por el tiempo," el marinero del submarino contesto. "¿Que tal de sus muertes en su carbonera de Berlín? ",Yo pregunté. "¡Esos eran dobles que hicieron para parecerse al Fuehrer y Frau Hitler que era Eva Braun! ", El contestó. "¿Dónde están ellos ahora? ",Yo pregunté. "En ese submarino mientras nosotros hablamos", El marinero del submarino dijo. "Suficiente", dijo Buffy como ella sacó su estaca y empolvo el marinero del submarino.

"Adivino que ahora es tiempo de pagar una visita a la historia y esto se llamara Operación Cerbero nombrado después del perro guardián del infierno de triple cabezas que impide que los condenados escaparse y causar problemas graves ala humanidad", Yo dije. "Yo concuerdo con usted en eso", Angel dijo. "Yo también, no he probado un Alemán sangriento desde que la guerra termino", Spike dijo. "¡Pues vamanos a partirles los traseros ahora! ", Gunn dijo. Giovanni ondeó su varita e hizo un conjuro en el arameo como nosotros comenzamos a marchar nuestro camino hacia la costa y al agua, el agua sentía como asfalto sólido debajo nuestros pies como nosotros avanzábamos al submarino que todavía asombrosamente después que 60 años volaban la bandera nazi de batalla. El agua no nos tocaba y ni siquiera nos mojamos. Emilie giró y ondeó la mano hacia el coche que estalló en la batalla y lo restauró ala condición original. Dr. Jacobi dijo, "Escucha creé un encanto para evitar el descubrimiento por el guardia de la costa y la administración local, hasta ahora cualquiera pasando tiene sólo visto una playa callada pero otra vez sólo por un tiempo antes que el encanto se quita " Emilie dijo, "Menos mal que arregle ese carro para que nadie se de cuenta."

Dentro de poco, todos nosotros finalmente alcanzamos el submarino y logramos subir por el lado y a puerta de entrada. Todos tuvimos el aliento como nuestros corazones palpitaban en la anticipación de lo que se ocultaba por dentro.


	20. U 666

El capítulo 20: U-666

Apenas antes que la entrada se abrió, Illyria dijo, "¡Miren!". Cuando miramos a través del agua a Cape Canaveral, nosotros observamos el lanzamiento del transbordador espacial. Por un momento, nosotros tomamos un momento de mirar el transbordador espacial emprender en el espacio. "Se ve que nosotros no somos los únicos con una misión", Yo dije. Después que el transbordador desapareció en el espacio, nosotros reasumimos nuestra misión de luchar una gran mal que revertió literalmente. Illyria abrió la entrada y todos nosotros abordamos el submarino. Nosotros nos encontramos bañados en una luz roja que es la iluminación de costumbre para operaciones de tiempo nocturno a bordo un submarino. Oímos que el himno nazi estaban cantando.

Fuimos a la dirección del cántico, y nos posicionamos discretamente. Nuestros ojos no podían creer lo que veíamos... era Adolph Hitler él mismo con una bandera de esvástica detrás de él como él pronunció su discurso. "Nuestro tiempo de tomar el mundo volverá pronto, subiré en el cielo, yo exaltaré mi trono encima de las estrellas, yo subiré encima de las alturas de las nubes y estaré semejante al altísimo". Buffy sacudió la cabeza e interrumpió su discurso, "Es este el hombre que hizo la tierra temblar, que sacudió los reinos, que hicieron el mundo un desierto y destruyeron las ciudades por lo tanto y no abrió la casa de sus presos".

Al instante todas las caras miraron hacia nosotros, las esvásticas y las caras de vampiros enfrentándonos. "¡Usted debe ser el Fuehrer que raro el mundo creía que te habías suicidado!", Buffy dijo. "¡Actualmente, eso era mi doble leal que se mato en mi lugar y usted es la cazavampiros!", Hitler dijo. "Ah, grande histórico malo sabe quién soy", Buffy replicó. "¡Spike, yo pensé que nunca volveré ver al hombre que estaba con la vampiresa que me engendró! ", Hitler dijo. En ese instante, Drusilla salió de la multitud de vampiros uniformados de marinos nazis. "Ah Spike, me haz hecho falta y ahora volvisteis a ser humano otra vez", Drusilla dijo. Todos giramos para mirar Drusilla y Spike. "¡¿Ustedes engendraron a Hitler en vampiro! ", Buffy preguntó en tono perturbado. "No yo", dijo Spike, "¡Era la loca de Drusilla!"

"Pobre Spike, decidió no ir con el equipo victorioso", Drusilla dijo con un puchero. "¡Te equivocaste mi amor yo estoy con el lado victorioso al obviamente no estas tu! ", Spike dijo. "¿De casualidad que tenias en contra los judíos? ", Angel le pregunto a Hitler. "Yo soy la manifestación de la ira de Dios al pueblo Judío que ellos crucificaron a Cristo porque ellos mismos dijeron, 'Permitió que su sangre esté sobre nosotros y sobre nuestros descendientes'. Fui mandado aquí a castigarlos y equilibrar su karma, yo soy un santo", Hitler dijo. "No, usted es un perdedor enfermo que se le olvidó que ese Jesucristo era apenas tan judío como las personas que lo mataron, idiota", Buffy dijo.

"¡Mátalos! ", Hitler rugió. Alas órdenes de Hitler, los vampiros nazis vinieron a nosotros con toda fuerza Todos fuimos armados con estacas a la muerte hasta sólo polvo se quedó de todos los vampiros nazis que nos atacaron. Hitler, Braun y Drusilla se dejaron allí parándose. "Ustedes piensan que me han vencido y que habían ganado esta batalla", Hitler dijo. Gunn tiró su estaca a Hitler pero Hitler agarró la estaca antes que podría tocar el pecho. "Bien cogido", Gunn dijo. "Pero no un buen tiro, mi perro hizo mejor que eso", Hitler dijo.

Los ojos de Hitler comenzaron a resplandecer un misterioso rojo como su cara transformaba en una forma brutal vampiro. "Ustedes piensan que ustedes me podrían parar ninguno de ustedes me llegarían halos talones", Hitler dijo. "Yo no soy un humano ni un vampiro. Yo soy algo mucho más superior a cualquier demonio cualquiera de que ustedes han luchado " Giovanni sacó pan y vino que todos tomamos la comunión menos Angel y Illyria. Illyria tomó un golpe bueno a Hitler estallándolo en una nube de polvo mientras Angel capturo a Drusilla, que trató de huir mientras Buffy después de tomar el pan y el vino empolvo a Eva Braun.

Todos salimos eventualmente del submarino, Willow miró la bandera nazi que volaba afuera y dijo un conjuro corto que causó la esvástica encogerse en llamas y se quemo. "¿Fuera de todas las personas en el mundo, por qué los alemanes fueron los que trataron de exterminar los judíos por qué ellos? ", Preguntó Xander cuando nosotros nos marchamos del submarino. "Yo no sé si estas familiarizado con la Biblia pero en el libro de Ester, había un hombre Haman que era un Amalekita, ellos eran una tribu antigua que odió a los judíos en Persia Antigua. ",Yo dije. "¿No era Haman el hombre que trató de colgar Mordequias que era un judío y construyó horca para él y convenció al Rey Pérsico a pasar un real decreta para destruir todos los judíos que eran todo en Persia en aquel tiempo? ", Dr. Jacobi preguntó. "Absolutamente", contesté.

"¿Cómo esto se refiere a Hitler y el holocausto? ", Willow preguntó. "Porque los Amalekitas son los antepasados antiguos de las personas Alemanas", Yo contesté. "¿Diablos cómo ellos llegaron a Alemania cuando ellos estaban en Persia? ", Spike preguntó. "Durante las conquistas de Alejandro el Grande siglos más tarde, los Amalekitas se desarraigaron de su tierra y fueron repatriados a la tierra de los Hunos que es ahora Alemania moderno", Yo contesté. "¿Los Amaleckitas originarón en Persia o ellos vienieron de otra parte? ", Buffy preguntó. "Bien, realmente según un boletín de Sid Roth que leí esta primavera eso's donde obtuve mi información así como el libro de Ester, en la respuesta a su pregunta de lo que leí en Cornell's la Geografía Física, la 1887 edición, Los Amaleckitas, que son de las razas Pérsicas son los descendientes de las personas Arias que vinieron a Persia originalmente de la India, el Sánscrito era su lengua materna y la esvástica su símbolo que es referente en el porque Hitler uso la esvástica",Yo dije."¿Pero los Hindúes son una raza de piel oscura cómo rayos hizo ellos lucir rubio?",Spike pregunto. "Los siglos de intermatrimonio con los Vikingos fue lo que les dio su aparencia clara,rubio,y de ojos azul,Los Vikingos y las personas de razas Germánicas tienen el pelo liso mientras los arios tienen rizado el pelo o ondulado", Yo contesté. "Quizás usted debe enseñar la historia en lugar de hacer trabajo de seguridad, Una cosa rara yo recuerdo de la Guerra que Hitler tanto hablaba de una raza suprema y ¿que paso con La India? Toda esos soldados prietos con turbantes que llevaban puesto uniformes Nazi del SS, eso fue suficiente para reir en mis pantalones"!,Angel nosotros nos echamos a reír colectivamente.

"Usted es un hombre con mucho conocimiento", Illyria dijo."Hablando de su nombre Illyria, había una tierra antigua llamado Illyria ahora conocido como Albania y lo que antes fue conocido como Yugoslavia, ahora los Albaneses eran las personas antiguas llamaron los Illyrios son una gente con un código del honor conocido como el Código de Leke Dukagjini." Yo dije. Illyria mantuvo pensativa."Impresionante", Emilie dijo. "Giovanni y yo hicimos una parada en Albania durante nuestra visita del mundo antes de pasar a Atenas, Estambul, Jerusalén y Cairo. ", Emilie agregó. " Una cosa, yo también recuerdo fue segun el Libro de los Khazaris por Judah Hallevi, los judíos askenazítas y por lo tanto la mayoría de los israelíes no son los descendientes directos de Abraham pero descendidos de conversos en el Reino de Asia Central de los Khazaris que no son de linaje Semítica pero un pueblo que adoptó judaísmo como su fe", Yo dije.

"¿Yo me pregunto a veces lo que era el odio de Hitler a los gitanos? ", Angel preguntó. "Bien según alguna leyenda perdida se alegó que ellos eran los descendientes de Judas Iscariote apenas antes de su traición y se volvió el Conde Dracula pero no hay nada históricamente sólido ." Yo contesté. "¿Mi pregunta que es lo se va hacer acerca de ese submarino?", Yo pregunté. Giovanni giró y con una onda de su varita se cargó el submarino y al instante se desapareció como una fantasma. A alcanzar la costa, Dr. Jacobi levantó el encanto que restauraba el área ala apariencia normal.

Angel tomó Drusilla y la ató a un árbol cercano frente a al este. "Que el sol sea su juez, el jurado y el verdugo", Angel dijo como que ella lo miró con reproche. Todos subimos nuestros vehículos que mientras dejábamos Drusilla a morir mientras nos registramos en un hotel local para pasar la noche. Después que nosotros habíamos dejado a Drusilla, un borracho vino pidiendo Drusilla por limosna. "Yo lo ayudo si usted me desata de este árbol", Drusilla dijo. "Seguro", dijo al borracho y promovió para desatarla. Drusilla giró y bebió la sangre del borracho y escapó.

Cuando dormí esa noche, yo tuve un sueño. El sitio del sueño era la Ciudad de Nueva York, 1945 durante el desfile de la victoria de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que llegó a ser día V-E. De la multitud de celebrantes, Lucia apareció en el uniforme vestido como una marina Americana. "Usted ha hecho bien", Lucia dijo. "¡Interrogue bien a un vampiro y di lecciones de historia pero otra persona venció Hitler/Lucifer! ", Yo dije. "Cada esfuerzo contribuidor por el colectivo consciente en el servicio de la bondad común es lo qué cuenta, las Guerras nunca han sido ganado por solo un hombre", Lucia dijo.

"El trabajo del Equipo y el esfuerzo de la comunidad son mejores conocido", Yo dije. "Exactamente", Lucia dijo. "Por supuesto cada acción buena lo tiene recompensas, mientras cada acto malo tiene las consecuencias ambos libros de la historia y textos sagrados como la Biblia atestiguarán", Lucia dijo. "Que hizo a los alemanes seguir a Hitler en su sendero de la destrucción era el hecho que los alemanes se condicionaron para seguir ciegamente la autoridad indudablemente y antisemitismo estaba en Alemania por siglos por las razones usted indicó previamente cuando usted estaba despierto", Lucia dijo. "Pero para entender mejor las raíces del mal, será bueno leer también los libros de Enoc que yo estoy segura que usted ya leyó, pero sería buen recomendarlo a sus amigos y sus aliados tal ellos igual de iluminados como usted", Lucia dijo.

"Recuerdo el libro de Enoc que tiene que ver con la historia de los ángeles caídos y los orígenes del mal", Yo dije. "Usted le estas predicando al coro pero me encanta que usted se acuerda,otra cosa es que van a tener una lucha mas", Lucia dijo. "Gracias por recordarme y por la sugerencia y ¿como que vamos a tener otra lucha? ",Yo dije a Lucia. En ese instante, Lucia me dio un beso que hizo que el ruido de la multitud progresivamente de los celebrantes se derritiera. Cuándo Lucia paró y echó para atrás para mirarme en mis ojos, ella dijo, "Usted tiene un corazón puro no permite jamás que se le corrupta". "¿ Usted dice un corazón de plata? ", Yo pregunté. "No, un corazón de oro porque la plata necesita ser purificado siete veces mientras oro es puro en la naturaleza", Lucia dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Pero que es esta lucha?",Yo volvi a preguntar. "Lo vas a saber dentro de poco y yo estare alli",Lucia dijo.

En ese instante, yo me desperté de mi sueño para entonces todos se habían despertados. Había un golpe en la puerta del hotel. "¿Quién es? ",Yo pregunté. "Somos nosotros", Buffy dijo del otro lado de la puerta. A abrir la puerta, yo me di cuenta que la pandilla entera estaba allí, yo los invité todos a entrar. "¡Prende la televisión! ", Angel dijo. "BUENO", Yo contesté. Cuándo yo prendí la televisión, la primera cosa que vi era una mujer de la ancla hacer el anuncio de anoche que el transbordador espacial se lanzaba entonces el periodista de noticias dijo, "En otras noticias, un hombre sin hogar fue encontrado muerto cerca de un árbol con dos heridas de perforación en el cuello desaguado completamente de sangre las autoridades locales ha sido incapaz de verificar la causa de la muerte". La pantalla cambiada a la escena de la muerte donde vimos el muerto sin hogar bebido y el árbol, donde Drusilla fue atado a la noche anterior.

"Esto puede sólo significar una cosa...¡Drusilla escapó y de pasada tomo el desayuno! ",Yo dije. "¿En otras noticias, quien quiere el desayuno?", Xander preguntó. "Yo", dije. "Si es comida siempre estas de acuerdo", Spike me dijo. "¿Quien mas quiere aparte del glotón?", Gunn preguntó. "Levanta las manos", Willow preguntó levantando su mano también. Para entonces, todos concordaron a tener el desayuno y todos ya fueron bañados para el día. "¿Usted tiene su anillo puesto? ", Giovanni preguntó a Angel. Angel mostró la mano que llevaba el anillo a Giovanni. "Giovanni le presto el anillo solo por un tiempo", Emilie dijo. "Figuré", Angel dijo. "Bien por lo menos, eso lo trae puesto en cualquier acción del día que podemos encontrar ahora que el resto de nosotros somos humanos", Dr. Jacobi dijo. "Bien casi", Illyria dijo en su disfraz de Fred. "Se siente bien ver que el sol otra vez sin quemándose", Spike dijo con la confianza de su humanidad nuevamente recobrada. "No pude ver concordarme mejor", Angel dijo. "¡Pues vámonos! ", Buffy dijo y todos nosotros fuimos del hotel y fuimos al bufete de Ryan para tener el desayuno.


	21. La Despedida de Buffy

El capítulo 21

Después que todos nosotros desayunamos en Ryan's, todos nosotros nos levantamos y nos fuimos. Yo note que Giovanni tuvo un anillo interesante. "Eso se parece al anillo del Rey", Yo dije. "¿Qué sabe usted del Rey Salomón y su anillo? ", Preguntó Giovanni. "Recuerdo que un libro titulado 1,001 cosas que usted siempre quiso saber acerca de ángeles, los demonios y la vida después de la muerte por J. Stephen Lang", Yo dije. "Según lo que leí el Rey Salomón era el hijo de David y el Rey de Israel que Salomón era un exorcista que podría disipar a demonios y al mismo tiempo tuvo regla sobre ellos como un mago, allí un cuento acerca del Rey Salomón él le pidió a Dios para la ayuda en la construcción del templo en Jerusalén, donde Dios le mandó un anillo entregado por el ángel Rafael y el anillo resultó ser Mágico con un grabado que dio él poder para vencer y gobernar sobre demonios. Con el anillo él reclutó la ayuda de demonios de esclavo para construir el templo.¡Si no me equivoco, esas varitas que usted tienen son las varitas de Moises y Aaron! " ",Yo dije.

"Eso son secretos del comité de vigilantes, debo saber siendo yo un vigilante y un mago maestro", el Dr Jacobi dijo. "¿Qué es su primer nombre? ", Pregunté Dr. Jacobi. "Bien, verdaderamente Jacobi es mi primer nombre, mis colegas en la Agencia Federal de los Vampiros y Zombies me llamaban Dr. Armani que es mi apellido, pero desde que llegué a ser un Vigilante ahora me llaman Dr. Jacobi, así mi nombre completo es Dr. Jacobi Armani", Dr. Jacobi dijo. "¿Así que la Agencia Federal de los Vampiros y Zombies eran como la Iniciativa? ", Buffy preguntó. "Bien no exactamente desde que la Iniciativa era únicamente a experimentar con todos tipos de demonios para ver si las fuerzas de la oscuridad se podrían enjaezar para propósitos militares, nuestro ejército así como los nazis y los soviéticos trataban de hacer la misma cosa pero la Iniciativa es una division secreta de los . Cuerpo marino. Basado fuera de área 51, mientras el FVZA era una agencia independiente fundadó por entonces héroe de la Guerra civil Americana y Presidente, Ulysses S. Grant en 1868, nuestra función debía reducir y debía eliminar a las poblaciones de los vampiros y zombies mientras al mismo tiempo hallazgo cura para los virus del vampiro y zombie.

Los vampiros eran utilizados por nuestra agencia para la investigación de longevidad. Inglaterra tenia una agencia parecida durante sus dias gloriosos cuando tuvo un imperio. Entonces el FVZA fue disuelto por Presidente Gerald Ford en 1975, desde que Ford sentía ese público que financia y dólares de impuestos deben usar para luchar la Guerra Fría desde que para entonces personas más se fueron preocupadas por la amenaza del Comunismo que el sobrenatural." Dr. Jacobi dijo.

" ¿Así que cómo se fundo la Iniciativa? ", Angel preguntó. "Bien, años después casi a terminar los 1980´s, el Presidente Ronald Reagan hacia el fin del período Frío de la Guerra y la Unión Soviética estaba cerca de desplomar desde que el Incidente de Chernobyl, había un encuentro del hombre polilla, ese hombre polilla siempre aparecía cuando algo terrible está a punto de suceder. La Administración de Reagan decidió crear la Iniciativa para reemplazar el FVZA difunto y desacreditado", Dr. Jacobi dijo. "Todo pareció estar trabajando bien hasta el Fiasco de Sunnydale en 2000", Dr. Jacobi agregó. "¡Pero por lo menos yo sé que hay más de una manera de matar un vampiro pero un zombie hay que decapitarlo que a sido la única manera probada matar esos zombies ", Yo dije. Dr. Jacobi giró a mirarme. "¿Yo me pregunto si hay alguna famosas personas que tuvieron encuentros con vampiros ó zombies? ", Xander preguntó. "Verdaderamente, el artista Andy Warhol fue atacado por un vampiro en los 60´s o 70´s que es por eso él tuvo puesto por el resto de su vida que llevaba esos suéteres estilo cuellos de tortuga en el público y pinto sopas de Campbell porque era más seguro entonces que filmando vampiros." Dr. Jacobi indicó. "¿Eso cubre los vampiros pero qué tal zombies? ", Gunn preguntó. "Bien, el Capitán James Cook, Fernando Magallan, Jean Lafitte, y un par de exploradores ingleses en Africa cayeron a víctimas de los zombies por supuesto libros de historia lo escribe como el trabajo de salvajes o nativos hostiles, los libros más honestos de la historia dirán que ellos fueron matados por caníbales tenemos una mision mas para cumplir", Dr. Jacobi dijo. En ese momento Giles llegó en un coche.

Giovanni ondeó su varita como Dr. Jacobi y Emilie se posicionaron, un agujero cosmico se abrió y Giovanni, Emilie y Dr. Jacobi saltaron en el agujero. Seguimos finalmente nosotros, viajando secretamente sobre los siglos luchando las batallas heroicas a través de la historia y alrededor del mundo, con la ayuda de Lucia quien fue invocada por el . Giovanni ondeó finalmente su varita una vez que nosotros terminamos y se abrio un agujero cosmico que tomó finalmente nosotros de nuevo a nuestra epoca.

Al regresarnos, "¿Dónde vamos de aquí? ", Buffy preguntó. En ese momento mi celular llamó, eran mis padres que preparaban a encontrarme en la playa. Momentos después, mis padres llegaron a encontrar todos mis amigos quienes yo los presente a cada y uno de ellos. "Por casualidad, yo quise que ustedes conocieran a mis hermanitos", Giovanni y Jacobi. ", Yo dije. "Qué casualidad, usted tiene a un hermano con mi nombre", Dr. Jacobi dijo. "Aunque yo se que no fue un accidente que tienes un hermanito con mi nombre", Giovanni dijo con una mirada sabia en su ojo.

"Quise decirles a ustedes de que tiene un hijo bueno que es bien inteligente y ustedes deberían ser orgullos del", Buffy dijo mi mamá y mi papá. Mis padres fueron tocados ala declaración de Buffy. "Él es tan informado y nosotros hemos obtenido mucha sabiduría por el, no hubiéramos sabido lo que sabemos sin su conocimiento y apoyo," Willow dijo mis padres. "¿Usted es el hombre que hablé con hace ocho años, cuándo su hijo visitó Sunnydale? ", Giles preguntó a mi padre. "Sí, quise dar las gracias por extender su hospitalidad a mi hijo", Mi padre dijo. "Ustedes deberian de saber como se siente bien sabiendo que aún cuando su padre y le faltamos de que habrá alguien allí que ayudará a nuestro hijo", Mi madre dijo.

"Quise decirles que tiene un buen hombre que es buen camarada y yo estaría orgulloso también si yo fuera su papá", Angel dijo. "Ya no fabrican muchachos como el hijo suyo", Spike agregó. " Los hijos son una bendición pero también los padres que quieren a sus hijos, es bien bonito ver ala familia unida", Illyria dijo en su disfraz de Fred. "Oye Perro, ahora es tiempo a cuidar halos padres y a tus hermanitos", Gunn agregó. "Ahora es tiempo de seguir con nuestras vidas, un secreto que tengo que compartir contigo Reyes, si usted quiere encontrar la felicidad, usted lo encontrara dentro de usted", Xander dijo.

"Es tiempo para irnos", Emilie dijo. "Nosotros siempre lo mantendremos en nuestros corazones y oraciones", Emilie dijo a mí. Todos nosotros intercambiamos abrazos y besos y entonces un abrazo de grupo que terminaba en un círculo de la oración donde todos ofrecimos una oración menos Angel y Illyria que observaron como el resto de nosotros orábamos. Dr. Jacobi hizo una oración de Enoch que nos hizo a todos sentir vigorizó y pacífico. "Uno cosa más que necesitaba decirle a ustedes antes de que nosotros dispersemos. Recomiendo que ustedes leyeran El Libro de Enoch, verdaderamente pueden buscar Los Misterios Prohibidos de Enoch: Angeles Caídos y los Orígenes del mal por Elizabeth Clare Prophet allí ustedes encontrará las respuestas a sus preguntas de cómo y por qué el mal empezó, donde los vigilantes vinieron de e incluso aunque el libro no lo indique específicamente ustedes entenderán los orígenes verdaderos de los vampiros y las cazadoras", Yo dije. "Se ve que tenemos mucho estudios que tenemos que hacer", Buffy dijo.

Emilie sacó copias del libro de Enoch fuera del sombrero de Giovanni y dio todos una copia menos a Angel que todavía un vampiro se le quemaban las manos cuando él tocó una copia. "Pues ahora que yo gane mi mortalidad de nuevo por la profecía del shanshu voy a resumir mi misión heroica hasta que yo llego ala vejez y cuando se acerca el tiempo yo desearía volver a Inglaterra antes de morirme para al fin descansar en paz en mi patria pero hasta entonces tengo un camino largo ante mi", Spike dijo. "Una confesión final", Giovanni dijo mirando primero al Dr. Jacobi y Emilie como si esperando silenciosamente su aprobación silenciosa. Dr. Jacobi cabeceó a Giovanni en un acuerdo silencioso como Emilie miró esperando Giovanni para decir algo importante. Giovanni entonces dijo, "Esto puede venir como un golpe a usted". "¡Pero, nosotros somos hermanos! ", Dr. Jacobi dijo. "BUENO", dije. "¿Usted y Giovanni son hermanos? ", Yo pedí buscando la clarificación. "Sí, nosotros somos hermanos y sus hermanos también, nosotros somos viajeros de tiempo y nosotros vinimos del futuro para asegurar que la tela de la realidad se queda intacto. Eso es por qué nosotros vinimos y para esto nacíamos", Giovanni dijo. Todos tres de nosotros abrazamos.

Giovanni ondeó su varita como Dr. Jacobi y Emilie pusieron en posición, una abertura dimensional abrió y Giovanni, Emilie y Dr. Jacobi saltaron en la giramos para mirar al mar y entonces todos abordaron sus vehículos como todos nosotros intercambiamos nuestras despedidas. Todos volvieron a reasumir sus asuntos Buffy volvió a Roma pero no antes de decirles a Angel y Spike que ella termino su relacion con ellos y que ahora esta teniendo una relación satisfactoria nueva con el Inmortal. Willow volvió a Kennedy en Brasil como Xander avanzó de nuevo a Africa. Giles volvió a Inglaterra con Spike que se convirtió a un vigilante. Gunn volvió a Los Angeles. Eventualmente Angel devolvió el anillo de Giovanni a mi y decidió viajar con Illyria.


	22. La 1004 Noche Arabe

El capítulo 22: La 1.004 Noche Árabe

Yo tuve un sueño posterior esa noche con Lucia. Esta vez estuve en España en la Catedral de Córdoba que fue un templo al Dios Romano, Jano, que posterior llegó a ser una Iglesia de Los Visigodos, entonces luego una mezquita y fue rebautizada una Catedral cristiana en 1236 E.C. durante las Cruzadas. Lucia se paró de lo que antes fuera una vez el Mihrab o nicho de Oración que indicaba donde estaba La Meca cuando fue una mezquita. Un ángel se paró cantando, "La Soñadora" de Enya.

Me fije del hermoso blanquirrojo, estilo caña de dulces de los pasadizos de arriba que llamaba los ojos hacia arriba. En el sueño había ángeles que sentaban enfilas y estábamos vestidos como Cristianos Medievales, Hebreos y Moros. Buffy, Angel y sus amigos estuvieron en las primeras filas así con mi familia. Lucia fue adornada como una Reina Bizantina con un cetro de brillar estrellas en una mano y una espada que resplandeció por otro lado. Anduve entre las filas como ángeles me observaron de ambos lados. Cuando al fin yo subí a ella yo sentí obligado a arrodillarme delante de ella en una rodilla. Pregunté, "¿Qué es el significado de esto?" Lucia dijo, "Como es escrito, Perciba, doy a usted potestad para pisar serpientes y escorpiones, y en más de todo el poder del enemigo: y nada te hará ningún mal o daño a usted. Eres una generación escogida, un sacerdocio real, una nación santa, una persona particular; qué se le mostrara el camino de la oscuridad en su luz maravillosa".

Con su espada ella me concedió el título de caballero, entonces colocó su corona en mi cabeza y me entregó su cetro en mi mano derecho. La espada entonces se volvió un libro resplandeciente en que la cobertura tuvo una Media Luna, La Estrella de David y una Cruz que unió completamente en un símbolo. Me dio el libro y yo pregunté, "¿Qué es esto?" y Lucia contestó, "El Trevia Dei, el sendero a Dios de las fes de Abraham del Judaísmo, El Islam y La Cristiandad. El secreto a la paz y la armonía que existieron entre los hijos de Abraham en Al Andaluz o Sefarad (España Medieval) antes que fuera suprimido por las fuerzas del mal, fue suprimido pero nunca destruido. Debe ser revitalizado para producir la paz mundial. El secreto es para allí existir un amor común para el único Dios y para su vecino como usted mismo.

Como Jesucristo dijo, "El Reino de Dios está dentro de usted y con Dios todas las cosas son posibles". Lucia continuó, "debemos hablar todo con el idioma del amor pues Dios es amor. Todos hablamos un idioma universal y veneramos al mismo Dios solo la humanidad es ignorante que todos lo hacemos".

Lucia entonces me dio un beso apasionado, ella se inclinó y se desapareció y todos alrededor de mí aplaudieron, diciendo, "¡Dios es grande!" Al abrir los ojos de ese beso eterno, yo me fije que nuestros alrededores habían cambiado y fuimos ahora en el Hagia Sophia en Estambul, Turquía (Anteriormente Constantinopla, que fue la Capital de los Imperios Bizantino y Otomano) que fue un templo a la Diosa Hecate Griega, luego un Templo Romano a la Diosa Diana Romana, luego una Catedral Griego Ortodoxo, luego una mezquita y por último un museo. Me fije en los hermosos mosaicos Cristianos Griegos, pasadizos blanquirrojos y la caligrafía Árabe .

Todos atravesamos un vórtice que abrió en el Mihrab y viajábamos allí a tener el banquete de un Rey y un torneo de chaquete y dominós en el patio del Palacio de Alhambra por la Fuente del León donde Lorne cantó "Kashmir" por Led Zepelín y al final Lucia reapareció vistida como Scheherezade de los 1.001 Noches Árabes y hizo una alfombra voladora aparecer en donde volamos a la torre de La Giralda en Sevilla y vimos literalmente el mundo de allí en La distancia se podría ver La Nueva Jerusalén a través del mar.

Lucia produjo una paloma blanca y lo voló hacia el cielo. Una voz habló francamente del cielo con una mano gigante que alcanzó fuera señalar a Lucia y dijo, "Su nombre ya no será Lucia La Tejedora de los Sueños pero su nuevo nombre será… Sophia De Cifra.

Sofía se volvió hacia mí para contar la 1.004 historia de Scheherezade. "Después de terminar su 1.001 cuentos, Scheherezade le dijo a una segunda y tercera en la que casi se ejecutó. Sin embargo la misericordia de Alá y la intervención de su hermana, Dunyazad, se detuvo la ejecución y llegó a contar su 1.004 ª historia. La Reina Scherehezade dijo, "Su Majestad, tengo una historia para contar". "Cuéntalo", dijo el Sultán Shahriyar. "Esta historia es acerca de Hiram Abif y los frijoles mágicos", dijo Scherezade. Scheherezade continuó: "Había una vez un niño por el nombre de Hiram Bin Abif, que era el hijo de la viuda. El niño iba a rezar por un milagro que cambiaría su vida. Un día, se fue al bazar de Granada fuera de la Alhambra y encontraron a un hombre que tenía tres frijoles para vender. El hombre se acercó a Hiram y le dijo: "¡Hiram, querido ven aquí!" Hiram que estaba muy impresionado con el conocimiento del extraño de su nombre le preguntó: Se ve que eres un hombre viajero, ¿Quién eres tú?

"Soy Melquisedec ,el Rey de Salem y yo deseo venderle estas alubias mágicas"! dijo el Rey de Salem. Hiram entonces dijo, "¡Yo no tengo dinero, mi padre fue matado por unos bandidos con un palustre, ay Señor Alá no hay ayuda para el hijo de la viuda"! El Rey de Salem entonces dijo, "¡Como maestro excelentísimo, como yo sé que usted no tiene dinero yo tomará su cabra negra como el pago para estas alubias mágicas"! Hiram entonces se apresuró a su casa y tomó su única posesión valiosa, su cabra negra que lo proporcionó a el y su madre su leche diaria. Volvió fielmente al bazar y vendió su cabra al Rey de Salem. Al ver Hiram actuar de buena fe, el Rey de Salem dio a Hiram además de las tres alubias mágicas, tres piedras, un negro con una medialuna y un blanco con una estrella de seis puntas y un rojo con una cruz y un talismán, el pentagrama del Rey Salomón. "¿Qué son estos y porque me los estas dando"? Hiram preguntó. El Rey de Salem dio Hiram estas instrucciones. "Debe plantar estas tres semillas en la tumba de su padre, en cuanto al talismán con las tres piedras, debe poner éstos en los espacios centrales en medio del talismán. ¡Le daré este rollo de pergamino y se debe recitar este conjuro ala medianoche"!

¿"Qué sucederá"? Hiram preguntó. ¡"Las semillas crecerán en unas matas gigantes de alubia tan alto como el cielo y el talismán invocará a un ángel y traerá a héroes de un futuro tiempo y el lugar donde estas para ayudarle en su búsqueda"! Cuando Hiram giró para preguntar aún más al Rey de Salem, el Rey de Salem se desapareció con la cabra. A volver a su casa, su madre le preguntó por la cabra y cuando su madre averiguó lo que sucedió, se enfurecio y Hiram fue mandado a su cuarto. Posterior esa noche bajo la luna llena, Hiram salio afuera mientras su madre durmió y siguió las instrucciones del Rey de Salem al pie de la letra. Al hacer todos los rituales, Hiram durmió con su rosario en la mano derecha, al dormir el soñó de su padre que causó a él llorar en su sueño. Las lágrimas regaron las alubias mágicas y las alubias crecieron debajo de él y lo subieron al cielo. Las piedras de tres en el talismán comenzaron a resplandecer del pentagrama y salieron rayos de luz brillante. Los tres símbolos de cada piedra se unieron en un solo símbolo, el Trevia Dei.

De cada punto salió, de una punta vino una chica rubia que luchó contra las fuerzas del Shaytan, que su nombre fue Buffy, de otra punta vino una chica de cabello rojo que fue llamada Willow, una bruja, de una tercera punta vino un Ingles que llevó ventanillas de cristal en los ojos que se llamo Giles. De una cuarta punta vino un joven de cabello oscuro llamado Xander como Alejandro el Grande y entonces allí vino de la quinta punta, un hombre de piel trigueño que también llevó ventanillas de cristal en los ojos para ayudarlo ver, llamado Alejandro Reyes II Rodríguez.

"¡Por supuesto que esos son nombres raros!", dijo el sultan.

Scheherazade continuo, "Un ángel apareció brevemente en el centro del pentagrama que fue Sophia que mágicamente nos dio la capacidad de hablar el idioma de Hiram y me hizo, Scheherazade aparecer. Hiram despertó en las nubes y preguntó, "¿Dónde estoy yo? Quiénes son ustedes"? Sophia contestó Hiram. "Estás encima de la mata gigante de frijoles en el cielo, yo, Sophia, y estos héroes vinimos ayudarte a usted en su búsqueda para encontrar el arpa del Rey David también conocido como el arpa del destino que es protegido por un gigante malo, El Rey de los genios".

A lo lejos, nosotros vimos un palacio real que albergó el arpa y al rey gigante malo. Atravesamos el paisaje nublado y nos dimos cuenta de que la entrada al palacio fue protegida por un laberinto y en la entrada del laberinto se paró a un genio en forma de un Moro. Preguntamos al Genio, " ¿Cómo llegamos a entrar al palacio"? Y el Genio deliberadamente nos dio las direcciones equivocadas. Willow dijo, "Hace exactamente lo contrario de todo que el Genio dice y tendremos las direcciones verdaderas al palacio. Después de atravesar un sendero de desierto en el laberinto, nosotros por fin alcanzamos el palacio y entramos.

Después de mover furtivamente pasando genios en forma de guardias, nosotros por último alcanzamos la cámara donde el gigante durmió con el arpa del Rey David. A recibir nuestro olor, comenzó a despertarse deciendo, " ¡Yo huelo la sangre de un inglés de que moleré los huesos y haré mi pan"! Hiram se fue con disimulo hacia el arpa mientras distrajimos el gigante. Una vez que Hiram consiguió el arpa, Sophia el ángel hizo una alfombra voladora aparecer en que todos nos montamos y volamos fuera del palacio. El Rey Gigante de los genios estuvo furioso y nos siguió que si no hubiera sido por la alfombra voladora, nosotros hubíeramos sido aplastados sin duda. Nosotros entonces nos bajamos del tallo de frijoles y a alcanzar el pie del tallo de frijoles, la chica rubia, Buffy produjo una guadaña y cuando el rey gigante se bajaba persiguiéndonos , Buffy dio Hiram la guadaña y golpeó fuertemente el tallo de frijoles.

El tallo de frijoles marchito con la cortada de la guadaña que el rey gigante de los genios se cayó a la tierra que tembló la tierra y dejó un cráter en la forma del gigante. Para entonces, la madre de Hiram, el Rey de Salem y la ciudad entera estuvo allí, entre ellos fueron dos magos con el Rey de Salem, Yahya (Giovanni) y Yaqub (Jacobi) que todos nos alabaron y a Alá por lo que hicimos. El Rey de Salem dijo, "¡Cualquier edificio donde esta arpa se tocara nunca será destruido"! Conciertos fueron hecho en La Alhambra , El Alcazar, La torre Giralda y La Mezquita-Catedral de Cordoba con el arpa, donde Hiram fue pagado por tocar la música más hermosa que jamás fue tocada, genios fueron vencidos y expulsados, los enfermos fueron curados, los muertos resucitaban al sonido de la música del arpa. Hiram y su madre jamás volvieron ala pobreza.

El hombre de piel trigueño que llevó ventanillas de cristal para ver, su nombre fue Alejandro Reyes, II Rodriguez. Fue uno de las personas del Libro, un cristiano que me dijo la historia de una heroína en la Biblia cuyo nombre fue Judit. Le diré tal historia mañana en la noche", dijo Scheherezade. "Muy bien", dijo el Rey. Cuando el Rey se puso a dormir. Scherezade le cuchicheó su plan a su hermana. Cuando todo fue asegurado, la hermana de Scheherezade produjo una cimitarra y lo dio a Scheherezade y decapitó al Rey en su sueño. Escaparon y huyeron junto con el Wazir, su padre y fueron al oeste a Al Andaluz donde vivieron pacíficamente en anonimato completetamente por el resto de sus vidas hasta que ellos también fallecieron. " ¡Aquí termina la 1.004a Noche Arabe, ahora es tiempo de despedirnos!", dijo Sophia lagrimosamente cuando me dio su beso final. Le contesté a Sophia, "¡Adiós!"

El Epilogo

Me desperté ala despedida de Sofia, sintiéndo la paz y la confianza suprema que yo sabia que todo sería bien con una misión santa de lograr con ayuda divina de arriba. Miré al este y a lo que vi fue la belleza del alborada y el lucero del alba. Yo volví a mi vida encargándome de asuntos de la familia sabiendo que éramos todos héroes desconocidos mas nosotros jamas seriamos olvidados. El Fin.

"Pida que sus ángeles entren sus sueños para darle guía y cualquier información que usted puede necesitar para saber". -Doreen Virtue, "El camino del obrero de la luz"


	23. Fuentes de Fondo

La Nota del autor

Me llamo Alejandro Reyes, II. Nací en Newark, Nueva Jersey, EEUU el 4 de octubre de 1972. Crecí en Wisconsin, Ohio y Pennsylvania hasta que me mude ala Florida en 1989. Participé en muchos fandoms (farandulas) a través de mi vida entera inclusive pero no limitado a telenovelas como Picos Gemelos(Twin Peaks), Star Trek,Los Imortales (Highlander),los X-ARCHIVOS(X-Files), Sliders así como varias telenovelass en los canales del WB y UPN inclusive y especialmente Buffy La CazaVampiros. Cuando la telenovela se presento en el 10 de marzo de 1997, yo inicialmente no cree que la telenovela duraría mucho tiempo para ser basado al principio en una película que falló. Dos años después, una noche mirando y pasando por canales en la television, yo fui sorprendido de fijarme que Buffy fue todavía en estaba todavia televisandose. Entonces comencé a mirar y antes que lo supiera, fui envisiado. El año siguiente, en el 2000 escribí a varias celebridades en el WB en Burbank, California. Sarah Michelle Gellar fue la primera celebridad de enviarme su autógrafo de Buffy la a esto ahora dedico ésta crossover de Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel. Esta novela es un monumento ala farandola de Buffy la CazaVampiros y Angel y como han dejado una impresión imborrable en mi memoria y en la historia de mi vida. Espero que este libro dará tanto placer al lector como me ha dado la alegría a escribir esta novela Maravillosa.

El autor,

Alejandro Reyes, II

Reconocimientos antes que nada, yo deseo dar gracias Sarah Michelle Gellar ella misma para ser la primera celebridad para enviarme su autógrafo y para siete años maravillosos de inspiración. Deseo también dar gracias mis coadmirador prójimos de Buffy en el internet y en persona inclusive pero no limitado a Nikki Lindholm de Suecia, David S. Lipman de Cacao, Allan Jahner de Orlando y Michelle Van Zandt, los tres fans de Buffy que encontré personalmente y que ha ofrecido ánimo y apoyo. Yo también deseo dar gracias Alysson Hannigan, Juliet Landau, JamesMarsters, Eliza Dushku, Elisabeth Rohm, Andy Hallett, Robia LaMorte y el principal molde de BTVS y Angel para enviarme sus autógrafos también. Yo también aprecio el apoyo que mi familia me ha dado así como las sugerencias innovadoras que han proporcionado para hacer la mejor novela de paso de Buffy/Angel jamás escrito. Gracias un millón a todos.

Dedicado a Giovanni Soverante Reyes & Jacobi Armani Reyes, mis dos hermanitos quien yo siempre adoraré y amaré.

Bibliographias & Referencias en Ingles:

Chapter 2; Guardians of the Grail by J.R. Church ISBN#0941241025

Chapter 5: Lucifer Dethroned by William & Sharon Schnoebelen Published by Chick Publications

The Bible Code & the Bible Code II by Michael Drosnin

Chapter 4; Dracula as Judas Iscariot was referenced by Dracula 2000,written by Joel Soisson & Patrick Lussier who was also the film director,Distributed by Dimension Films,Produced by Wes Craven; Cartophilus Centurion Legend came from _**The Seventh Sign**_, a 1988 film written by Clifford and Ellen Green and directed by Carl Schultz ,Distributed by Tri-Star Pictures.

Chapter 9,the Great Destroyer inspired by U.S. version of Mazinger Z aka Tranzor Z, "The Great Behemoth",TV episode 16;

Ch.11, Salvation of Jesus inspired by Caballo de Troya (Trojan Horse) by Juan Jose Benitez (1984-2010);Bible quotes are from the King James Version; Time Cop 2:The Berlin Decision (2003)film written by Gary Scott Thompson and directed by Stephen Boyum, Distributed by Universal Studios

Locator spell mentioned in Chapter 13 was an exercise in remote viewing,to learn more about remote viewing here is a bibliography: Remote Viewing:  
What It Is, Who Uses It and How to Do It - By Tim Rifat 7.)Chapter 16; Jotuns are human-like beings that can change shape at will according to Norse Mythology; D'Aulaires' Book of Norse Myths by Ingri d'Aulaire; Urim & Thummim, "The Alchemist" by Paulo Coelho (1988,1993 in English) & The Torah, Exodus 28:30; Leviticus 8:8; Numbers 27:21; Deuteronomy 33:8

Chapters 18-20;Hitler's Escape by H. Baumann & Hitler's Escape by Ron T. Hansig** ISBN:** 1932077820_**The Occult History of the Third Reich**_, starring Patrick Allen and directed by Dave Flitton, is a 1991 four-part History Channel documentary regarding the occult influences and history of Nazi Germany andearly 20th century Germany. Following broadcast, it was subsequently re-released on DVD in 1998 by Madacy [1] and again in 2004 in four parts by Pagasus.The East came West:Muslim,Hindu & Buddhist Volunteers in the German Armed Forces,1941-1945,edited by Antonio Munoz (2001,Europa Books,Out of Print);Cornell's Physical Geography,1887 Edition;The Twisted Cross by Joseph Carr (1985);The Spear of Destiny by Trevor Ravenscroft (1982);Communion scene in U-666 inspired by TV series, "Touched by an Angel" season 4 episode 17, "Breaking Bread" Original airdate:March 8,1998; Sid Roth newsletter,Spring 2004;The book of Kuzari (Kitab al Khazari) by Judah Hallevi (circa 1120 – 11 40 C.E.) translated in 1905 A.D. by Hartwig Hirshfeld

Ch.21:Fallen Angels and the Origins of Evil by Elizabeth Clare Prophet;1,001 things you always wanted to know about angels,demons and the afterlife by J Stephen Lang; Folklore of the Holy Land: Moslem, Christian and Jewish by J.E. Hanauer (1907) );The Bible, The Koran & The Talmud by Dr.G Weil (1863)

Chapter 22, "Cities of Light:the Rise & fall of Islamic Spain" UPF Productions,PBS documentary,released 2007, by Michael Wolfe.;Tales of the Alhambra by Washington Irving (1832).The Masada Scroll by Paul Block & Robert Vaughan published by TomDoherty Associates,LLC in 2007; Great Religions of the World(Washington:National Geographic Society,1971) ;** When the Moors Ruled Spain** by Thomas J. Abercrombie National Geographic Vol. 174, No. 1, July 1988; UKNova Channel Four documentary"When the Moors ruled in Europe"with Bettany Hughes released 2005; A History of God:the 4,000 year quest of Judaism,Christinanity and Islam by Karen Armstrong (1994) ;Byzantium-The Lost Empire, TLC Documentary with John Romer released 2007; Historical Atlas of the Medieval World by John Haywood,2008 edition; 1,001 Arabian Nights translated by Sir Richard F. Burton 1885, the 1,002nd Tale of Scheherezade by Edgar Allen Poe,1850 and the 1,003rd Tale of Scheherazade by Caitlín R. Kiernan;; _**Jack and the Beanstalk**_ is a family film based on the fairy-tale produced by Avalon Family Entertainment. Directed by Gary Tunnicliffe, the film stars Christopher Lloyd, Chevy Chase, James Earl Jones, Gilbert Gottfried, Katey Sagal, Wallace Shawn and Chloë Moretz. Gary DePew and Pascal Goupil served as Producers on the film. _Jack and the Beanstalk_ is distributed by Screen Media Entertainment.(released on DVD,2010)


End file.
